Fuera de la Oscuridad
by Torresx2
Summary: "El Encuentro" solo trajo como resultado la traición de una manada, el casi asesinato de Bardock, el Alfa mas poderoso del mundo, y la desaparición de la compañera de Vegeta, Bulma. La oscuridad a descendido sobre los Alpes de Transilvania, y Goku, Milk, la recién descubierta sanadora gitana Pan, Vegeta y el resto de la manada rumana tendrán que hacerle frente.
1. Sinopsis

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

La oscuridad ha descendido sobre los Alpes de Transilvania.

Cuatro manadas de poderosos Lobos Grises –en una rara muestra de cooperación- se han unido aquí, en un esfuerzo para ayudar a sus miembros de manada a encontrar a sus verdaderos compañeros. Pero entonces, fueron traicionados por uno de los suyos, un Alfa empeñado en convertirse en el más poderoso de los Canis Lupis. Y a pesar de que el intento de asesinato al lobo Alfa rumano reinante en la actualidad fallo, sus planes para conseguir que Vegeta, el Beta rumano, quede fuera del asunto viene en conjunto, incluso cuando se descubre su traición. El lobo huyo, dejando destrucción, muerte y una compañera desaparecida detrás de él.

Sin el conocimiento de las otras manadas, el lobo a empleado una bruja para terminar el trabajo mortal y ayudarle a ganar otra herramienta para aumentar su poder. Una maldición de proporciones devastadoras paralizara a Vegeta de una manera que podría disolver su frágil vínculo con Bulma.

Mientras tanto, herida y sola, Bulma ha estado luchando por su vida. Ella había llagado a un acuerdo con su destino, aceptando que no iba a vivir una vida con Vegeta, hasta que la ayuda llega de la forma más inesperada…

Bardock tendrá que utilizar todos sus recursos- incluyendo a Pan, la nueva sanadora gitana de la manada rumana- para descubrir una forma en la que podrán destruir a la bruja, levantar la maldición de Vegeta y reunirlo con la única mujer que lo complementara, y resolver un misterio que ha estado rondando a la manada rumana por 300 años.


	2. Vegeta I

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 1: Vegeta I**

¿Qué haces cuando tu Alfa fue casi asesinado y está fuera de servicio; has matado a un compañero de manada; tu pareja está muriendo y más allá de tu alcance; y la casa en la que estas quedándote ha desaparecido en llamas… todo en las últimas dos horas?

 _Si,_ pensó Vegeta. _Infiernos si tampoco lo sé._

A medida que la mansión se quema y el humo llena los espacios que las llamas no alcanzaron, Vegeta y los otros hombres en su manada continuaron buscando alrededor, asegurándose que no quedara nadie adentro.

Vegeta y Goku finalmente llegaron a la suite donde vieron por última vez a Bardock y Gine. Para su alivio, el Alfa y su compañera no estaban. Con suerte eso significaba que estaban a salvo. Vegeta miro a la habitación de al lado. La mesa del comedor ahí seguía perfectamente en su sitio, alimentos a medio comer, vasos medio llenos. Solo dos vasos derramados en el piso estaban fuera de lugar, los de Bardock y Gine, rodeados por el veneno que casi los había matado.

Eso solo demuestra que no hay un momento aburrido en la vida de un Canis Lupis.

-No puedo oler a nadie, pero eso no significa nada. El fuego y el humo podrían cubrir cualquier olor- le dijo Vegeta a Goku.

-Tenemos que salir. Ahora- le insto Goku a su Beta.

-¿Esta tu compañera a salvo?- le pregunto Vegeta.

Goku asintió.

-Ella dice que Bardock y Gine están a salvo también. Parece que toda nuestra manada logro salir, al igual que su padre. Y dice que te diga que si no sacamos nuestros traseros peludos de aquí ahora mismo, ella personalmente…- Goku hizo una pausa, y encogiéndose de hombros, sacudió la cabeza-… es mejor si no lo sabes. Yo digo que simplemente prestemos atención a su advertencia y salgamos.

Goku y Vegeta tomaron una carrera en dirección a la puerta principal de la mansión, la cual se estaba convirtiendo en una trampa mortal. Las llamas ardían aún más calientes, derritiendo el recubrimiento, vigas, y cualquier otra cosa en su camino. Varias veces los dos tuvieron que saltar por encima de las llamas y agacharse bajo tablones caídos.

Finalmente, se empujaron por la puerta de enfrente, aun rodeada por aire lleno de humo. Continuaron corriendo. Sus pulmones clamaron por oxigeno fresco, ardiendo con cada respiración. Goku voló directamente a los brazos de Milk. Vegeta no pudo dejar de notarlo, recordándose que su compañera estaba perdida, herida y con frio. Quería aullar ante la injusticia de ello. Finalmente había oído la voz en su cabeza que tanto había anhelado, la voz de Bulma. Tan pronto había oído su llamada de auxilio ella había sido apartada de él. Apretó los dientes y dio a su ira buen uso, comprobando la manada.

Vio a Bardock y Gine sentados frente a un árbol, apoyados contra el gran y tosco tronco. El suelo alrededor de ellos había sido barrido libre de nieve en un intento de mantener a los Alfas lo más secos posible. Se dirigió directamente hacia ellos, deteniéndose en su camino para tocar a sus compañeros de manada, enviando tranquilidad a través de un sencillo tacto.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Alfa?- pregunto Vegeta mientras se agachaba delante de Bardock y Gine, quienes estaban finalmente despiertos. Vegeta trato de mantener una postura sumisa ya que sabía que era difícil para su Alfa estar sentado en el suelo con todos los demás de pie.

-Poniéndome cada vez más fuerte, gracias a Pan- brevemente los ojos de Bardock brillaron con humedad mientras miraba a la morena cubierta de hollín quien, ante el asombro de todos, se había revelado como una sanadora gitana.

-¿Estas recuperando tu fuerza también, Luna?- Vegeta se dirigió a su hembra Alfa en una rara muestra de formalidad.

Gine asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Voy a vivir un día más, tanto tiempo como Bardock necesite a alguien para mantenerlo a raya.

Vegeta rio por eso.

-Gracias a Dios por eso- su sonrisa se removió rápidamente cuando sintió a su lobo removerse, recordándole que necesitaba estar en la búsqueda de Bulma. Negó, tratando de despejar la niebla. Si, necesitaba buscar a Bulma, pero le había prometido que llevaría a sus amigos a la seguridad primero. Eso significaba llevarlos lo más lejos posible de la magia que alimentara el fuego antinatural.

Se volvió a mirar a Bardock.

-Ese fuego… se movía como si estuviera vivo, como si alguien estuviera controlándolo, maniobrándolo.

Bardock asintió.

-Tenemos que hablar con Pan. Como sanadora, debe ser sensible a la magia, especialmente a la magia negra.

-Tenemos que conseguir estar a salvo primero- le dijo Vegeta cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que no sonara como una orden.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Beta. Confió en ti para que eso suceda.

Vegeta llamo a Krilin.

-Necesito que consigas un recuento de nuestra manada. Asesora a los otros Alfas para hacer lo mismo- la voz de Vegeta era imperativa. Ya era hora de poner las cosas en orden y salir de la intemperie, donde estaban más vulnerables.

Krilin asintió y se movió rápidamente a través de la multitud a un área abierta. Hizo los anuncios y luego comenzó a llamar los nombres de los miembros de la manada.

Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Goku, Milk, Trunks, Bra, Pan y Bulla formaron un circulo alrededor de Vegeta. Se dio cuenta de que los humanos tiritaban de frio, pero no se quejaron. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos de hollín, sus ropas estaban chamuscadas, pero la determinación llenaba sus ojos mientras esperaban confiadamente.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Beta?- pregunto Ten.

Ox se acercó desde su propia manada, dando un paso al lado de Milk.

-Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar, mí manada está a su disposición- dijo al Beta rumano.

Vegeta asintió, pero no respondió verbalmente.

Milk dio una breve sonrisa a su padre y luego volvió su atención de nuevo a Vegeta.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Hay un pueblo por el que atravesamos, a unos 10 kilómetros bajando la montaña. Deberíamos ver si hay algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos allí. Tenemos que comprobar y ver si alguno de los vehículos es salvable- Vegeta comenzó a dar órdenes, necesitando estar ocupado, construyendo un plan para cumplir su promesa a Bulma. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, más pronto podría comenzar a buscarla- machos, comprueben los vehículos. Hembras, organicen nuestra manada en grupos para transportar. Pidan a las otras manadas que hagan lo mismo.

Sin decir una palabra, todos los lobos se giraron alejándose de Vegeta para cumplir sus órdenes.

-¿Puedo tener su atención, por favor?- Pan trato de hablar por encima de la manada, castañeando sus dientes.

Nadie la oyó ni se molestó en prestarle ninguna atención. Bulla y Bra le sonrieron con simpatía. Milk sonrió.

-Hazte a un lado, sanadora, ¿Cómo puedes incluso hablar con tu mandíbula temblando de esa manera? Déjame mostrarte como se hace.

Pan hizo lo más maduro que pudo y le saco la lengua a su mejor amiga.

Milk pego su dedo pulgar y su dedo medio en su boca y dejo escapar un silbido estridente, que fue aún más lacerante para los lobos, con sus oídos sensibles. Se hizo el silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era el crepitar del fuego que continuaba rabiando, proporcionando la única luz a la noche oscura.

-Escuchen, por favor- hablo Milk en voz alta para asegurarse de llagar a los oídos de los que estaban en la parte de atrás- algunos de los hombres rumanos están comprobando para ver si algunos de los vehículos están en buenas condiciones. Tenemos que dividir a todo el mundo en grupos para que podamos llevar a tantos como sea posible hasta el pueblo. Esta cerca de dieciséis kilómetros conduciendo.

Milk observo como las otras manadas comenzaron a dividirse en grupos. Miro a Pan y le guiño un ojo.

-Así, mi amiga gitana, es la forma de hacerlo.

Pan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que amable de tu parte tomarte el tiempo para enseñarme, oh, sabia princesa lobo.

La sonrisa de Milk vacilo.

-Eso suena como algo que Bul diría.

Pan la envolvió en un abrazo firme.

-Él va a encontrarla. No hay nada, ni nadie, que se interponga en su camino.

-No lo dudo. Mi problema es que va a encontrar cuando lo haga- Milk enjuago una lagrima que rodo por su rostro.

Bra y Bulla envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de Milk y Pan, y Milk pudo sentir el consuelo fluyendo de sus compañeros de manada. _Mis compañeros de manada,_ pensó, y por primera vez, ella realmente se sintió como un miembro de la manada rumana de Lobos Grises.

" _Te diría que no te preocupes, amor, pero sé que no sería justo para ti. Lo que diré es que estoy aquí para ti._ " Goku llego hasta ella, sin duda, sintiendo su dolor.

" _Gracias, hombre lobo. Ya habrá tiempo para lágrimas después. Tenemos que conseguir poner a nuestra manada a salvo._ "

" _Sabía que ibas a convertirte en una Alfa increíble._ " Le dijo Goku mientras Milk sentía sus labios en su frente. La calidez se filtró en ella mientras Goku usaba su vínculo para algo más que palabras.

Las chicas dieron un paso atrás desde el abrazo y Pan agarro la mano de Milk, mirando a Bulla y Bra.

-Vamos, hagamos esto, Bulma nos patearía el trasero si pensara que solo estamos alrededor sin, como ella diría, mover nuestros traseros en marcha.

-Ella sí que tiene una habilidad con las palabras- Milk sonrió y comenzó a separar a su manada en grupos para viajar al pueblo, y con suerte a la seguridad.

…

-¿Marron?- la voz de Bulma era débil, y se tornaba cada vez más débil.

-Sé que no sabes quién soy, pero puedes confiar en mí. Estoy de tu lado- Marron trato de calmar a la mujer en el fondo de la caverna- Uub, mi compañero, va a saltar hasta allí abajo y llegar a ti. Por favor, no tengas miedo de él.

Bulma rio levemente.

-Deberías conocer a mi compañero, entonces no te preocuparías por mi teniendo miedo del tuyo- sus palabras fueron tensas, mientras trataba por encima del dolor que destruía su cuerpo roto.

Marron se volvió mientras veía el cielo iluminarse en dirección a la gran propiedad al sur de ellos.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. No puedo escudarnos mucho más tiempo- le dijo a su compañero.

-Voy a bajar- Bulma escucho una voz ronca anunciar, que fue seguida rápidamente por un ruido sordo.

Bulma se esforzó por no tener miedo, pero cuando un lobo extraño en un agujero en el que has sido empujada, tiendes a tener miedo de todo.

-No voy a hacerte daño- le dijo al voz.

-No creo que vayas a ser capaz de evitar hacerme daño si vas a moverme- Bulma se encogió ante la idea de ser movida o incluso tocada, para el caso.

Uub se arrodillo delante de ella.

-Sé que no me puedes ver, pero yo puedo verte. Estas perdiendo sangre de esa herida en la cabeza. Voy a quitarme la camisa para poder aplicar presión sobre la misma y ayudar a detener el flujo.

Bulma asintió, sabiendo que iba a ser su respuesta. Oyó unos crujidos y luego sintió la tela suave contra su cabeza. Levanto la mano con el brazo bueno y presiono la camisa firmemente contra su cuero cabelludo.

-Está bien, voy a levantarte ahora. Sé que va a dolerte y me disculpo- le dijo Uub suavemente.

-No es tu culpa- la voz de Bulma salió ronca y temblorosa.

Ella sintió su brazo rodeando su espalda y el otro brazo deslizarse bajo sus rodillas. Cuando la levanto del suelo, Bulma se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor, con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangrar. El dolor era tan intenso que, a pesar de que trato de luchar contra él, su cerebro exhausto se apagó en un intento de escapar del dolor que su cuerpo estaba soportando.

Bulma doblo las rodillas y salió de la caverna de un poderoso impulso, aterrizando suavemente en presencia de su compañera.

-Se desmayó- le dijo a Marron.

-Estoy sorprendida de que este todavía viva después de esa caída- Marron empujo suavemente el cabello azul de Bulma fuera de su cara- es bonita- ella tomo una profunda bocanada del olor de Bulma- y es una latente.

-Vamos, Marron- insto Uub- no debemos detenernos. La bruja está cerca y no puede descubrirte.

-Va a tomar mucho curarla- admitió Marron, a medida que comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a su casa- ella dijo que tiene un compañero. él va a querer saber dónde está.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado con él o va a guiar a la bruja de Frost directamente a nuestra puerta- le advirtió Uub a su compañera.

-Entiendo eso, amor. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que él va a destrozar esta montaña para encontrarla.

Uub no respondió. Sabía lo peligroso que un macho emparejado podía ser cuando su compañera estaba herida.

Su primera prioridad era Marron, mantener su existencia en secreto. La única cosa que el Alfa serbio, Frost, quería más que una compañera era una sanadora, y su compañera era la sanadora más poderosa en la Historia de los de su especie. Tenía que protegerla a toda costa, incluso a costa de la propia vida de una latente.

…

La cabeza de Bulma floto mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a retroceder. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero no quisieron cooperar. Sintió dolor fluir a través de su cuerpo, alguien la estaba cargando.

" _Vegeta_ " alargo la mano instintivamente.

" _¡Bulma!_ " Bulma sonrió mientras escuchaba la preocupación en su voz. ¿Por qué estaba preocupado si la había encontrado?

" _Me encontraste_ " Bulma dijo más en una declaración que una pregunta.

" _No, nena. No te he encontrado. ¿Por qué piensas eso?_ "

" _Porque tu estas cargándome. Puedo sentirte._ "

" _Bulma, ¿Quién te tiene?_ " la voz de Vegeta estaba llena de miedo e ira.

Bulma estaba desesperadamente de recordar lo que había pasado, como había terminado siendo cargada… La chica, su compañero; comenzó a vislumbrarlo en su mente.

" _¿El?_ " incluso a través de su nuevo vinculo mental, Bulma pudo oír la ira entrelazando sus palabras. " _¿Un macho te tiene? ¿No tiene su camisa puesta? ¡Bulma, piensa! ¿Quiénes son la hembra y su compañero?_ "

" _¡Deja de gruñirme, maldita sea! ¡Woo! Mierda, eso duele_ " Bulma se estremeció cuando sintió su cuerpo siendo sacudido.

" _Nena, no te estoy gruñendo. Solo necesito que trates de recordar. ¿Ellos quieres hacerte daño?_ " Vegeta trato de suavizar su voz.

" _No lo creo. Me duele, Vegeta. No puedo pensar. Solo quiero dormir un rato_ " la voz de Bulma comenzó a desvanecerse.

" _Bulma, quédate conmigo un minuto más._ "

A Bulma le encantaba el sonido de su voz, el timbre profundo en ella. Casi gimió cuando sintió sus labios en los de ella y sus dedos acariciando su cara.

" _¿Cómo haces eso?_ " su voz sin aliento a través de su vínculo.

" _Es el vínculo. Solo imagino tocarte y de alguna manera tú lo sientes._ "

"¡ _Oh, las posibilidades!_ " Bulma sonrió por dentro.

Vegeta rio.

" _Hmm, ese es el sonido que me gusta escuchar._ " Bulma se imaginó pasando los dedos por el suave y oscuro cabello de Vegeta.

Lo oyó gruñir en su mente. " _Tengo que encontrarte, amor. Trata de pensar. ¿Cómo te atraparon?_ "

" _¿Te has preguntado cómo habrían lucido nuestros bebes?_ " pregunto Bulma distraídamente mientras fruncía el ceño en su interior, tratando de imaginar el futuro que podría haber tenido con su lobo.

" _Nena, este no es realmente el momento para discutir sobre nuestros bebes. Vamos a centrarnos en quien te está cargando de modo que pueda recuperarte. Entonces podremos hacer bebes._ "

Bulma gimió y sintió los brazos alrededor de ella apretarse, lo que le provocó un jadeo. Vegeta debio sentir su dolor porque sintió la preocupación de él.

" _Estoy bien. Solo duele._ " Bulma realmente sintió una sonrisa extenderse en su rostro. " _Así que, ¿quieres hacer bebes conmigo?_ "

Esta vez cuando Vegeta rio juro que podía sentir sus manos acariciar los costados de sus caderas.

" _Solo tu querrías discutir el hacer bebes en un momento como este._ "

" _Bueno tienes que admitir que es un tema mejor que yo siendo casi asesinada y ahora siendo secuestrada. En serio, Vegeta, definitivamente prefiero pensar en nosotros haciendo bebes._ "

Bulma sintió otra punzada de dolor dispararse a través de ella, que la dejo sin aliento. Sintió su consciencia comenzar a desvanecerse.

" _Te amo, Vegeta. Incluso si nunca hacemos bebes, te amo._ " Lo último que oyó antes de que el mundo desapareciera fue la voz profunda y determinada de Vegeta.

" _Yo también te amo, nena. Voy por ti._ "


	3. Frost II

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 2: Frost II**

Vegeta cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir que Bulma se deslizaba lejos de nuevo. Casi se había caído al suelo al oír su voz en su mente. Estaba viva, en eso tenía que centrarse en esos momentos. No podía pensar en el hecho de que estaba en los brazos de un hombre lobo desconocido, o que estaba en tanto dolor que estaba perdiendo la consciencia, y definitivamente no podía pensar en el hecho de que ella quería hacer bebes con él.

Vegeta pensó en como su voz había sonado en su mente. Incluso con dolor y miedo su compañera aligeraría el momento y trataría de distraerlo. ¿Cómo había sido tan bendecido de tener una compañera que se enfrentaría a él, lo desafiaría, lo aceptaría y lo amaría por el hombre autoritario que él sabía que era? En ese preciso momento no sabía ni le importaba de verdad, solo sabía que necesitaba a Bulma; necesitaba a su compañera de vuelta en sus brazos donde estaría a salvo. Y tan pronto como la encontrara, la encadenaría a su lado para que nunca estuviera fuera de su vista de nuevo.

Se rio para sus adentros. Sí, me gustaría verme tratar de encadenarla, pensó, y sonrió aún más amplio. Aunque, probablemente mi compañera disfrutaría estar encadenada.

Vegeta se froto las manos en su rostro, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos acerca de Bulma mientras se ocupaba de la cuestión en sus manos.

Goku, Ten Shin Han, Ox y Yamcha se detuvieron junto a la gran multitud en dos Hummers negras y dos furgonetas.

-Excelente- Milk sonrió mientras veía a los cuatros hombres salir de los vehículos.

Vegeta ondeo su mano a los Alfas de las otras tres manadas.

-Cada uno de ustedes tome un vehículo y comiencen a transportar sus manadas hasta el pueblo. Vean si pueden encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros, o un par de lugares, si eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Ox, toma un vehículo también y lleva a tu manada montaña abajo- los Alfas Húngaro y Búlgaro asintieron y se marcharon, gritando órdenes a sus manadas, mientras Ox comenzaba a dar órdenes a la suya.

Vegeta se volvió hacia Krilin.

-Lleva a Bardock y Gine en el vehículo primero. Luego a las hembras, con un macho para cada vehículo. Ten a Jaco conduciendo. El resto de los hombres se quedaran aquí conmigo y esperaran su regreso.

-Estoy en ello- Krilin asintió y luego se volvió a Ten Shin Han- ayúdame con Bardock y Gine. No estoy seguro de que estén lo bastante listos para caminar por su cuenta. No ayudes a Bardock a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Él no va a querer parecer débil.

-Quiero quedarme con Goku- le dijo Milk a Vegeta.

-Con el debido respeto, Chichi, no tienes una mayor jerarquía que yo, todavía- le dijo Vegeta con firmeza.

Goku jalo a Milk a un lado.

-Debes ir, amor. Cuida de las hembras, mientras que mi madre está débil.

Milk frunció los labios mientras que sus ojos se estrechaban.

-Si dejas que algo te sucedan voy a estar enojada. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Goku sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y la besaba en la frente.

-Me considero advertido. Conoce que esos sentimientos van en ambas direcciones, Luna. Cuídate.

Milk echo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Goku, tirando de él firmemente.

" _Te amo_ ", susurro en su mente.

" _Es bueno escucharlo, porque tengo intención de mantenerte por bastante tiempo_ ", bromeo Goku, tratando de mantener ligero el momento.

Milk le saco la lengua cuando se separaron. Goku le guiño un ojo, orando que estuvieran a salvo mientras se dirigía hacia el Hummer y subía detrás de Pan.

Vegeta, Goku y Trunks vieron como los cuatro vehículos, cargados más allá de su capacidad, se dirigieron montaña abajo.

Vegeta sintió un escalofrió atravesarlo mientras la temperatura parecía bajar de forma antinatural. Miro en dirección a la mansión en llamas. Frunció el ceño al recordar cómo había visto al fuego engullir y devorar la estructura.

Definitivamente no es natural, pensó.

-Krilin- llamo Vegeta a su compañero de manada- eres más viejo que yo- Krilin asintió- ¿Qué sabes de la magia negra?

El rostro de Krilin palideció al mirar justo a la derecha de los ojos de su Beta, para no desafiarlo.

-Proviene de brujas- la voz de Krilin era tensa.

-Pensé que esos eran solo cuentos- comento Vegeta, recordando las historias que otros compañeros de manada compartían. Era muy parecido a contar historias de fantasmas, solo que los fantasmas eran brujas que podían maldecirte para tener tres ojos o quedar sin lengua.

-Siempre hay algo de verdad en los cuentos- le dijo Krilin.

Trunks y Goku ahora estaban escuchando con atención.

-¿Por qué quieres saber sobre las brujas y la magia negra?- pregunto Goku a Vegeta.

-Había algo detrás de ese fuego. Podía sentirlo, como aceite corriendo por mi piel. Era grasiento y espeso.

Goku asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que algo estaba en el aire. Algo maligno.

-No ha sido documentada una bruja en siglos-Krilin estaba sacudiendo la cabeza- e incluso cuando hubo brujas, estaba… esta, prohibido para las manadas emplearlas o buscar su ayuda.

-Bueno, es bastante obvio que Frost no está realmente obedeciendo la ley de la manada. Intento matar a nuestro Alfa y mi compañera, después de todo- gruño Vegeta entre dientes.

Los lobos esperando por el regreso de los vehículos se apiñaron con sus compañeros de manada, buscando consuelo entre ellos. Vegeta sintió el escalofrío de nuevo. Algo estaba mal.

Algo estaba viniendo.

…

-Quiero al engendro de Bardock aplastado en nada- Frost se paseaba por el bosque un kilómetro detrás de la mansión en llamas- solo es un cachorro y ya ha encontrado a su compañera. ¡He estado esperando siglos!

Frost se volvió para mirar a la mujer que sostenía sus manos hacia el fuego, murmurando en voz baja. Desdémona, o Mona, para abreviar, era una bruja muy poderosa. Una bruja que su manada había empleado durante varios siglos. Ella era la personificación del mal. Incluso su nombre, Desdémona significaba "del diablo", testificando la oscuridad de su alma. Frost miro y espero mientras ella continuaba llevando la mansión a su destrucción total.

De repente, ella dejo caer las manos y se volvió hacia él, perforándolo con sus ojos, uno azul, uno negro, ambos llenos de malicia. Tenía el cabello largo, negro como la noche, con una franja de color blanco cerca de su cara. Aparte de los ojos raros, era una mujer hermosa, una hermosa mujer que cortaría tu corazón y se lo daría a comer a los lobos si te le atravesabas.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, Frost, no puedo matar a distancia sin el alma de que quieres muerto- sonaba exasperada, como si hablara con un niño molesto.

-¿Qué puedes hacerle? Seguramente una bruja de cuatro siglos de antigüedad puede hacer algo- se burló Frost.

-¡Cuidado, lobo!- susurro Mona- trabajo para ti, pero no voy a ser insultada.

-Mis disculpas- Frost inclino la cabeza y supo que sus palabras y postura la habían calmado.

-Así que, ¿estás enojado porque tiene una compañera siendo tan joven?- pregunto ella.

-Enojado es decir poco. Si no puedes matarlo, aléjala de él.

Mona camino un lento círculo alrededor de Frost, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras ojeaba las maldiciones en su mente. Frost vio una sonrisa, tan malvada que podía hacer que los demonios del infierno se acobardaran, extenderse a través de su malvada, aunque hermosa, cara.

-Tengo justo la maldición para encargarnos de nuestro pequeño lobezno- Mona se froto sus manos juntas mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar- Nutrea uitat, amado olvidado, una maldición que eliminara sus recuerdos más preciados y lo devolverá al peor día que jamás haya vivido.

-¿Qué pasa si el peor día que jamás haya vivido fue cuando estaba con la mestiza?- pregunto Frost.

-Ella es su recuerdo más preciado. Será borrada de su mente porque ella supera todo. Así que con ella fuera, su mente volverá a un momento antes de conocer a su compañera que fuera horrible para el- explico Mona, pero el tono de voz dejo claro que no le gustaba tener que hacerlo- ahora, necesito que te mantengas en silencio- miro a Frost hasta que el levanto los brazos en señal de rendición y dio un paso atrás, apoyándose contra un árbol.

Mona se volvió hacia la mansión de nuevo y comenzó a buscar las fuerzas vitales de aquellos cerca. Podía sentir un fuerte jalón más allá de la mansión. Las manadas, decidió. Habían huido en dirección opuesta y estaban esperando. Sonrió para sus adentros. Las brujas se habían borrado de la mente de los Canis Lupis hace mucho tiempo. Los lobos temían a la magia y trataban de ignorarla, pensando que simplemente desaparecería.

No somos tan fácilmente olvidadas, pensó. Les recordare a los lobos, quien tiene el poder y a quienes deben inclinarse.

Mientras se centraba en el poder de los lobos comenzó a cantar.

" _ **Tierra, agua, viento y fuego,**_

 _ **Presten atención a mis palabras, cumplan mi deseo.**_

 _ **Encuentren a aquel cuyo nombre el Goku,**_

 _ **Búsquenlo, hagan su reclamo.**_

 _ **Aten sus recuerdos, poco atesorados,**_

 _ **Regrésenlo a sentir el dolor de nuevo.**_

 _ **En su mente, misterios destapados,**_

 _ **Arranquen a la compañera que ha descubierto.**_

 _ **Tierra, agua, viento y fuego,**_

 _ **Escúchenme ahora, hagan como yo deseo."**_

Mona siguió concentrándose, esperando que su hechizo impactara en su blanco.

-¿Funciono?- pregunto Frost impaciente.

-¡Shh!- gruño Mona- voy a sentir cuando lo alcance.

Los segundos pasaron. El viento comenzó a levantarse y el cabello de Mona comenzó a azotar alrededor de su cara. Sus ojos brillaron y la oscuridad pareció envolverla en un manto, acariciándola, abrazándola como un amante. Cerró los ojos una vez más mientras un trueno resonaba a través del cielo. Luego dejo escapar un gruñido atemorizante.

-¿No funciono? ¿Qué paso? ¡Habla, bruja!- gruño Frost.

-Su Beta lo protegió- Mona hablo con los dientes apretados- de alguna manera escucho el hechizo en el viento. El no debería haber sido capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Se puede enviar otro hechizo a Goku?

-Malditos lobos- Mona se giró a Frost- hay leyes que atan nuestra magia. No podemos hacer lo que sea que queramos, lobo. La maldición golpeo al Beta en su lugar. ¿Dijiste que estaba acoplado?

-Sí, pero trate de asesinar a su compañera. No sé si está muerta de verdad, pero no lo creo. De la forma en que hablo en esos últimos momentos en la mansión, ella todavía estaba viva pero herida.

-Entonces, ¿quieres a la compañera del Beta muerta también? Maldito lobo. ¿Quieres a todas sus compañeras asesinadas?

Frost le gruño.

Mona negó con la cabeza.

-Solo espera.

Empezó a pensar en voz alta, trabajando a través de sus posibilidades.

-Ahora el Beta ya no recuerda a su compañera. Justo ahora, el debería estar despertando. Recordará el peor día de su vida y va a pensar que hoy es ese día. No puedo maldecir a Goku ahora mismo. Ni siquiera yo tengo el poder de mantener dos maldiciones como esta. Malditas las leyes del destino con las que me han atado. Podría maldecir al Beta de nuevo para asegurarme que su compañera nunca sea encontrada…- golpeo su labio con su larga uña- Hmm. Eso tiene posibilidades. Si el Beta no puede encontrar a su compañera, entonces, el Alfa asignara a su hombre más confiable a la caza. Eso los dejaría expuestos y vulnerables- Mona sonrió y se volvió hacia Frost- el Beta será el único lobo capaz de encontrar a su compañera- anuncio.

-¿Cómo eso va a ayudar?- Frost frunció su frente.

-No va a recordad quien es, tontito- le dijo, esperando que consiguiera la obviedad de la situación.

-¿Y?- Frost se encogió de hombros.

Mona se quejó.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? El universo desperdicio perfectamente una buena cantidad de energía en tu vida- murmuro- como su compañero, el sería capaz de usar su vínculo para encontrarla. Si no la recuerda, ni siquiera recuerda su esencia. Incluso si todavía puede escucharla a través de su vínculo, no va a confiar en la voz. El no sabrá que ha conocido a su compañera.

Frost hizo un gesto de "Oh" con la boca.

-No tenemos que preocuparnos por el vínculo. Aunque estoy convencido de que son compañeros, no hay señales de apareamiento- le dijo.

-Excelente. Así que, el único lobo que puede encontrarla no puede recordarla- Mona se restregó las manos juntas como si limpiara la suciedad de ellas- eso se encargara de una compañera.

-¿Qué hay de las otras?- pregunto Frost.

-Bardock tendrá a sus lobos de mayor confianza buscando a la compañera del Beta. Eso significa que estarán por debajo de la protección de la manada. Susceptibles. Me dará tiempo para trabajar en algunos hechizos especiales para nuestro pequeño príncipe- ella sonrió con picardía.

Frost se estremeció.

-Me das escalofríos a veces.

-Eso es muy malo. Estaba de humor para cariñitos con la maldición y los asesinatos- Mona lo desestimo con la mano- dame el nombre del Beta y su compañera y luego quédate en silencio.

-Vegeta y Bulma- le dijo Frost mientras volvía a su posición contra un árbol.

Una vez más, Mona busco las fuerzas vitales. Específicamente, se enfocó en la que estaba llena de confusión.

Tan pronto como lo sintió, su lucha, confusión, dolor e ira rodo sobre ella.

-Ahí estas, pequeño lobito- murmuro, centrada en el Beta comenzó:

" _ **Tierra, agua, viento y fuego,**_

 _ **Presten atención, cumplan mi deseo.**_

 _ **Siguiendo la maldición dada este día,**_

 _ **Continúa atando con lo que digo.**_

 _ **Vegeta, Beta, pareja de Bulma,**_

 _ **A pesar de que es, fuerte como diez,**_

 _ **Desentraña lo que su mente ha tejido,**_

 _ **Debía el buscarla, déjalo vagar.**_

 _ **Ningún vínculo dominara lo que he forjado,**_

 _ **Ninguna compañera va a encontrar si es buscada.**_

 _ **Tierra, agua, viento y fuego,**_

 _ **Vayan ahora, cumplan mi deseo."**_

Sonrisas malvadas estiraron los labios de Mona y Frost cuando momentos después se oyó un aullido tan lleno de dolor que hizo a los vellos de sus brazos erizarse.

 **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí la cuarta parte de esta historia ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo no? Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura. Volveré lo antes posible ¡Cuidense!**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón los review, fav y follows, sabes que les interesa la historia me entusiasma mas actualizar…**

 **Nos leemos!**


	4. Krilin III

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 3: Krilin III**

Vegeta cerró los ojos y trato de no prestarle atención a los compañeros de manada a su alrededor. Había algo en el viento… como un susurro. Usando su audición de lobo, escucho con atención.

Ahí.

Ahí estaba… un canto de algún tipo. Las únicas palabras que pude descifrar eran algo así como: "aten sus recuerdos", y luego oyó el nombre de Goku. En ese momento, Vegeta sintió que su lobo empujo, una necesidad primitiva de proteger a su príncipe impulsándolo adelante. Un trueno retumbo en el cielo. Antes de que su mente humana pudiera incluso pensar, Vegeta salto en frente de Goku. Un rayo de luz sobrenatural golpeo a Vegeta en el pecho. La oscuridad lo consumió. Las luces se apagaron.

Goku vio cómo su Beta, quien acababa de saltar delante de él, cayó al suelo. Krilin, Goku, y Ten Shin Han todos tomaron posiciones defensivas, escudriñando en la noche escura, buscando al enemigo.

-Krilin, ¿Qué le paso?- llamo Goku.

-Magia negra- gruño Krilin- él ha sido golpeado con una maldición.

-¿Qué clase de maldición?

-No lo sabremos hasta que despierte- Krilin se volvió hacia Trunks, quien gruño mientras miraba a su Beta inconsciente en el suelo- Trunks, toma la posición de Ten. Ten, Yamcha y Goku, rodeen a Vegeta. Podría despertar salvaje y necesitar ser sometido. Goku, como heredero de Bardock, tu puedes hacer uso de su poder, al igual que Vegeta puede. Hazlo si se torna incontrolable… no podemos tener a un lobo salvaje con su fuerza corriendo por ahí.

Los hombres se movieron siguiendo las órdenes de Krilin, contentos de tener un trabajo que hacer a medida que sus lobos empujaban a tomar medidas.

Justo cuando Vegeta comenzó a moverse, otro destello de luz golpeo su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás en el suelo.

La manada entera, así como los miembros de las tres manadas que quedaban esperando, comenzaron a protestar y gruñir.

-¡No cambien!- gruño Krilin cuando empezó a ver las garras y los colmillos de su compañero de manada descendiendo.

La noche permaneció tranquila salvo por los gruñidos constantes. Cada lobo estaba alerta, listos para cualquier cosa que pudiera venir a ellos.

Varios minutos pasaron y Vegeta comenzó a removerse de nuevo. Goku y Ten Shin Han lo ayudaron a sentarse.

De repente, su cabeza giro bruscamente y los lobos vieron sus ojos brillantes y caninos largos. El alzo los ojos al cielo y dejo escapar un aullido atormentado. El poderoso dolor audible que lleno la noche puso a todos los lobos de rodillas. Aullidos salieron arrancados de sus pechos y sollozaron junto a su Beta, aunque no sabían por qué.

El aullido murió y Vegeta se alzó en cuclillas.

-¡Kale!- gruño. Miro a Ten y luego a Krilin- ¿Unde este sora mea? Am privit-o cum moare. Am tinut-o in brate acum cateva momento. (¿Dónde esta mi hermana? La vi morir. La sostuve entre mis brazos hace unos momentos.)

Krilin miro a Vegeta, con el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de entender lo que el Beta estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué está preguntando por su hermana?- pregunto Goku.

Vegeta le gruño. Krilin se puso delante de Goku, instintivo de su parte para proteger al lobo quien había estado a su cargo durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Ce stii despre sora mea, lupusor? (¿Qué sabes de mi hermana, cachorro?)- le gruño a Goku. Sus ojos seguían brillando.

El lobo de Goku, siendo dominante también, empujo hacia adelante para afrontar el reto. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar también. Un gruñido bajo retumbo en su pecho.

-Goku, el sigue siendo tu Beta- le recordó Krilin.

Goku cerró los ojos y atrajo a su lobo de vuelta. Tomando respiraciones lentas y profundas, calmo a la bestia que le exigía demostrar su fuerza.

Krilin, evitando el contacto directo con los ojos, siguió viendo hacia Vegeta.

-Vegeta, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?- le pregunto en español.

Era evidente que algo le había pasado a la memoria de Vegeta.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos ante Krilin.

-Sí, te entiendo- logro decir. Finalmente, se puso de pie, el cuerpo tenso, las piernas abiertas, listo para la acción- te preguntare de nuevo, Krilin, ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Quién diablos son todos estos otros lobos?

Krilin relajo su postura, tratando de dejar ver a Vegeta que no lo estaba desafiando.

-Ha pasado un siglo desde que tu hermana murió.

Vegeta gruño y, moviendo más rápido de lo que el ojo podía ver, agarro el cuello de Krilin.

-¡Mientes! Se lo que acaba de suceder. Siento el dolor de ella corriendo por mis venas, incluso ahora. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!

Krilin levanto la mano para hacer retroceder a los lobos que se estaban acercando lentamente para defenderlo.

-Vegeta, tú me conoces. Somos compañeros de manada. ¿Alguna vez te mentiría?

Vegeta escucho a Krilin mientras sostenía la mirada del lobo, buscando cualquier engaño. Finalmente lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Krilin se contuvo antes de caer al suelo. Enderezando su ropa, hablo con seriedad, pero con calma.

-Vegeta, creo que has sido maldecido. Estamos en el año 2010. Hemos sido atacados por el Alfa de Serbia y creemos que la está usando una bruja. Dos potentes luces te golpearon en el pecho. No sabemos de qué se tratan las maldiciones, pero tenemos a una sanadora gitana que podría ser capaz de descifrarlo.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, cerrando a Krilin con sus ojos color ámbar.

-¿Una sanadora gitana? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos una sanadora gitana?

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte. No es 1910, es 2010. Cien años han pasado desde la muerta de Kale.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?- pregunto Vegeta, sin hablar con ninguna otra persona- y, sin embargo, incluso mientras estoy aquí de pie, recuerdos llenan mi mente que solo podrían ser después de su tiempo. Conozco las cosas que existían en 1910- empezó a pasearse mientras trataba de resolver la confusión que enredaba a sus pensamientos- pero también conozco todas las cosas que se han creado desde entonces. ¿Por qué siento que hoy es el día en que murió? Cada emoción en estado puro; cada sacudida de dolor; cada letal rayo de ira. Siento todo eso como si hubiera acabado de suceder.

Nadie respondió al monologo de Vegeta, mirándolo con ojos cautelosos.

-Nuestro aventón está aquí- hablo Trunks, y todos se volvieron para ver a las dos Hummers y las dos furgonetas estacionarse.

Krilin volvió a mirar a Vegeta para ver su reacción. Después de oírle decir que tenía recuerdos de lo que había sucedido tras la muerte de Kale, Krilin no estaba seguro de cuales cosas serían nuevas para él. Pero Vegeta no actuó sorprendido o confundido por los vehículos modernos.

Krilin se acercó más a su Beta a medida que los otros lobos comenzaron a subirse a los autos.

-Sé que estas confundido y dolido, pero has confiado en mí desde que éramos crías. Por favor, confía en mí ahora. Puedo llevarte a Bardock y Gine.

La cabeza de Vegeta se alzó rápidamente.

-¿Los Alfas están aquí?

Krilin asintió.

-Iré contigo.

Vegeta apretó los dientes mientras seguía a Krilin hasta los vehículos. Mientras subía reconoció a Ten Shin Han, Jaco, Yamcha, y Kettle. Antes había reconocido a algunos otros: Dyspo, Zarbuto y Zirloin.

Hizo caso omiso de los lobos que no reconoció. Podía sentir su dominio sobre ellos. Ellos no eran ninguna amenaza.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Hemos estado en los Alpes de Transilvania durante casi una semana. Tuvimos un encuentro multi-manada- respondió Krilin.

La frente de Vegeta se arrugo mientras fruncía el ceño. Imágenes llenaron su mente, imágenes con agujeros negros en ellas.

-¿Por qué recuerdo esto?

-¿Qué recuerdas?- le hablo Ten Shin Han a su Beta por primera vez desde que Vegeta había recuperado la consciencia.

-Recuerdo haber estado aquí. Recuerdo luchar con algunos lobos de la manada Serbia, pero no sé por qué. Recuerdo que me encerraron, pero no puedo recordar por qué. Hay estos oscuros espacios en blanco en mi memoria- la voz de Vegeta fue constante, aunque sus palabras se convirtieron en lacónicas a medida que su frustración aumentaba- ¿Por qué no recuerdo algunos de estos lobos con nosotros? Puedo oler que son de la manada, pero no tengo ningún recuerdo de ustedes.

-Me gustaría tener respuestas para ti, Beta. Pero estoy tan perdido como tú- admitió Krilin.

Vegeta se puso rígido.

-Yo no soy tu Beta, Krilin.

-Sí, lo eres. Te convertiste en nuestro Beta poco después de la muerte de tu hermana- ofreció Ten Shin Han.

-No tengo ningún recuerdo de eso. Seguramente me acordaría de algo tan importante como eso- gruño Vegeta.

El vehículo se quedó en silencio después de sus palabras, el único sonido era el zumbido del motor a medida que viajaban por la montaña hasta el pueblo. Vegeta miro por la ventana a la oscuridad… se sentía uno con esa oscuridad.

Los lugares vacíos en su interior, y este dolor inexplicable que lo estaba desgarrando por la mitad, lo arrastraban fuera de la luz. Cerró los ojos, en busca de cosas que ni siquiera sabía que había perdido. Pero podía sentir que algo se había ido. Algo muy importante y sagrado para él se había ido.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, Krilin vio a Milk y Pan de pie delante de un gran edificio. La falta de luz en la calle dejaba al cielo brillando con un centenar de estrellas tan lejos como el ojo podía ver en todas direcciones. El edificio, una taberna, era de dos pisos y tenía un techo inclinado agudamente que brillaba por la nieve.

Cinco chimeneas sobresalían con orgullo desde el techo y el humo se elevaba de ellas, desapareciendo en el cielo de la noche fría. Las cuatro ventanas en el segundo piso parpadeaban con luz, muy probablemente debido a las lámparas de aceite ardiendo o a velas encendidas, haciendo evidente que esta ciudad no tenía electricidad. El primer piso se jactaba de un gran porche cubierto con dos sillas de mimbre frente a frente. Al lado de las sillas, dos bancos de madera desgastados estaban puestos a ambos lados de la gran puerta que permite el acceso al interior. Un letrero colgado del techo exponía el nombre de la taberna "Circiuma*".

Muy original, pensó Krilin. Sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo a las dos chicas acurrucadas juntas para mantener el frio a raya. Saludaron a los vehículos acercándose.

Después de salir del auto, Goku se acercó a Pan y Milk. Necesitaba informarlas brevemente antes de que pudieran provocar a Vegeta con sus observaciones abrasivas habituales.

Las bocas de Pan y Milk cayeron abiertas a la vez mientras sus ojos se posaban en su Beta. Notaron su rostro excesivamente sombrío y sus ojos ensombrecidos. Goku rápidamente les explico lo que había sucedido, pero abandono el tema cuando Vegeta se acercó.

-Hay una gran sala de reunión en la parte de atrás- le dijo Milk a Goku- pero estábamos esperando permanentemente aquí de pie. ¿No hay otro grupo en camino?

Goku asintió mientras Vegeta los pasaba. Una vez que estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Goku continúo.

-Habríamos esperado ser los últimos en venir, pero Vegeta es peligroso en estos momentos. Teníamos que conseguir traerlo hasta aquí- sus ojos se posaron en Pan, quien dio un paso atrás al ver la mirada que él le estaba dando; una mirada que decía que estaba a punto de dejar caer una bomba en su regazo- necesitamos que trabajes tu magia en él. No sabemos lo que paso. Krilin piensa que es una maldición.

-¿Qué magia? Yo no tengo magia- los ojos de Pan se abrieron- ¿Cómo voy a saber qué hacer?

Milk tomo la mano de su amiga.

-Cada vez que has necesitado hacer algo, tu cerebro gitano te lo ha facilitado. Confía en tu don.

Pan respiro hondo y soltó aire, desinflando sus mejillas mientras el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

-Está bien. Manos a la obra- dijo armándose de valor.

-Esa es mi pequeña soldado gitana- Milk le guiño un ojo.

-Soldado gitana, ¿en serio?- Pan rodo los ojos.

-Cuando Bul vuelva dejare que se haga cargo de los apodos e insultos. Pero en este momento creo que hubiera querido que yo me encargue por ella- bromeo Milk. Ella y Pan habían decidido hablar de Bulma en presente y con una actitud positiva, como si fuera a regresar en cualquier momento. Sentían que tal vez si se esforzaban por un resultado positivo este iba a suceder. Pensar en la alternativa no era una opción.

-Me parece bien- Pan asintió a medida que se volvía para seguir a los otros lobos en la taberna.

Ella, Milk y Goku fueron los últimos en entrar en la sala de atrás. Lámparas de aceite encendidas colgaban de las paredes, creando un suave resplandor misterioso. El fuego en la gran chimenea de piedra crujía y saltaba mientras la madera ardía con llamas de color naranja brillante.

Milk se dio cuenta de que las manadas habían creado un semicírculo, frente a Bardorck y Gine en la parte delantera de la sala.

Luego observo a Vegeta de rodillas ante ellos, los hombros caídos hacia adelante, con la cabeza inclinada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le susurro a Goku, deliberadamente no usando su vínculo de modo que Pan pudiera oír.

-Está pagando lealtad a su Alfa. No recuerda que el es nuestro Beta.

Milk se quedó sin aliento.

-Es una broma.

-Me temo que no, amor- respondió Goku mientras guiaba a las dos chicas a través de la multitud. A medida que se acercaban dentro del rango escucharon las palabras suaves de Vegeta.

-Yo renuncio a mi derecho como Alfa y al hacerlo, se disuelve la manada Rumana del Oeste. Creo que debemos fusionar nuestras manadas y ser una, como usted la ha llamado… Los Lobos Grises Rumanos. Elijo ser su segundo, para apoyarlo y a nadie más. Lo protegeré con mi vida; protegeré la manada; voy a ser fiel; voy a ser humilde con este papel con el que me honra. ¿Acepta mi lealtad?

-Vegeta, mírame- le dijo Bardock suavemente.

Vegeta levanto la cabeza y miro al hombre que lo había asesorado y lo había amado como un hijo.

-Sé que no te acuerdas, pero yo ya te he aceptado. Has sido mi Beta durante un siglo.

Vegeta comenzó a negar, el brillo en sus ojos estaba lleno de incredulidad.

-Tienes que confiar en mí, al igual que has confiado en Krilin. ¿Acaso te mentiría?- la pregunta también era un desafío. Si Vegeta discrepaba, esencialmente llamando a su Alfa mentiroso, estaría sujeto a la disciplina, o incluso un desafío.

-Sé que usted nunca me mentiría- concedió Vegeta.

-¿Vas a permitir que nuestra sanadora te examine?

Vegeta asintió una vez.

Bardock se dirigió a los tres Alfas que se encontraban a su izquierda.

-Les voy a pedir que por favor lleven a sus manadas arriba. Hay varias habitaciones grandes disponibles.

Shapnner y 17 comenzaron a sacar a sus lobos.

Ox dio un paso adelante.

-¿Me necesitas para algo?

Bardock negó.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero en este momento, se trata de un problema de manada. Voy a hablar contigo, Shapnner y 17 un momento después para discutir sobre el mejor curso de acción para sus manadas. Sé que tu hija está aquí, Ox, pero ella es parte de nuestra manada. Somos responsables de ella ahora.

Ox asintió.

-Lo sé. Eso no lo hace más fácil.

-Entiendo.

Ox llevo su manada fuera y cerró la puerta detrás de él, todo el tiempo tratando de aceptar que su papel aquí puede que haya terminado.

 ***Circiuma: Taberna.**


	5. Bardock IV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 4: Bardock IV**

Bardock se puso de pie, más de su fuerza regresando a cada minuto.

-Pan, van hacia adelante.

Pan dio pasos tentativos hacia el frente de la sala y tomo una posición próxima a Vegeta. No escapo a la atención de Bardock que Trunks se movió entre la manada, siguiendo la progresión de Pan a la parte delantera.

-Todos los demás tomen asiento. En el suelo si no hay suficientes sillas.

Como Bardock había esperado, los lobos dominantes permanecieron de pie, asi como lo hicieron sus compañeras.

Pan miro a su Alfa.

-Realmente no sé lo que estoy haciendo, así que solo voy a tocarlo como lo hice contigo.

Bardock asintió.

-Vegeta llamo Pan tentativamente.

Vegeta volvió su mirada ámbar en ella, y aunque Pan sabía que él no se acordaba de ella, todavía era impactante ver la falta de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

-¿Puedo poner mi mano sobre tu corazón?

Él se puso de pie, elevándose sobre la pequeña sanadora.

-Puedes hacerlo.

Pan se acercó y puso su pequeña mano sobre el corazón de Vegeta. Ella no se sorprendió por la fuerza que sintió en sus músculos o la forma en que se tensaron mientras hacía contacto.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que la fuerza conocedora dentro de ella se hiciera cargo. Vio oscuridad. Una entidad fluyendo por las venas de él, moviéndose a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cerebro, donde creo una película sobrenatural viscosa. Pan metió la mano en la oscuridad, buscando su origen, su propósito. Ella se quedó sin aliento al sentir la intensión malvada detrás de ella. Una maldición.

No, pensó Pan. No una maldición. Dos maldiciones. Ella empujo contra ellas y brevemente sintió la magia detrás de las mismas; una magia negra destinada a destruir recuerdos. No solo cualquier recuerdo, sino recuerdos preciados, recuerdos que alteran la vida.

Pan no podía creer lo intrincado de las maldiciones. La segunda maldición ligaba a Vegeta como el único lobo capaz de buscar a Bulma. Se preguntó por qué la persona que lo maldijo elegiría al compañero de Bulma como el único capaz de recordarla. Podía seguir su rastro, ¿cierto?

Recuerdos preciados, recordó. Vegeta no recuerda a su compañera.

Pan sintió el dolor del lobo como si su propia Alma buscara el consuelo de su compañera. A medida que Pan siguió mirando más profundamente en su inconsciente, vio que los recuerdos aún estaban allí, pero estaban confinados.

Entonces se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

La maldición era para Goku.

Pan aparto la mano, se derrumbó, y hubiera golpeado el suelo si Trunks no hubiera, de alguna manera, estado allí para atraparla. Ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo la oscuridad retroceder de su propia mente.

Trunks le ayudo a ponerse de pie y mantuvo las manos en su cintura hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella se mantenía estable. Ella lo miro, con el ceño fruncido. El sonrió y le guiño un ojo mientras daba un paso atrás.

Pan negó con la cabeza pensando que era extraño que Trunks hubiera estado allí para atraparla. Bardock se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo su atención hacia él.

-Es una maldición. Bueno, en realidad, dos maldiciones- comenzó ella- voy a tratar de describir esto lo mejor que puedo. Es un poco complejo- miro a Bardock, esperando a ver si tenía algo que decir.

El asintió, indicándole que continuara.

-Bien, entonces. La primera es una especie de maldición de recuerdos atados. De lo que puede ver, está a confinado los buenos recuerdos de Vegeta. Y por buenos, me refiero a sus recuerdos más preciados y culminantes. Así que lo mundano, cotidiano, las cosas aburridas permanecen ahí.

-¿Acaba de decir cosas aburridas?- murmuro Milk.

Goku la golpeo ligeramente en su trasero.

-Compórtate.

-Solo estoy diciendo. A Bulma le habría encantado eso- dijo con aire ausente.

Sin hacer caso, Pan continuo.

-Parece que la maldición comenzó a confinar sus buenos recuerdos desde el día de la muerte de su hermana. Mi conjetura es que ella quería que olvidara a su compañera. Cualquier cosa importante en la vida de Vegeta que fuera positivo se ha ido. Es por eso que no recuerda convertirse en tu Beta; es por eso que no se acuerda de los nuevos compañeros de manada. Me imagino que no recuerda ningún acoplamiento tampoco. El hecho más importante, me gustaría señalar, es que ella le hizo olvidar a su compañera.

Toda la sala se quedó sin aliento. Cada uno de ellos entendiendo la implicación de algo tan importante como esencialmente la pérdida de su compañera. Si Vegeta no recordaba a Bulma, ¿Qué le habría hecho eso a ellos y su vínculo? Más importante aún, ¿Cómo iban a encontrarla?

-La siguiente maldición es donde se pone más complicado. La maldición hace a Vegeta el único capaz de encontrar a Bulma. Es casi como si ella estuviera atada a la manada a través de él. Además, tengo que decirte Bardock, que la primera maldición tenía el nombre de Goku en ella. Vegeta bloqueo a Goku con su cuerpo y fue golpeado por ella.

Milk se abrazó a Goku.

-No sé lo que haría si no me pudieras recordar- susurro ella.

-Probablemente me golpearías hasta que recordara- bromeo Goku, aliviando la tensión de su compañera.

Milk resoplo.

-Me conoces tan bien.

Bardock se acercó a su Beta y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Nici un cuvant un-mi poate exprima gratitudinea pentru ca mi-ai protejat fiul, (No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento hacia ti por proteger a mi hijo). Vamos a arreglar esto, Vegeta. No nos vamos a detener hasta que tengas todos tus recuerdos de vuelta y Bulma este a salvo a tu lado.

Bulma se apartó del abrazo.

-¿Quién es Bulma?

-Ella es tu compañera.

-Yo no tengo una compañera. No me importa la maldición… no hay ninguna manera en el infierno que algún lobo pueda olvidar a su compañera- Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

Mientras observaba al compañero de su mejor amiga negarla, Milk no pudo detener la lágrima que se deslizo por su mejilla.

-Vegeta, te lo estoy diciendo, tú tienes una compañera. Nunca diría una cosa así si no fuera verdad- imploro Bardock.

Krilin hablo.

-Tienes una compañera. Ella es toda una fiera que te vuelve loco.

Otros miembros de la manada comenzaron a asentir con la cabeza, tratando de convencer a su Beta.

Vegeta continúo alejándose de la manada hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir de allí. No podía soportar el peso de sus miradas.

-¡NO TENGO UNA COMPAÑERA!- gruño y se volvió, saliendo furiosamente por la puerta. La multitud se separó, algunos tropezando para salir del camino de furioso Beta.

Pan y Milk saltaron cuando la puerta se cerró de un golpe tan fuerte que hizo temblar las paredes.

Goku envolvió los brazos alrededor de su compañera y la atrajo hacia sí. A través de sus lágrimas le oyó susurrar:

-No puedo imaginar el dolor que debe estar sintiendo por dentro, incluso si él no sabe por qué. ¿Y si nunca se acuerda?

Goku froto la espalda de Milk, tratando de calmarla.

-No nos vamos a rendir hasta que lo haga.

En ese momento, las lágrimas vinieron con toda su fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa con Bul? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar Bulma?

Pan se acercó, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro también.

Bulla, Bra y Trunks se acercaron y rodearon a los otros tres. Trunks vio las lágrimas correr por el rostro de Pan y sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió.

Él se acercó y le tomo la mano. Le dio un apretón reconfortante y luego la dejo ir, porque no quería incomodarla. Pan lo miro con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Su expresión le dijo que ella apreciaba el gesto.

Milk se apartó de Goku y se volvió a Bulla y Bra.

-¿Dónde han estado?- pregunto secándose los ojos. Se dio cuenta que ella no las había visto desde que salieron de las Hummers.

-Bardock nos envió a hablar con el dueño de la taberna sobre quedarnos aquí. Nos escabullimos justo en el momento en que Pan estaba acabando su cosa de sanadora. Hemos escuchado todo- explico Bulla.

-¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?- pregunto Bra.

-Creo que tenemos que esperar a que mi padre nos lo hagas saber. Utilizará todas las herramientas que tiene, así que no se preocupen, tendrán trabajo- justo cuando Goku termino de hablar, Bardock los alcanzo.

El Alfa se dirigió a Goku y Trunks.

-Krilin y Ten están aquí para ayudarles a organizar la asignación de las habitaciones. Creo que hay seis habitaciones en el edificio conectados a esta. Bulla y Bra, muéstrenles a donde ir. Hagan que funcione.

Antes de que pudieran responder, Bardock salió de la habitación.

El decidió buscar a los tres Alfas antes de ir a Vegeta. Se imaginó que su Beta necesitaba estar solo para ordenar la información que Pan había explicado.

Subió las escaleras y los encontró de pie junto a la barandilla, enfrascados en una conversación.

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo Bardock cortésmente mientras todos se volvían a mirarlo.

-Bardock ofrecemos nuestras condolencias por lo que le paso a tu manada- le dijo 17 suavemente.

-Gracias. Todos apreciamos tu apoyo. En este momento no hay realmente nada que tu o sus manadas puedan hacer- Bardock levanto la mano para placar preventivamente a los Alfas- no lo digo como un insulto. A veces, un montón de ayuda termina siendo un obstáculo.

-Entiendo- reconoció 17- podemos organizar para que algunos compañeros de la manada tómenlos vehículos de vuelta, mientras nos preparemos para partir. Deberíamos estar en nuestro camino para esta noche.

Bardock miro su reloj.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado no me había dado cuanta que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Si ustedes y los suyos necesitan descansar, por favor, háganlo.

Los tres Alfas negaron con la cabeza.

-Estaremos bien- prometió 17.

Bardock les dio las gracias de nuevo y se despidió. Una vez hecho esto, sintió que era el momento de buscar a su Beta y tratar de arreglarlo tanto como sea posible. La sangre de Bardock hervía al pensar que alguien, y no solo alguien, sino una bruja, había herido a uno de los suyos. Habría mucho que pagar.

Después de hacer algunas búsquedas, Bardock encontró a Vegeta sentado en un banco al otro lado de la carretera de la taberna.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia él, mirando de arriba abajo en la carretera. No había autos perturbando el silencio de la noche. El crujido de la nieve bajo sus pies parecía resonar con fuerza.

El pueblo era pequeño, y muy primitivo en algunos aspectos. Aunque había agua corriente, no hay electricidad. Las lámparas de aceite iluminaban los edificios y las chimeneas calentaban las casas. Bardock sonrió para sí mismo ante la simplicidad de la vida aquí. Pero incluso en este caso, la complejidad y dificultades encontraron su camino.

Vegeta levanto la vista cuando Bardock se sentó junto a él.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarme de mi compañera, Bardock? ¿En qué clase de hombre me convierte eso?

Bardock paso un brazo alrededor de él, dándole brevemente la comodidad del tacto y haciéndole saber que no estaba solo.

-Te hace como el resto de nosotros: vulnerable. Sin importar lo que hagamos, sin importar cuanto nos esforcemos, no podemos proteger a nuestras compañera de todo. No somos omniscientes ni omnipresentes- Bardock se sentó erguido, contemplando- creo que parte de la razón por la que ella ha sido borrada por completo de tu memoria es porque aún no han concluido la ceremonia de unión o los Ritos de Sangre.

Vegeta volvió la cabeza bruscamente.

\- ¿Por qué estaba esperando, una invitación grabada?

Bardock se rio entre dientes.

-No era tan simple.

-¿Alguna vez lo es con las mujeres?

-No dejes que mi compañera te oiga decir eso- bromeo Bardock.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no estoy vinculado a mi compañera?

-Estuvieron atraídos entre si desde el primer día. La intensidad de su relación es una de las más fuertes que he visto en mi vida. Pero a pesar de eso, no había señales de apareamiento.

Vegeta respiro fuerte.

-¿Nada?

Bardock negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y sin embargo, yo estaba seguro de que era mi compañera?- pregunto Vegeta con incredulidad.

-Todos los estábamos. Se confirmó poco antes de que la mansión ardiera en llamas.

-¿Cómo?- Vegeta se sintió esperanzado. ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro. Él ni siquiera recordaba a la chica de la que Bardock hablaba.

-Su vínculo finalmente reacciono. Fueron capaces de escuchar los pensamientos del uno al otro- Bardock vio cómo su Beta procesaba las noticias.

Vegeta sintió como lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Tenía una compañera… ¡una compañera! Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, cuando un pensamiento lo golpeo.

-Si tengo una compañera, ¿Dónde diablos esta?

-El Alfa de la manada Serbia trato de matarla.

Vegeta se levantó bruscamente, indignado, pero luego una palabra clave lo golpeo.

-¿Trato de matarla? Asi que, ¿ella no está muerta?

Bardock negó con la cabeza.

-Dime- dijo simplemente Vegeta.

-Kalifa, una de nuestras jóvenes hembras no apareadas fue engañada por Frost para que aceptara matar a tu compañera. Se suponía que esto te secaría de la imagen y me dejaría sin tu protección.

Vegeta cerró los ojos.

-Me acuerdo de eso. Recuerdo matar a una chica, pero no la reconocí. ¿Era de la manada? ¿Mate a uno de los nuestros?- su voz tembló de horror.

-Cálmate, Vegeta. Ella traiciono a nuestra manada. Ella trato de matar a tu compañera. Has sido justificado en el juicio y la sentencia- Bardock hizo una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos mientras seguía recordando los acontecimientos de esa noche- cuando tu vínculo se acciono, Bulma fue capaz de decirte lo que recordaba. Tú compartiste tus recuerdos conmigo. Ella fue empujada a una caverna y ha sido gravemente herida.

-¿Por qué no he estado buscando por ella?- lo interrumpió Vegeta.

-Ella te hizo prometer conseguir poner a salvo a sus amigas en primer lugar.

-¿Y la escuche? ¿¡Puse a sus amigas antes que a mi propia compañera!?

Bardock se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- la frente de Vegeta se frunció mientras observaba a su Alfa confundido.

-Tu compañera puede ser muy convincente cuando tiene que serlo. Ella casi te dijo que si ibas por ella y sin poner a salvo a sus amigas en primer lugar, nunca te perdonaría. Y sabias que decía la verdad. Si hay una cosa que Bulma es, es leal, ferozmente leal a los que ama.

-Entonces, ¿ella está ahí fuera, herida, y sola con este frio helado?- Vegeta se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que no conocía a esta chica, no sabía lo que se suponía que debía sentir por ella, el aun así quería salvarla… quería una oportunidad de conocerla.

-Vamos a encontrarla- las palabras de Bardock fueron absolutas. El no aceptaría nada menos que el retorno seguro de Bulma y la memoria de su Beta restaurada. Y la bruja que se atrevió a tocar lo que era suyo, bueno, quería su cabeza en una estaca. Violento, definitivamente. Pero entonces, él era el Alfa y nadie lastimaba lo que era suyo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- pregunto Vegeta. Se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados solo porque él no podía recordar cosas. Ella era de la manada. El haría lo que tuviera que hacer por proteger esa manada.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan. Encuéntrame en la sala atrás de la taberna. Voy a ir a buscar a los demás.

El Alfa y su Beta comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la taberna.

Vegeta continúo cuando Bardock se detuvo a conversar con el dueño de la taberna.

-Voy a compensarte bien por el tiempo que nos permitas quedarnos- le dijo a Nicolae, un hombre bajo y de mediana edad con un vientre redondo y una pequeña barba. Él tenía una sonrisa fácil y, por lo que Bardock podía ver, era un alma gentil. Bardock hablo en su lengua materna, con ganas de hacer amistad con el caballero y crear una camaradería con él.

-¿He oído que tienes aun miembro de tu familia perdido?- le pregunto Nicolae.

-Sí. Estamos teniendo una reunión familiar y la chica se perdió en el bosque. Estaremos aquí hasta que la encontremos.

-Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer, la hare. Por ahora, voy a tener comida preparada para tu familia.

Bardock asintió.

-Eso sería genial. Voy a enviar a alguno de mis muchachos para ayudar a preparar y reunir lo que necesites. Gracias.

 **Gueno, gente… aquí la continuación! Para los que me estaban preguntando con quien carrizos quedaba Pan, pues, aquí les dejo una pista, solo para que se hagan a la idea.**

 **Me encantaría saber lo que opinan, si no es mucha molestia. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer la historia, es una adaptación, solo aclarando para que no haya confuciones ;)**

 **Actualizare lo antes posible, por favor espérenme!**

 **¡Nos Leemos!**


	6. Milk V

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 5: Milk V**

Vegeta vio como Bardock y Gine entraban en la sala de atrás. Siguiéndolos estaban Krilin, Ten Shin Han y luego otros que olían como de la manada, pero de quienes no se acordaba.

El noto que la sanadora y la pelirroja seguían mirándolo a escondidas. Era obvio que ellas lo conocían, pero no importaba cuan duro lo intentara, ellas permanecieron como vacíos oscuros en su mente.

-Está bien, papi. Empecemos la fiesta- Milk aplaudió, puntualizando su obvia impaciencia.

-Goku- la voz de Bardock era una advertencia.

-Luna, siéntate- le gruño Goku a Milk.

Milk miro a su compañero fulminante, pero accedió murmurando:

-Vas a pagar por eso más tarde.

Goku gimió.

-Como mi compañera acoplada tienes demasiado poder sobre mí.

Milk se rio a carcajadas.

-Eso, mi amor, es porque eres hombre y por lo tanto fácilmente distraído por todas las cosas femeninas. Lo cual funciona a mi favor cuando estas siendo un idiota.

Goku rio entre dientes mientras tiraba de un mecho de su cabello como fingida venganza.

Mientras tanto, un semicírculo se formó alrededor de Bardock y Gine en la parte delantera de la habitación. Mientras todo el mundo se establecía, Trunks tomo la pared directamente detrás de Pan, exactamente como el papel de centinela. Un fuego ardía directamente detrás de todos ellos en una gran chimenea de piedra proyectando sombras sobre la habitación, agregándole el misterio que los mantenía a todos ellos cautivos.

Cuando la sala de quedo callada, el estallido de la madera quemándose y el crepitar de las llamas lleno el pesado silencio. Bardock estaba de pie, pero permaneció en silencio mientras miraba a cada miembro de su manada, cada miembro que él había elegido por su feroz amor y fidelidad el uno por el otro. No es que otros miembros en la manada no dieran todo, pero Bardock sabía que este grupo tenía una relación cercana. Eso pasa cuando la gente pasa junto a través del fuego. Como el metal caliente, estos empiezan a suavizarse, y cuando los juntas, sus emociones y su lealtad se convierten en piezas soldadas, y las piezas ya no se separan. Esa unión mientras deja el fuego, enfriándose, es permanente e irrompible.

Ese tipo de unión era lo que iba a ser necesario para pasar por todo esto. Bardock no estaba bajo ilusiones de que antes del final, no se derramarían lágrimas, el dolor amenazaría con separarlos y la sangre cubriría las paredes. Si, le tomaría al vínculo forjado por el fuego caminar por el infierno que iban a encarar pronto.

Muy pronto.

-He estado pensando sobre la situación. Voy a explicar esto y entonces decidiremos como dividiremos nuestros recursos- Bardock hizo una pausa para ver si alguien tenía algo que decir. Nadie hablo, pero todos los ojos se fijaron en él.

-Tenemos tres dilemas- continuo Bardock-Tenemos un miembro de la manada desaparecida y compañera de nuestro Beta. Todo lo que sabemos es que está perdida en esta montaña en algún lugar. En segundo lugar, Vegeta ha sido maldecido, dos veces. Gracias a Pan entendemos la naturaleza de estas maldiciones, sin embargo, no sabemos cómo romperlas o quien las realizo. Lo que me lleva a nuestro tercer dilema: hay una bruja, una bruja muy poderosa, asistiendo a la manada de Serbia. Necesitamos saber su identidad. Hay poder en poseer el nombre de un ser maligno, arrastrándolos a la luz, exponiéndolos. Ahí es cuando se encuentran las debilidades.

Bardock comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación. El movimiento ayudo a su lobo a calmarse, lo que le permitía resolver mejor los problemas.

-Goku, Chichi, Trunks y Krilin. Ustedes regresaran a la mansión de la manada- se volvió y se dirigió a Krilin- vas a buscar a Kaio. Es hora de mirar en la historia de la manada. Creo que si excavas suficientemente profundo podrás descubrir algo sobre la bruja o el por qué la manada Serbia nos ha atacado.

-¿Quién es Kaio?- pregunto Milk.

Krilin respondió:

-Nuestro historiador de la manada.

-Oh, el historiador de la manada. ¿Lo mantienen en un calabozo o algo así? Nunca lo he visto.

-Algo así- sonrió Krilin

Bardock continúo.

-Pan, Bulla, Bra y Vegeta, voy a enviarlos a un amigo de la manada. No es una sanadora, pero ha vivido entre ellos y mantiene registros de su historia. Normalmente evito buscarla. Pocos saben de su conexión con los gitanos y no quiero exponerla. Si Frost supiera del conocimiento que ella posee, el haría cualquier cosa para ponerle las manos encima- sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas mientras miraba a Pan y sonreía- creo que te será una grata sorpresa.

Pan le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque estaba algo recelosa de la mirada en los ojos de su Alfa.

-Alfa- Trunks aclaro su garganta mientras hablaba- me gustaría ir con Bulla y Pan- el no dio ninguna razón para su petición, esperando a ver cuál sería la respuesta de Bardock.

Bardock miro a Gine, quien le dio un asentimiento casi imperceptible.

" _No te metas_ " le dijo ella a través de su vínculo.

" _Mina_ " su voz era una burlona reprimenda. " _Me haces daño al decir esas cosas."_

" _Deja que el destino siga su curso, Alfa. Si él está solicitando estar con ella tal vez su lobo sabe algo que nosotros no. No creo que Trunks sea totalmente consciente del posesivo y protector comportamiento que ha estado exhibiendo. Accede a su petición, mi amor."_

" _Me haces un hombre mejor, un Alfa mejor, Gine mía_ " Bardock acaricio su rostro a través de su vínculo.

" _No lo olvides_ " se burló ella.

Bardock gimió en voz alta.

-Malditas americanas influyendo en mi mujer- se quejó él.

Gine guiño un ojo a las confusas miradas de Pan y Milk.

Bardock accedió.

-Bien. Trunks, tú y Bra cambian de lugar. Puedes ir con Pan- el oyó a su compañera gruñirle un poco al agregar eso último. Después de todo, no tenía que señalar que Pan era el motivo de la solicitud de Trunks, pero a veces las deliberaciones eran el mejor curso de acción… especialmente para un Alfa.

Trunks no respondió a la indirecta de Bardock, simplemente asintió y volvió a su puesto de centinela.

Bardock se dirigió a Pan.

-Su nombre es Vados de las Fae*, pero ella prefiere Vados- el observo el rostro de Pan y supo que su sangre gitana intuitivamente comprendía el significado detrás del nombre.

Pan suspiro.

-Oh, no pueden ser reales, ¿verdad?

Bardock sonrió otra vez.

-Los hombres lobo existen, ¿no?- fue la respuesta de él.

-Sí, pero eso ahora me parece normal.

-¿Quién es real?- Milk estaba desconcertada, ladeando la cabeza y mirando a su mejor amiga.

-De las Fae significa de las Hadas*- Pan sonrió a Milk- voy a conocer a una hada.

-¿Te refieres a aquellas con alas y polvillo?- pregunto Milk.

-Creo que no habrá ningún polvillo- dijo Pan alegremente.

-Ah, hombre- se quejó Milk- ella va a conocer a la Hada y yo me tengo que ir a un calabozo para hablar con un viejo, escribano hombre lobo solitario que esta probablemente tan gastado y polvoriento como los registros que tendremos que examinar cuidadosamente.

Pan miro a Bardock y luego regreso a Milk.

-Eso lo resume todo, Pelinegra- su sonrisa permaneció en su lugar.

-Eso no está bien, S*. No está bien en absoluto- Milk miro a su suegro.

-¿Aun con la S?- pregunto Bardock.

-Sí, bueno, solo porque eres Alfa no significa que estas exento de apodos. Aunque puedo llamarte A*, pero sería demasiado tentador para añadir el agujero de la palabra detrás de ello.

La sala estallo en una necesaria risa.

Pan golpeo su puño con el de Milk.

-Anotación.

Bardock gruño a las dos chicas, pero lo suavizo con un guiño.

-Creo que prefiero S.

Milk asintió hacia él.

-Buena elección.

" _Gracias, Luna."_ Susurro Goku en su mente.

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Por traer la risa. Habrá poca alegría en los próximos días y debemos aferrarnos a ella cuando venga. Nos diste un regalo_." Él estaba trazando sus marcas distraídamente por debajo de sus cabellos negros.

" _Gracias, hombre lobo. Pero todavía no estas fuera de la caseta del perro. No creas que me persuadirán tus dulces palabras."_

Goku se rio entre dientes.

" _Se me ocurren varias cosas que podrían persuadirte."_

Goku le envió imágenes que marcaban sus palabras. Milk jadeo y golpeo su pecho.

-Goku, deja de coquetear con tu compañera. Presta atención- gruño Bardock, aunque estaba tratando de no reír.

Vegeta observaba desde el otro lado del semicírculo. La manera tan fácil en que interactuaba Goku y su compañera, el evidente amor y afecto que se compartían… _Yo tuve eso_ , pensó.

¿Cómo podría olvidar tener eso? ¿Ella se burlaba de mí? ¿La miraba con la adoración que Goku miraba a Chichi?

La mente de Vegeta vago. Él estaba desconcertado por la idea de si en efecto él tenía una compañera, no solo la había olvidado a ella… su rostro, el color de sus ojos o su cabello. El no solo había olvidado la sensación de su piel o la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se había olvidado de todo lo que ellos habían tenido. Sintió un doloroso desgarro a través de su pecho. ¿La abrase? ¿La bese? Cerró los ojos, y apretándolos muy duro, tratando de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que afirmara que ella existía. Bulma, su compañera. Pero nada, no hubo nada.

Gruño cuando sintió a su lobo revolverse. Su lobo sabía algo que el no. Tal vez su lobo la recordaba… o tal vez acababa de acordarse de tenerla y ahora sabía que era algo perdido. Miro al otro lado, hacia Goku, e hizo contacto visual, un pedido silencioso para hablar luego. Goku asintió, sus labios se tensaron en algo parecido a la tristeza.

Bardock aclaro su garganta, trayendo a todos a la tarea.

-Está bien, estos son los planes. Los elegí a todos ustedes porque han pasado por mucho y triunfaron. No se equivoquen, esto no será fácil. Tratar con una bruja es peligroso, especialmente con una de quien no sabemos nada. Confíen en la fuerza de cada uno. Protéjanse el uno al otro. Presten atención a las emociones o acciones que parecen fuera de lo normal para ustedes mismos o para otro en su grupo. Si notan a alguien actuando raro, podría ser la magia negra. Deben luchar contra ello.

El grupo se quedó en silencio mientras pensaban en las palabras de Bardock. Pan rompió el silencio con una risita.

-¿Qué está cosquilleando tu fantasía?- pregunto Milk secamente.

-Siento que todos deberíamos juntarnos como un grupo y Bardock debería anunciar…

Milk atrapo el tren de pensamiento de Pan y al mismo tiempo, dijo:

-¡Lo llamaremos la Comunidad del Anillo!

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse y chocaron las palmas.

Vegeta miro a Gine.

-Sí, son siempre así- contesto ella su pregunta tacita.

Vegeta soltó una profunda respiración, sacudiendo la cabeza ante el par que se reía tontamente.

-Hombre, Bul se hubiera entusiasmado con eso- se rio Milk.

-Deberíamos grabar todo esto así cuando vuelva lo podemos reproducir para ella.

-Pan, creo que Bul te diría que tus privilegios de grabación fueron revocados en el hospital- bromeo Milk.

Pan miro a Vegeta y Milk vio sus ruedas en movimiento.

-No- Milk sacudió la cabeza rotundamente.

-Puede desatar algo. Es decir, ella estaba con el trasero desnudo- razono Pan.

-Bueno, déjame aclarar esto. ¿Quieres mostrarle a Vegeta fotos del trasero desnudo de su compañera, bamboleándose frente a él, mientras el parecía que quería arrastrase por debajo de la cama? ¿La misma Bul que puso lubricante K-Y por encima de todos los autos de las animadoras, puso condones sobre sus antenas y luego escribió: "Las animadoras tienen ritmo" en sus parabrisas el año pasado por reírse de ella en La Bella y La Bestia? ¿La misma Bul que irrumpió en la casa de campo, lleno de tiza el campo, y dibujo una imagen de tetas y puso "buenas tetas" debajo de este solo porque la mascota del equipo para el que jugábamos era un chivo?

Pan resoplo.

-Eso fue totalmente hilarante.

-El punto el, Pan, ¿realmente quieres provocar la ira de Bulma?

-Está bien- se quejó Pan- sin embargo, tienes que admitir que sería gracioso ver su cara cuando el vea las fotos.

Milk se rio entre dientes.

-Casi es digno de su ira… casi.

Las chicas de dieron cuenta que la habitación se había quedado en silencio durante su discusión. Ambas miraron alrededor para encontrar a todos ellos mirándolas, las bocas cayeron abiertas, los ojos se ampliaron.

-Oh. Um, supongo que no sabían que Bul podía ser una pequeña feliz vengadora. Y generalmente esa venganza toma la forma de una referencia sexual.

Todo el mundo asintió y murmuraron un acuerdo de que a Bulma le gustaba bromear sobre todas las cosas sexuales.

Vegeta se puso de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho, su metro noventa y cinco parecía llenar la habitación.

-¿Es de mi compañera de la que están hablando?

-No es lo que esperabas, ¿cierto?- cuestiono Milk.

-¿Ella bromea abiertamente sobre el sexo?- pregunto el, no creyendo que cualquier compañera suya sería tan vulgar.

-Bromea acerca de ello, habla sobre ello, lo hace referencia en las conversaciones cotidianas. Sip, esa es tu compañera- Milk se rio de la mirada preocupada en el guapo rostro de Vegeta.

-Chichi, deja de asustar a Vegeta sobre su compañera-le reprendió Bardock- Vegeta, ella es una mujer notable. Ambos se complementan bien mutuamente.

-Oh, estoy segura de que ella lo complementa bien- murmuro Bra por debajo.

Pan y Milk se rieron tanto que tuvieron que agarrar sus costados.

Bra solo sonrió cuando Bardock le disparo una mirada que prácticamente decía que se callara.

Poniendo sus ojos en blanco, Bardock ignoro a las chicas que reían.

-Hoy y esta noche descansaremos. Despídanse de las otras manadas- dio a Milk, quien finalmente había ganado su compostura, una mirada acentuada- ellos se irán dentro de poco.

…

 _ **Más tarde esa noche.**_

Goku y Milk entraron en la sala de reuniones después de haberse despedido de Ox, mientras él y los otros Alfas comenzaban a llevar a sus manadas montaña abajo. Varios miembros de la manada habían conducido los Hummers y las furgonetas por la montaña para recobrar más vehículos para el transporte de las manadas.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Pan a Milk.

-Sí, sé que mi padre quiere quedarse, pero Bardock piensa que en este caso menos es más.

-¿De qué es lo que querías hablar, Vegeta?- pregunto Goku a su Beta mientras él y Milk se tomaban asiento en un pequeño sofá delante de la chimenea. Pan, Trunks y Bra se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea de piedra en la sala de reuniones. Milk se sentó cubriendo el regazo de Goku mientras él jugaba distraídamente con su cabello.

Vegeta se sentó en el piso frente al sofá cerca del fogón de la chimenea. Sus rodillas estaban levantadas y tenía sus brazos descansando a través de ellas, su mano izquierda sujetando su muñeca derecha.

-Me preguntaba si me podrías decir a cerca de ella. ¿Cómo luce, como era nuestra relación? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo la conozco? Esa clase de cosas. Tal vez ayude a refrescar mi memoria- Vegeta miro a las llamas naranja y amarillo bailando mientras hablaba.

-En realidad te puedo dar algo mejor que eso si quisieras- hablo Pan.

-Pan- la voz de Milk estaba cargada de advertencia- Pensé que acordamos en no ir por ese camino.

-Oh, tranqui, princesa lobo. Podría mostrarle las fotos de ella con la toalla a su alrededor, dando por hecho que ella todavía le interesa- los ojos de Pan brillaron con malicia. Trunks observo a la morena con fascinación, aun sin entender por qué se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo que a él y a su lobo les atraía inexplicablemente.

-¿Tienes fotos de ella?- pregunto Vegeta ansiosamente mientras retiraba los ojos del fuego para mirar a Pan.

-Ahora antes de que te muestre, permíteme explicarte porque esta tan escasamente cubierta- Pan sonrió mientras recordaba la noche en la que Bulma y ella habían decidido que era su trabajo rescatar a Milk de la soledad en la UCI, si eso había funcionado muy bien. Pan comenzó la historia en el lugar del accidente en la que las chicas estuvieron con la madre de Milk. Ella tejió la historia manteniendo cautivo a Vegeta sabiendo que él estaba empapándose con cada palabra para aprender más de la mujer que ya no recordaba. Finalmente, concluyo una media hora más tarde- así que por eso tu amada estaba envuelta a tu alrededor vestida solo con una bata de hospital.

Pan miro a Milk quien tenía su mano en su cara mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la historia de Pan.

-Cielos, oírte decir eso nos hace sonar como locas- murmuro Milk.

-A decir verdad, Mil, no estás muy lejos de la realidad- se burló Bra.

Pan volvió a mirar a Vegeta quien se sentaba con los ojos muy amplios y sin palabras. Finalmente dijo:

-Muéstrame.

Pan presiono algunas teclas en su teléfono y lo sostuvo para él.

-Desplázate de lado a lado deslizándote por la pantalla.

Vegeta tomo el teléfono de su mano y contemplo a la belleza peliazul quien, estaba envuelta en la sabana de hospital como lo había descrito, tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Vegeta, su otra mano descansaba sobre su pecho. Ella miraba hacia arriba a su rostro con una mirada que solo puedes ser descrita como adoración absoluta. Él se desplazó a través de cada foto observando las distintas miradas de confusión y pánico en su propia cara mientras luchaba con qué hacer con la chica que afirmaron era su compañera.

Finalmente, la última foto que había capturado Pan era de él mirando a la chica dormida. Noto que su propia cara mantenía una feroz expresión protectora mientras observaba a quien obviamente había capturado su corazón y más que probable su alma.

El entrego su teléfono a Pan y saco su propio teléfono.

-Por favor me podrías mandar unas cuantas de esas…- Vegeta rápidamente explico su petición- no porque estoy siendo…- lucho por encontrar las palabras.

-No creemos que intentas aprovecharte de las fotos, Vegeta. Relájate. Si me hubiera olvidado de Goku también querría fotos de él, y si estas resultan ser de él medio vestido… pues suertuda yo- Milk rio cuando Goku mordisqueo su cuello suavemente con sus dientes.

-Mujer malvada- murmuro el contra su piel.

Vegeta miro a Milk mientras Pan trabajaba en enviarle las fotos.

-¿Le gustaba?- pregunto calladamente.

Milk sonrió.

-¿Le gustas, quieres decir?- aclaro Milk- Vegeta, ella aun está viva y nosotros la recuperaremos. Y si, ella está loca por ti.

Los labios de Vegeta se levantaron ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Me gusta?- sus ojos brillaron malvadamente.

Goku se rio y contesto antes de que Milk pudiera.

-Yo creo que gustar es decir poco, a pesar de que ella te hizo hacer perder cantidades considerables de sueño.

El rostro de Vegeta irrumpió en una enorme sonrisa que hacía a sus rasgos parecer más juveniles.

-¿Valdría la pena si no lo hiciera?

-Buen punto- admitió Goku.

La sala se tornó silenciosa mientras cada uno ellos se volvían a sus propios pensamientos. El silencio era cómodo incluso con la oscuridad que les amenazaba. Cada uno de ellos había aceptado su parte en los juicios que vendrían.

Pan sintió que el pelo detrás de su cuello se erizaba mientras se daba cuenta que estaba siendo vigilada. Lentamente giro la cabeza en la dirección de donde sentía que venía la mirada. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Trunks. Sintió la piel de gallina elevarse a través de su piel ante el color que llenaba sus ojos profundos color azul. La atracción que sintió entre ellos era fuerte, y algo como ella nunca había sentido. No entendía como era posible cuando ella sabía que no tenía sangre de hombre lobo en ella. Pan se dejó formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras pensaba acerca de cómo necesitaría tratar con cuidado esto o inevitablemente terminaría dejándola con el corazón roto. Trunks tenía un encanto fácil a su alrededor. Era desenfadado, descaradamente coqueto, increíblemente atractivo y dominante hasta la medula. _Si,_ pensó Pan, _este tiene potencial de romper mi corazón, sonrisa y guiño todo al mismo tiempo desmayándome ante su belleza e increíble carisma._

Su corazón cayo en su estómago cuando una impresionante sonrisa se esparció por toda la cara de él. Levanto una ceja hacia ella y le guiño el ojo, la travesura bailaba en las profundidades de sus ojos mientras ella sentía la sangre correr hacia su cara al mirar sus labios sensuales y sentir la confianza fácil que el usaba como su camiseta favorita, derramándose de él.

Pan finalmente retiro los ojos de él cuándo escucho a Vegeta tomar una respiración aguda.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el mientras lo veían subir sus ojos, abiertos con confusión y observándolos a todos.

-La siento. Ella me está buscando- sus palabras fueron tan suaves que incluso el chisporroteo del fuego amenazo con ahogarlas.

-¿Te ha hablado?- le pregunto Milk suavemente como para impedir asustarlo.

-No, ella necesita consuelo. Esta lastimada- Vegeta instintivamente visualizo la imagen de ella de las fotos del teléfono de Pan en su mente y entonces imagino acariciando su rostro. Él no sabía lo que sentía por ella, no la conocía, pero la sentía en su mente llamando a su lobo. Y su lobo se rehusaba a negar cualquier cosa que esta mujer necesitara.

 _-¿Bul?-_ busco el tentativamente.

 ***Hera de las Fae: originalmente es "Su nombre es Perizada, pero ella prefiere Peri". Lo cambie para que concordara la historia.**

 ***De las Fae significa de las Hadas: en el libro, en realidad dice "Perizada significa nacida-hada", pero, de nuevo, lo cambie para que concordara con la adaptación.**

 ***A: Milk hace referencia que la "A" de Alfa puede interpretarse también como "A" de Ass (Trasero, Asno, Idiota.)**

 ***S: originalmente se usa la inicial del nombre de la persona, pero como B (de Bardock) ya se utiliza para referirse a Vegeta (B de Beta) entonces decidi usar la inicial del apellido que tiene en esta historia (Son)**


	7. Bulma VI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 6: Bulma VI**

Bulma sintió su cuerpo ser depositado en una superficie suave. Incluso con la increíble dulzura con la cual los brazos la colocaron, el dolor de sus heridas recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se quedó sin aliento ante el pinchazo, y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo. Sin pensarlo, busco a Vegeta. No hablo; simplemente busco el toque de su mente, necesitando el consuelo de su fuerza a través de su vínculo.

Tan pronto como lo sintió, supo que algo andaba mal. No sabía qué, pero su mente parecía confusa y agitada. Antes de que pudiera hablar con él, el rostro de una mujer apareció a la vista mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Marron, recordó Bulma.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto la mujer.

Bulma trago saliva y se humedeció los labios tratando de disipar la resequedad que había revestido el interior de su boca.

Su voz fue ronca cuando respondió:

-Aparte de sentir como que un toro ha bailado el chachachá sobre mi cuerpo y luego me paso a sus atemorizantes amigos por las misma experiencia alucinante, bueno, estoy simplemente bien.

Marron frunció el ceño ante el rostro magullado de la obviamente hermosa chica delante de ella. Sus palabras indicaban que estaba con evidente dolor, pero el tono de su voz era tan optimista. Confundió a la sanadora.

Bulma, notando que Marron obviamente no había captado su sarcasmo dejo escapar un superficial suspiro y se apiado de su salvadora.

-Lo siento, tiendo a tener una boca inteligente durante el dolor, la tensión o cualquier tipo de circunstancias completamente increíbles.

-Entonces, no lo estás llevando bien, ¿correcto?- pregunto Marron para aclarar.

-Correcto. Estoy definitivamente no llevándolo bien.

-Voy a darte un té de hierbas con propiedades de curación para que lo bebas. Luego, si estas lista, tratare de explicarte donde estas. ¿Estaría bien eso?

Bulma trato de concentrarse en las palabras de Marron aun cuando escuchaba ruido a su alrededor, armarios siendo abiertos y cerrados, cosas siendo arrastradas por el piso y luego una brisa fría corriendo sobre ella cuando la puerta fue abierta y cerrada.

-Ese es Uub, mi compañero- explico Marron- está reuniendo las cosas que necesitare para ayudarte. Tienes una larga recuperación por delante- Bulma se dio cuenta de que Marron no estaba convencida que efectivamente pudiera sanarla. Esto le hizo darse cuenta de lo cercana a la muerte que estaba en realidad.

Marron salió por un momento y luego regreso con una taza. El humo se elevó de ella revelando el calor del líquido. Marron suavemente coloco un brazo por debajo del cuello de Bulma y la levanto lo suficiente como para que pudiera de manera segura pasar el té.

Bulma escupió tan pronto como el té golpeo su lengua.

-Sé que no es la hierba de mejor sabor, pero de verdad necesitas tomarla. Por favor.

Bulma no supo cómo sabía que debía confiar en Marrom, pero algo en ella le dijo que estaba de su lado. Contuvo el aliento mientras se obligaba a tragar el amargo líquido hasta que la taza estuvo vacía. Una vez más, Marron gentilmente la recostó. Se alejó de su vista y Bulma pudo escuchar correr el agua, gabinetes abriéndose y cerrándose de nuevo. Oyó a Uub susurrarle algo a su compañera y luego un suave ruido que sonó como un beso. El corazón de Bulma dolió ante la ternura de ese sonido.

Marron volvió otra vez, con los brazos llenos de toallas. Las coloco al final de la cama. Cuando desapareció de nuevo, regreso con ropa y una manta.

-Uub ha salido para darte privacidad. Tenemos que limpiar tus heridas y necesito revisar tus costillas.

Bulma asintió. Sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero en serio temía moverse. Marron la ayudo a sentarse. En lugar de hacerla sacar su camiseta por encima de su cabeza saco un par de tijeras y corto la camisa.

-Buena decisión, sanadora- Bulma sonrió.

-Tengo mis trucos- bromeo Marron en respuesta- aunque me temo que los pantalones no serán tan fáciles.

-Oh, bueno, ¿Qué es un día si no se gasta retorciéndose de dolor simplemente por quitarse la ropa? Quiero decir, en serio quien quiere ir por la vida sin esa experiencia.

Marron se rio entre dientes.

-Apuesto a que traes diversión a tu compañero.

-Tu podrías llamarlo diversión; creo que él lo llama ser un dolor en el trasero.

Bulma hizo una mueca mientras se recostaba y trataba de ayudar a Marron a quitarle los pantalones. Marron coloco la manta a través de ella, solo descubriendo la parte de arriba que iba a limpiar o revisar. Paso el caliente paño por la cabeza de Bulma limpiando el corte en su frente. Sondeo el cráneo de Bulma con sus dedos y se detuvo cuando Bulma dejo escapar un grito ahogado.

-Vamos a tener que lavar tu cabello para quitar toda la sangre para poder asegurarme de que no necesitas suturas- Bulma se alejó de nuevo y regreso con un gran tazón de agua y algún tipo de jabón- es un jabón limpiador, yo lo hice. Ayudará a mantener fuera la infección- explico ante la mirada interrogante de Bulma.

Bulma permaneció recostada ahí con los ojos cerrados mientras le permitía a Marron lavar su cabello. No se movió mientras continuaba soportando las pérdidas de sangre. Descubrieron que no eran necesarias las suturas. Marron explicó que las heridas de cabeza tienden a sangrar muchísimo y lucir peor de lo que en realidad eran. Bulma estaba sin aliento para cuando Marron le había ayudado a deslizarse dentro de una cálida sudadera y unos pantalones deportivos.

-Sé que estas sufriendo, así que voy a darte más te, pero este tiene algunas propiedades para controlar el dolor. Debería ayudar a quitar la molestia.

-Gracias, Marron- Bulma exhalo mientras trataba de calmar su respiración y tranquilizar su acelerado corazón.

-Para eso estoy aquí. Sinceramente había extrañado usar mi don. Uub jura que lo he dejado lesionarse en nuestras salidas para que así tuviera a alguien a quien atender- Marron rio ante sus propias palabras y Bulma sonrió una vez más ante el hermoso sonido.

Acabándose el té, vio como Marron llevaba una silla junto a la cama. Noto que la mujer parecía estar a finales de los treinta o principios de los cuarenta. Era voluptuosa pero de ninguna manera con sobre peso. Tenía el cabello color dorado que caía en ondas naturales alrededor de su elegante rostro. Sus ojos eran azules, pero no solo azules, más bien azul cielo y cerca de brillar. Tenía labios llenos coloreados de rosa. Había una paz sobre ella que le recordaba a Pan. Los ojos de Marron encontraron los de Bulma sacándola de su escrutinio.

-¿Qué sabes tú de las sanadoras gitanas?- pregunto Marron simplemente.

-No mucho- admitió Bulma- me acabo de enterar que una de mis mejores amigas es una.

Las cejas de Marron se levantaron en su frente y sus ojos azul cielo comenzaron definitivamente a brillar.

-¿Una sanadora gitana? ¿Aquí en Rumania?

Bulma asintió, pero se contuvo cuando sintió afilados hormigueos y en su lugar respondió:

-Sí.

-¿Es ella lobo también?

-No, es de nuestra huerta, humana americana por completo- dijo Bulma inexpresivamente.

Marron pensó en la revelación durante algunos silenciosos momentos. Acerca de lo que significaba que una sanadora gitana haya regresado a los lobos rumanos después de tres siglos de ausencia. No se contaba a si misma dado que ella y su compañero se habían efectivamente mantenido al margen.

-¿Dijiste que eres una sanadora?- pregunto Bulma.

-Sí, lo soy. Pero no soy solo una sanadora.

-Tus ojos brillan- las palabras de Bulma fueron suaves mientras reconstruía el rompecabezas- ¡Madre de la perla! Eres una latente, ¿no es así?

La boca de Marron tomo una ligera curva mientras sonría ante las extrañas palabras de Bulma.

-Sí, soy una latente. Soy la última nacida en cinco siglos, tanto sanadora gitana como Canis Lupis latente.

-¿Por qué vives aquí sola sin una manada?

-Trata de relajarte. Esto podría tomar tiempo- Marron se echó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzo una pierna sobre la otra. Miro a nada en particular recogiendo sus pensamientos y tratando de decidir donde debería iniciar su historia- Uub, mi compañero, era un poderoso Alfa hace tres siglos, de la manada Rumana del Oeste.

-¿Rumana del Oeste?- interrumpió Bulma.

Marron ladeo la cabeza, en un gesto muy parecido al de un lobo.

Bulma levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Lo siento, lo tengo. Sin interrupción, contengan todos los aplausos hasta el final del espectáculo.

Marron negó con la cabeza.

-Eres muy extraña.

-No tienes ni idea- murmuro Bulma en voz baja pero mantuvo su atención en Marron, esperando a que continuara.

-Durante siglos las manadas rumanas estuvieron divididas. Del Este y del Oeste. Ambas eran gobernadas por poderosos Alfas quienes eran sorprendentemente agradables la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenían una inestable alianza que se convirtió en amistad con los años. Mi bisabuela era la sanadora gitana de la manada del Oeste. La manada de Este no tenía una sanadora y por la amistad entre los Alfas, el Alfa del Este podría permitirle a mi bisabuela ir y atender a sus lobos cuando fuera necesario. Ella termino teniendo una aventura con un hombre lobo, aunque ahora creo que ella era en realidad su compañera. A través de ese emparejamiento una hija fue concebida y así sucesivamente hasta que yo nací. Al principio, pensé que yo solo era una sanadora y latente de cuarta generación. Uub era el historiador de la manada. Él no tenía razón para pensar de otra manera, así que así es como me registro. Pero después de las guerras de los hombres lobo, y la muerte de mi madre, se hizo evidente que yo era la única sanadora que quedaba. Fue entonces cuando finalmente me dijeron quién era yo en realidad. Ella finalmente había decidido que era el momento de recordarles a los lobos su historia.

-¿Ella quién?- pregunto Bulma.

-Llegaremos a ella muy pronto.

Marron se detuvo momentáneamente y Bulma aprovecho el silencio.

-De acuerdo, regresa un segundo Charlie Brown, ¿Qué quieres decir con que creían que tu bisabuela tenía un compañero? ¿Ella no era humana?

Marron asintió.

-Ella era humana- antes de que Bulma pudiera interrumpirla, levanto un dedo, deteniéndola- pero lo más importante es que era una sanadora gitana- no dio más detalles, simplemente dejo que eso penetrara.

La boca de Bulma se abrió. A pesar de que dolía terriblemente, se apoyó sobre su costado cuidadosamente.

-Maldita sea, no puedes estar diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo. Pero tú lo eres, ¿cierto? Las sanadoras gitanas pueden emparejarse con Canis Lupis.

-No "pueden"- aclaro Marron- deben.

-¿Deben?- las cejas de Bulma se elevaron ante la declaración.

-Las sanadoras gitanas son siempre compañeras de los Canis Lupis.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no hay más latentes?

-Es muy difícil para los hombres lobo procrear, hay una razón para ello, pero no entraremos en ello ahora mismo. Es aún más raro con las sanadoras y un lobo. Un niño nacido de una sanadora y un lobo solo se da cada cuatro o cinco siglos. Yo era la última sanadora gitana/ latente conocida.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo pueden haber sanadoras gitanas que no son latentes, entonces?- desafío Bulma.

-¿Cómo fue que la compañera del príncipe de los Canis Lupis Rumanos concibió y no todas las lobas?

-Buen punto- admitió Bulma- ¿así que hay gitanas que han elegido estar con humanos?

-Cuando no pudieron encontrar a su compañero o su pareja murió antes de que fueran vinculados. Entonces sí, algunas eligieron una vida con un humano y acabaron teniendo hijos de esa unión- explico Marron.

-Bien, estoy contigo. Golpéame con algo mas- Bulma se recostó, sus labios estaban cerrados en una línea apretada mientras se movía con cuidado sobre su espalda.

-Dado que mi madre era una sanadora gitana, crecí alrededor de hombres lobo, pero la mayoría de mis amigos eran de una aldea a una par de kilómetros de distancia de la guarida de la manada. Mi madre me mantuvo, en su mayor parte, lejos de los machos tanto tiempo como pudo. Creo que estaba preocupada de que encontrara un compañero a una edad demasiado temprana. Cuando llegue a la pubertad, empecé a exhibir inusuales atributos físicos que se estaban haciendo difíciles de ocultar a los humanos. Mis ojos, por ejemplo, adquirieron un ligero brillo. Cuando sentía emociones fuertes, brillaban como los de un Canis Lupis pura sangre. Tuve que tener cuidado y aprender a controlar mis emociones. Aunque mi madre quería alejarme de los machos, yo tenía que aprender las habilidades de ser una sanadora. A medida que continuaba creciendo empecé a ir con ella a ver a sus pacientes. Veía a Uub de vez en cuando y empecé a sentir una atracción hacia él. Cuando se lo mencione a mi madre me dijo que no era el momento. Realmente no entendí lo que quería decir hasta más tarde.

Un día, estaba con una de mis amigas de la aldea y vio mis ojos brillar… realmente brillar. Tienes que recordar que ese era un tiempo en donde la sola mención de la brujería conseguían que te colgaran o quemaran. Cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal era considerada como sospechosa. Prometió no decírselo a nadie pero, naturalmente, su miedo supero su lealtad hacia mí. Después de que le conto a su madre lo que había visto, su madre la convenció para que me llevara a su aldea. Yo confiaba en ella; me dijo que tenía algo que mostrarme. Y porque confiaba en ella, la seguía a mi muerte.

La respiración de Bulma se detuvo al escuchar la cruda emoción en la voz de Marron. Vio sus ojos brillar, pero también la férrea determinación escrita en el rostro de la sanadora.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto Bulma en voz baja.

-Intentaron quemarme en la hoguera- contesto como si nada.

-¿Qué?- la boca de Bulma se abrió y sus ojos, abiertos como platos, revelaron la indignación que sentía ante la revelación de Marron.

-Digo intentaron porque cuando estaban a punto de encender el fuego, el vino. Como una enfurecida, salvaje y magnifica tormenta. Se abrió paso entre la multitud que había venido a verme quemarme hasta morir. Creí que asesinaría a cada persona que estuviera ahí. Y los que optaron por quedarse, los masacro.

Bulma escucho, cautivada por las palabras de Marron mientras se imaginaba a Uub yendo por ella, salvándola. Seguramente Vegeta haría lo mismo. Mientras Marron había estado hablando, ella siguió buscando la mente de Vegeta, pero él la estaba bloqueando. Todavía podía sentirlo, pero no había palabras o imágenes o emociones. No sabía lo que estaba pasando con él, pero en el fondo sabía que algo estaba enormemente mal con su lobo.

-Fue en ese momento de intensa emoción- continuo Marron- y extrema necesidad, que escuche su voz en mi cabeza. Me salvo. Y cuando me llevo de vuelta a la manada, me reclamo. Mi madre me dijo que había sospechado desde hace tiempo que el Alfa seria mi compañero. Uub estaba completamente confundido por cómo podría haber estado en su manada por tanto tiempo sin que hubiera una señal de apareamiento. Nuestro vinculo solo se solidifico cuando fui casi asesinada.

Mi madre explico que a veces, con latentes, las señales de apareamiento solo serán reveladas después de un gran evento catastrófico. Estos traumáticos eventos algunas veces sacan el lobo que está dentro del latente para que pueda vincularse con su pareja. Mientras más diluida este la sangre, más intenso necesita ser el cataclismico evento.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, tengo asientos en primera fila para ese espectáculo.

Marron, una vez más miro a Bulma con desconcierto.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Ya ves que te he dicho que yo también tengo un compañero?

-Sí.

-Pues no hubieron señales de apareamiento hasta que estuve cerca de ser asesinada. Nada. Solo había dos razones por las que nos convencimos de que éramos pareja. La primera, mis exámenes de sangre regresaron como inhumanos, y la segunda, la indescriptible atracción que sentíamos el uno hacia el otro.

Marron sonrió, con el entendimiento grabado en su rostro.

-Le tomo esa crisis a tu lobo para surgir, difícil de creer, lo sé, pero tienes sangre Canis Lupis, lo que significa que tienes un lobo dentro también. Solo que está escondido en lo profundo. ¿Qué señal de apareamiento apareció?

-Podemos escuchar los pensamientos del otro- la sonrisa de Bulma ilumino la habitación mientras recordaba cuando escucho la voz de Vegeta en su mente por primera vez- no creo que jamás haya deseado tanto algo como escuchar su voz en mi cabeza- una sola lagrima escapo de su ojo e hizo camino por su suave y limpia mejilla. Quería escucharla de nuevo. Necesitaba escucharla. Pero él no la dejaba entrar. Se limpió la lágrima y miro a los ojos de Marron que estaban brillando suavemente- entonces, ¿Qué paso después de que te reclamo?

-Fue un poco inestable al principio. Los machos Alfa son extremadamente posesivos y pueden ser bastante intensos sobre sus compañeras. El no quería apresurar las cosas, pero todo en él le decía que completara el vínculo y los Ritos de Sangre. Después de pasar algo más de tiempo con Uub, estuvo claro para mí que lo amaba. Que fui hecha para amarlo. Hemos estado vinculado desde hace más de tres siglos.

-Así que, ¿es bastante seguro decir que, uhm, estas bolas de pelo no tiene problemas con el compromiso?- bromeo Bulma.

Marron se rio, y el musical sonido fue un agradable descanso de la agitación rodeando el interior de Bulma. Cuanto más tiempo era incapaz de conectar con Vegeta, mas desesperada estaba empezando a sentirse. Tomo un par de respiraciones profundas, haciendo una mueca de dolor con cada una mientras sus pulmones maltratados de extendían. Puedo hacer esto, pensó para sí, incluso mientras sentía la oscuridad empujando dentro de su mente donde Vegeta debería estar. No solo podía hacer esto, sino que tenía que hacerlo. Porque no ver a Vegeta de nuevo después de finalmente tener su vínculo era inaceptable para ella.

-Estás pensando muy seriamente en algo- observo Marron.

-Solo duele- mintió Bulma- entonces, ¿Qué paso que provoco que tú y Uub se ocultaran?

Marron pasó los dedos por su cabello y una vez más se recostó en su silla. Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro y continúo su relato.

-Cerca de dos años después de que nos vinculamos empezó a haber cierta tensión en las manadas de los alrededores. La de Serbia era la más volátil. El Alfa de ahí estaba trabajando con una bruja.

-¿Supongo que ella no era el tipo de bruja que estaba casada con un idiota, y era un ama de casa que movía su nariz para usar su magia?

La ceja de Marron se elevó.

-Uhm, no. Ella era malvada, vil y retorcida. Está prohibido para los lobos trabajar con brujas. Veras, no hay tal cosa como una bruja buena. Su magia viene de la oscuridad y la muerte. Cuando el Alfa serbio se enteró de que habían dos sanadoras gitanas en Rumania, declaro la guerra. Las manadas que no estaban dispuestas a ayudarlo, estaban contra él, y por lo tanto ataco. Cuando llegaron aquí, la manada de Uub y la manada Rumana del Este se unieron para luchar contra la manada Serbia y su bruja. Mi madre fue asesinada en esa guerra, al igual que muchas otras buenas personas. Uub fue gravemente herido. Encontré su cuerpo sobre el borde del rio. Podía sentir la vida escaparse de el, porque se estaba deslizando de mí también.

No podía levantarlo, así que me recosté ahí y lo sostuve y espere por la muerte. Felizmente me iría con él, porque no hay nada en este mundo para mi sin el- Marron tomo otra respiración profunda y se enderezo- pero el destino decidió que no era nuestro tiempo. Esa noche, una mujer vino a nosotros. Había un suave resplandor a su alrededor y parecía que se deslizaba sobre el suelo en lugar de caminar. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y seguros. Me dijo: "No puedes morir en este momento, sanadora". Le pregunte quien era. "Soy Vados de las Fae. Si mueres, el equilibrio de la vida en el mundo sobre natural será derribado. Eso no puede pasar. Tiene que haber una sanadora en todo momento. Tú eres la única que sabe qué y quién es. La siguiente por venir no lo hará por siglos. Aunque otros con tu sangre pueden nacer, no han sido llamados. Tú y tu lobo deben vivir". Le dije que siempre y cuando mi presencia fuera conocida, el Alfa serbio me buscaría. Así que acepto en correr el rumor de que habíamos muerto. Pero en realidad nos escondió de los otros lobos. Hay un hechizo en nuestro hogar dado por el hada. Si no me buscas con un corazón puro y motivos limpios, entonces no puedes ver esta casa. Cualquier persona que desee hacernos daño acabara pasando por delante de ella. También me dio magia de hada simple para encubrir mi presencia y la de Uub cuando estamos fuera. Así que hemos vivido aquí, en silencio, en la clandestinidad. Esperando. Vados dijo que cuando llegara la siguiente sanadora, la última bruja podría ser destruida. Es muy posible que la misma bruja de hace tres siglos que ayudo al Alfa serbio todavía le siga ayudando hoy día.

Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Frost tenía una bruja trabajando para él. Una jodida bruja. A continuación un pensamiento se apodero de ella.

-¿Por qué quiere tan desesperadamente una sanadora?

-Las sanadoras pueden hacer varias cosas. Conocen hierbas que pueden curar. Pueden ver dentro de un lobo y ver lo que los aqueja. Tienen conexiones con las Fae, y créeme, no quieres ser enemigo de las Fae. Pero la más importante y segura razón por la que un Alfa quiere una sanadora, es que puede proteger a una Canis Lupis embarazada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con proteger?- pregunto Bulma.

-Las sanadoras gitanas no solo usamos hierbas. Hay magia en lo que somos, en quien somos. El destino hizo casi imposible que una Canis Lupis procreara, pero les dio una ventaja… la sanadora. Es por eso que tiene que haber una sanadora gitana en existencia en todo momento. Sin una, las posibilidades de que una hembra llegue a término en un embarazo son mucho, mucho, más bajas. No digo que no suceda, pero una sanadora garantiza un embarazo exitoso.

-Saaannntaaa mierda- expreso Bulma- ni siquiera preste atención, pero no hay niños en la manada Rumana. Quiero decir, ninguno, como en nada de nada, nada, cero, ni un ápice- Bulma se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Marron la miraba como si le fuera crecido una segunda nariz- lo siento, mi vocabulario tiende a írseme de las manos cuando estoy estresada.

Marron asintió, enarcando las cejas, pero sonrió a Bulma.

-Así que ahora ya lo sabes. Es por eso que estamos en la clandestinidad.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?- le frente de Bulma se frunció.

-Uub estaba fuera recolectando hierbas para mí. Él te escucho, y luego olio tu dolor. Así que vino y me llevo. Habíamos estado observando la zona debido a la alteración en el aire.

-¿Qué tipo de alteración?

-Cuando llevas a un grupo de hombres lobos juntos tan grande, especialmente con varias manadas involucradas, el aire se vuelve eléctrico. Ha estado latiendo durante los últimos días. Sabía que algo estaba pasando. No había habido una reunión de ese tamaño en bastante tiempo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Bulma dejo escapar un suspiro y coloco su brazo sobre su cara, cubriéndose los ojos.

-Tengo que preguntarte, ¿te has estado comunicando con tu compañero?

-Lo hice brevemente cuando Uub estaba cargándome. Pero ahora- Bulma negó con la cabeza, su voz estaba llena de confusión- ahora me está bloqueando.

-Tal vez algo ha ocurrido y está tratando de protegerte- ofreció Marron.

-No, se siente como si algo estuviera "apagado" dentro de él.

-Bul, tengo que decirte que mientras estabas en ese agujero, esa bruja de la que te estaba hablando ataco la mansión. Le prendió fuego.

Bulma casi se cayó de la mesa tratando de incorporarse.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Marron fue a ayudarla al mismo tiempo que Uub abría la puerta.

-Algo no está bien ahí fuera, Luna- la cara de Uub estaba marcada por la preocupación- algo repugnante y malvado impregna el aire.

-Ella está buscando- la voz de Marron era sombría mientras veía hacia la puerta principal. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella, como si miraba lo suficientemente duro, podría ver a través de ella- tenemos que tener cuidado. Pero necesitamos respuestas, Uub. Tenemos que verla.

Uub negó con la cabeza.

-Es un riesgo demasiado grande.

-¿Ver a quién? ¿Qué riesgo?- Bulma estaba tratando de mantener el ritmo, pero el dolor de sentarse tan abruptamente estaba empezando a hacerla sentir mareada.

-A Vados, ella sabrá lo que está pasando. Si lo que dices es verdad y tu amiga es realmente una sanadora gitana, entonces ella es de quien Vados hablo. Ella es la que me ayudara a derrotar a la bruja.

-Honestamente puedo decir que de todas las cosas de las que podría ver a Pan haciendo, ir cara a cara contra la Bruja Malvada del Oeste no estaba entre las diez principales de la lista- se acostó cerrando los ojos una vez más mientras Marron y Uub la miraban con lo que Bulma estaba segura serían sus caras de "que es lo que acabamos de meter en nuestra casa". Si, bueno, mi madre se preguntaba lo mismo todos los días, sanadora, así que no es una mirada nueva para mí. Bulma se estaba riendo de su monologo interior hasta que sintió una ligera caricia a través de su cara trayendo un penetrante suspiro. Luego escucho su voz cuando dijo su nombre:

" _¿Bul?"_


	8. Vegeta VII

Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.

Me pidieron actualización y aquí está, 4 capítulos como disculpas por la demora... A leer!

Capítulo 7: Vegeta VII

Los ojos de Mona se encontraban cerrados mientras estaba parada en el borde del bosque. Lo noche se convirtió en día, y la nieve había empezado a caer. El aire frio de la montaña azotaba su cabello; su cuerpo se relajó, pero su enfoque era implacable. Mientras estaba lanzando los hechizos a los lobos rumanos lo había sentido. Una corriente de energía. No un poder oscuro, no el poder de las brujas. Habían pasado siglos desde que sintió los tentáculos suaves y fríos de la magia Fae, pero lo sintió esta mañana temprano, mientras la luna todavía se mostraba y el fuego rugía a través del cielo silencioso. Sintió el poder Fae, y debajo de eso algo aún más sutil. Gitana. Y esta no era una gitana joven y novata como la de la manada rumana. Esta era sangre vieja, poderosamente mágica.

Mona continúo extendiéndose hacia los árboles y las montañas cubiertas de nieve, sobre las rocas, las plantas, la suciedad y la vida de la flora y fauna buscando refugios allí. Mientras buscaba indagando, pensó en la última vez que una sanadora gitana fue avistada. Tres siglos habían pasado desde entonces, naciones se habían alzado y caído, la civilización creció y evoluciono, todo tipo de tecnología actualmente gobernaba al mundo. Pero incluso con todos esos cambios, algunas cosas se mantuvieron iguales. Las sanadoras gitanas estarían siempre donde los Canis Lupis vagaban. Sabía que la hija de Venus no había muerto. Sintió cuando Venus había sido asesinada, sintió la fuerza de la vida drenarse de su cuerpo. Pero no Silena.

Mona había buscado durante décadas, sin ni siquiera una brizna de poder. Luego había llegado a la conclusión de que las Fae debieron haber ayudado a la gitana y su pareja a huir. Ninguna simple sanadora gitana podría estar en contra del poder de Mona. Era la bruja más poderosa que su aquelarre haya visto. Cuando las Fae llegaron y acabaron con los aquelarres que se encontraban dispersos por el mundo Oriental, Mona había hecho lo que cualquier depredador inteligente hace: se escondió bajo tierra para esperar el momento oportuno.

Las Fae decidieron que las brujas se estaban volviendo demasiado poderosas y necesitaban reducir su población. Funciono mejor de lo que esperaban. Mona no sabía de otros que fueran sobrevivido aparte de ella misma.

Después de que su pueblo fue borrado de la tierra, Mona encontró refugio en la manada Serbia. El Alfa quería a la sanadora de la manada rumana del Oeste, la quería con tanta fuerza como para contratar a una bruja, y al hacerlo, se aisló a sí mismo y a su manada de otros Canis Lupis.

Mona acepto sus términos. Le entregaría a la sanadora y el la protegería de cualquier enemigo hasta que pudiera recuperar su poder. Todavía era poderosa, incluso después de las Fae, pero se había estado encubriendo durante tanto tiempo que el poder se estaba drenando de ella.

Lo que el Alfa de la manada Serbia no sabía, era que Mona tenía sus propias razones para querer una sanadora gitana. Razones que no tenían nada que ver con el Alfa y todo que ver con convertirla en la bruja más poderosa que haya caminado sobre la tierra. Mona era vieja. Había sido vieja tres siglos atrás. Recordaba cosas olvidadas por los seres sobrenaturales, recordaba por que las sanadoras gitanas eran muy apreciadas no solo por los hombres lobo, sino por las brujas y hadas por igual.

-¿Dónde estás pequeña gitana?- susurro- no te puedes ocultar para siempre- Mona abrió sus ojos escudriñando el bosque.

Lo que sea que sintió antes ahora se había ido. No se desanimó, Mona sabía que cazar una presa sobrenatural tomaba tiempo. Por suerte para ella, tiempo era algo que tenía un montón.

Mientras giraba para irse, comenzó a escuchar el coro de la canción "Evil Woman" de Electric Light Orchesta. Mona sonrió para sí misma. Así que tal vez el tono era algo exagerado.

Soy una bruja, pensó. Sin duda, nadie esperaría que el tono de llamada sea "Lean On Me".

-¿Qué?- fueron sus palabras cortantes mientras contestaba.

-Necesita saber cuáles con tus planes- contesto Frost.

Mona puso sus ojos en blanco. Estaba tan harta de responder ante los lobos. Pero, cuando por fin tuviera a la sanadora, dejarían de tener cualquier poder sobre ella.

-Hice mi movimiento. Ahora es el momento de dejar que el Alfa haga lo suyo. A veces, Frost, el mejor curso de acción es esperar y ver.

-Bien. Espero que me mantengas informado.

-Cuidado, lobo. No pienses que me das órdenes como si fuera uno de los tuyos. No me quieres como tu enemigo- Mona termino la llamada justo cuando Frost comenzó a responder. No tenía tiempo para discutir con el lobo dominante. Necesitaba hacer algo de búsqueda a través de los archivos que se las había arreglado para conservar de la destrucción de las Fae; necesitaba saber quién podría haber ayudado a Marrón a permanecer en la clandestinidad y necesitaba encontrar una debilidad.

Mona tenía bastante que hacer, pero Frost no necesitaba saber eso. La idea de hacer su propia investigación le trajo a la mente el hecho de que Bardock era inteligente. Él tenía que serlo para haber durado tanto tiempo y ser tan poderoso. Tenía sentido que el hiciera su propia excavación, sobre todo porque los Canis Lupis parecía hacer caso omiso por completo de las brujas. Así que tal vez era el momento de hacer una visita a la poderosa casa de los Alfas, después de todo, mientras el lobo no está, hay lugar para que la bruja juegue.

Mona se rio para sí misma. Debo estar haciéndome vieja si algo así tan simple es divertido para mí, pensó. Sonrió mientras movía en círculos su manto rojo profundo alrededor de ella.

Después de enviar una llamada mental, espero. Pronto pisadas de pezuñas se hicieron audibles y un segundo después se encontró parado a su lado su corcel negro como la noche.

-Ahh, Champa, mi fiel amigo- Champa era octavo en su línea para servir a las brujas, de ahí su nombre. Era un corcel viejo, su vida sobrenaturalmente larga igual a los anteriores a él. Las brujas habían comenzado la cría de ellos mucho ante de lo que Mona podía recordar.

-Vamos a hacer un viaje- le dijo mientras se subía sobre su espalda. No le faltó el respeto con una silla de montar. Sabía que no tenía por qué servirla. El, como cualquier ser sobrenatural, tenía magia propia. Champa se volvió y se dirigió en la dirección en la que había llegado, lejos de la mansión derrumbada y el bosque que mantenía secretos que Mona iba a descubrir.

…

Vegeta respiro hondo mientras esperaba a que Bulma le respondiera. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué me has estado bloqueando? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¿Sabes lo que me ha pasado?" las preguntas de Bulma fueron como una disparo de revolver en su cabeza.

-¿Estás hablando con Bulma en este momento?- pregunto Milk mientras miraba que los ojos de Vegeta se volvían más y más grandes.

Vegeta asintió una vez, y luego con el ceño fruncido pregunto:

-¿Tiene un interruptor de apagado?

-Hemos estado buscando uno por años- ofreció Pan- pero no hay nada.

Vegeta levanto una mano a las dos chicas mientras escuchaba a Bulma en su mente.

"¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro?"

Podía oír el dolor en su voz y se preguntó si él era el causante de ello.

-Quiere saber por qué estoy actuando raro- le dijo Vegeta a Milk y Pan.

-Está bien, Vegeta, tienes que decirle que está hablando conmigo a través de ti…- instruyo Milk.

Al mismo tiempo Vegeta oyó decir a Bulma:

"¿Esta Chichi cerca? Pon a Chichi en la línea."

Vegeta miro a Goku.

-¿Son siempre tan mandonas?

Goku y Pan lo miraron inexpresivos, y al mismo tiempo replicaron:

-Sí.

"Bul, voy a escuchar lo que dice Chichi y lo vas a escuchar a través de mí. Entonces le daré tu respuesta", explico Vegeta.

"Pregúntale por qué diablos me estas llamando Bul."

-Ella quiere saber por qué diablos la estoy llamando por su nombre.

Chichi levanto una ceja.

-¿Estas llamándola Bul?

Luke asintió.

-Sí, así no es como la llamas. La llamas Bulma… o nena… o sabelotodo, e incluso creo que una vez la llamaste pequeña bocazas- Milk agito una mano mientras decía- continuemos. Bien. Así que, Bul, Vegeta ha sido maldecido- Milk espero a que Vegeta se lo pasara.

Las chicas vieron como Vegeta bajaba su cabeza y comenzaba a sacudirla de un lado a otro. Se miraron la una a la otra, confundidas por su comportamiento. Luego sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Te estas riendo?- pregunto Pan, desconcertada.

Vegeta finalmente se recompuso y levanto la mirada.

-Ella dijo: "Así que alguien más lo ha maldecido. ¿Cuál es el problema? Lo maldigo todo el tiempo."

Todos se echaron a reír; no solo por las palabras de Bulma, sino por el tono de perplejidad con el que Vegeta retransmitió las palabras de Bulma.

Milk puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, tonta. Maldecir como el "Leviosa" no "Leviosaa". No maldiciones como "estúpido".

-Ella está preguntando por que estas citando a Harry Potter… ¿otra vez?- Vegeta se encontraba cada vez más confundido por la conversación que las chicas estaban teniendo, a través de sus pensamientos.

-Hombre, esto sería más fácil si ella tuviera un teléfono celular- se quejó Pan.

Vegeta miro a Milk.

-Permítanme tratar de explicar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ve por ello, chico amante.

"Bul, fui golpeado por la maldición de una bruja. Según Pan afecto mi memoria. Son como enormes agujeros; no puedo recordar mucho… realmente estoy luchando con esto porque siento que hay algunas cosas que no debería haber sido capaz de olvidar."

Bulma no respondió de inmediato. Si no la sintiera en su mente, hubiera pensado que se había ido.

"¿Me ol-olvidaste? De verdad no sabes quién soy". Una declaración. Su voz estaba tan llena de dolor que Vegeta sintió como si su corazón estuviese siendo arrancado de su pecho. "Así que, ¿sientes que no deberías haber sido capaz de olvidar a tu verdadera compañera?"

"Si" respondió honestamente Vegeta.

Bulma no respondió.

-Creo que la lastime- confeso Vegeta en voz alta.

-Por supuesto que la lastimaste, bobo- gruño Milk- ahora que el gato esta fuera de la bolsa, pregúntale donde está, si está bien, y como la encontramos- Milk se encontraba a punto de ponerse de pie. Solo la mano de Goku en su pierna le impedía saltar y caminar de un lado a otro.

"¿Dónde estás?"

Pronto Vegeta se encogió y miro de vuelta a Milk.

-¿Siempre habla así, tan…?- gruño mientras trataba de encontrar la palabra.

-¿Así como un marinero? Acostúmbrate a ello, Don Juan. Lo que sea que te dijo, te prometo que ha dicho cosas peores- le espeto Milk.

-Simplemente se pone peor cuando esta estresada- trato de tranquilizarlo Pan.

-Ella pregunta: "¿Qué demonios importa dónde estoy si mi maldito compañero peludo, infestado de pulgas, no me reconoce de la siguiente peliazul caliente en la calle?"

-Omitiste algunas palabras, ¿verdad?- Milk levanto una ceja hacia Vegeta- porque eso es bastante suave para Bul.

Vegeta gruño.

-No hay razón para repetir todo lo que dice. ¿Y porque ella cree que tengo pulgas?

-Piensa que todo lo que tenga pelaje tiene pulgas. No te lo tomes como algo personal- el tono de Milk era agudo, pero sabía que no debería estar descargando su frustración en Vegeta.

-Luna, facilítaselo- Goku suavizo sus palabras frotando la espalda de Milk. Ella lo miro y le saco la lengua- tengo la intención de tomar esa oferta más tarde.

-He creado un monstruo- le dijo Milk, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, no tienes ni idea, mi amor- la sonrisa de Goku hablaba de cosas malvadas.

Finalmente Milk regreso su atención de nuevo a Vegeta, quien se veía más y más preocupado a cada minuto.

-Ahora no está respondiéndome- les dijo mientras fruncía sus cejas y tensaba sus hombros. Era obvio que estaba tratando muy duro de contenerse. Fue entonces cuando Milk se dio cuenta que aunque Vegeta había perdido algo de su memoria, seguía siendo el mismo hombre. Un lobo posesivo, mandón, controlador, dominante. Imagino que no ser capaz de solucionar esta situación, de no ser capaz de consolar a Bulma, lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Bul, lo siento. No quise lastimarte". Vegeta trato de asegurarse de que ella pudiera sentir la frustración y la preocupación que estaba sintiendo.

Finalmente, ella respondió:

"Por favor, deja de llamarme Bul. Llámame otra cosa que no sea Bul. Simplemente no puedo soportar tu voz diciéndolo."

Vegeta miro a Pan. Pan hizo una mueca ante el dolor que vio en la piscina de sus ojos onix.

-Me dijo que dejara de llamarla Bul; que la llamara por cualquier otra cosa menos esa.

-Simplemente porque no te acuerdes no significa que no es tu compañera, Vegeta- fue Bulla quien hablo esta vez- ¿sientes algo cuando escuchas su voz?

-Mi lobo se despierta ante el sonido. Ella le trae paz.

-Trata de imaginar cómo se siente ella- le dijo Bulla- se acaba de enterar que el hombre al que ama, el hombre que no ha hecho otra cosa más que protegerla, perseguirla y hacerla sentir como la mujer más querida en la tierra, no se acuerda de ella. Dale esta simple cosa. Llámala Bulma.

Vegeta trato de llegar a Bulma de nuevo, pero ella se apartó. Fue como un puñetazo en su estómago.

"Solo necesito un poco de tiempo, Vegeta. Por favor. Solo…" sintió su dolor, casi podía sentir las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. "Solo necesito un poco de tiempo". Y entonces se había ido.

Pan, Milk, Goku, Trunks, Bulla y Bra, todos miraron en shock mientras Vegeta, el grande, el fuerte e inamovible Vegeta, perdía el control.

Vegeta levantándose desde el suelo y con su velocidad de lobo cruzo al otro lado de la habitación, agarrando sillas y arrojándolas. Se hicieron añicos, golpeando las paredes con tal fuerza que sacudió la taberna. Vegeta gruño, sin dejar de causar estragos a todo a su paso. Su aullido de dolor se extendió por el edificio, haciendo que todo el mundo se arrodillara mientras el poder salía de él.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Bardock irrumpió. Su propio poder lleno la habitación, envolviéndose alrededor de Vegeta y tirando de él hacia abajo.

-Cálmate, Beta- las palabras de Bardock fueron firmes, mescladas con la promesa de castigo a su Beta si no conseguía ponerse bajo control.

Vegeta inclino su cabeza.

-Le he fallado. No me acuerdo de ella, pero incluso mientras estoy aquí puedo sentir a mi lobo gruñéndome. Mi propio lobo me reprende por no cuidar de ella.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu lobo la recuerda?- pregunto Bardock.

-No sé si la recuerda como nuestra compañera, pero siente una conexión con ella, quiere protegerla- Vegeta miro a su alrededor, el remordimiento llenándolo ante la evidencia de su pérdida de control- voy a arreglar esto, Alfa- le dijo a Bardock

-Sí, lo harás. No puedes ayudarla si no te mantienes controlado.

Vegeta asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

-Te ayudaremos- ofreció Pan.

Trunks la miro y ella se sonrojo ante la aprobación brillando en sus ojos.

-Eso no es necesario- dijo Vegeta.

-No pedí tu permiso. Somos una manada. ¿Cuál es el punto de ser de la manada si no compartimos las cargas de los otros?

-Bien dicho, sanadora- Bardock le sonrió a Pan y pudo ver que iba a ser una adición muy especial para su manada.

…

Había tomado el resto del día para que Vegeta y los otros pudieran poner la habitación en orden y salvar tantas sillas como pudieran. Se encontró con el propietario y le dijo que pagaría por los daños y compraría todas las nuevas sillas. Afortunadamente Nicolae fue muy comprensivo y tomo las cosas con calma.

Esa noche, Vegeta miro por la ventana del segundo piso de la habitación tranquila donde estaba sentado. La luz de la lámpara parpadeaba, proyectando sombras misteriosas a través de las paredes, un fuego quemaba detrás de el en una de las muchas chimeneas que ocupaban la taberna. Su espalda estaba caliente por el calor, pero el frio que corría por su cara y pecho persistía. Había camas alineados junto a las paredes, de lado a lado en ambos lados de la habitación. Más tarde compartiría esta sala con los otros de su manada, pero por ahora les había dicho a todos que necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba ver si podía conseguir que Bulma le hablara. Estaba preocupado por ella, sobre cómo había sonado la última vez que habían hablado a través del intimo vinculo que compartían.

Vegeta saco su teléfono cuando lo sintió vibrar. Bardock le había enviado un mensaje de texto preguntándole se estaba bien. Vegeta sonrió, sorprendido por lo mucho que Bardock se preocupaba por sus lobos. Le respondió y comenzó a poner el teléfono lejos antes de notar un mensaje de texto anterior de Bulma. Sus latidos aumentaron mientras abría el mensaje de texto y se quedó sin aliento mientras leía su correspondencia juguetona.

Cuando se desplazó a través de ello, ciertas cosas llamaron su atención. La llamaba nena, le decía que era de él. Incluso le había dicho que mantuviera su ropa puesta. Tendría que preguntarle a Milk y Pan acerca de ello. Los dos se burlaban entre si y era evidente que había una fácil intimidad entre ellos. Su corazón empezó a dolerle mientras leía los textos una y otra vez. Antes de la muerte de Kale había anhelado una compañera, anhelado lo que obviamente había tenido con Bulma. Recordó que después de que muriera Kale había jurado que nunca tomaría una compañera. Nunca más quería tener la responsabilidad por la vida de alguien, o la posibilidad de que pudiera volver a fallar. Ahora bien, leyendo los textos, sabía que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir sus recuerdos de vuelta. Haría cualquier cosa por tener a esta mujer que, obviamente, lo amaba, y el a ella, de nuevo en sus brazos.

"Encontré los mensajes de texto entre nosotros". Vegeta empujo sus pensamientos con tanta fuerza como pudo contra los escudos de ella. Se sentía mal forzándola para entrar en su mente, pero no lo suficientemente malo para que no lo hiciera. Se sentía vacío, solo sin su presencia en su mente.

"Bulma, por favor, háblame". Suplico Vegeta.

"¿Y qué exactamente quieres que te diga? Hola, sé que no me recuerdas pero te amo más que a mi vida y no puedo soportar estar sin ti. Apenas puedo respirar estando lejos de ti. Estoy sufriendo, asustado y enojada. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres escuchar como mi corazón se está rompiendo y mi alma se siente como si fuera sido rasgada en dos? O tal vez te gustaría que te diga como en todo lo que puedo pensar es en la última vez que me sostuviste en tus brazos, el último beso que me diste, la última vez que te oí hablarme reconociéndome. ¿Qué debo decir, Vegeta?"

Vegeta cerró los ojos mientras absorbía su dolor.

"Sé que te he hecho daño y lo siento. Puedo decir a partir de estos textos que te amaba."

Bulma lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más, y la vacilación en su voz casi lo hizo caer de rodillas.

"Me amabas… pasado. Vaya, eso es intenso. Esa es la guinda del pastel proverbial, bola de pelos. Gracias por eso."

"¡BULMA DETENTE!" rugió Vegeta a través de su vínculo. "No voy a renunciar a nosotros. No voy a parar hasta encontrarte y destruir la maldición, no, no me acuerdo de ti, pero todo el mundo me dice que eres preciada para mí. Algo dentro de mí me dice que tienen razón. Te encontrare, pero hasta entonces…. Solo déjame cortejarte de nuevo."

"Um, noticias de último momento, Veggie. Nunca realmente me cortejaste en primer lugar. Más o menos me dijiste que era tuya y casi matas a cualquier otro que respirara demasiado cerca de mí". Casi podía oír su sarcasmo y lo tomo como una buena señal, como si tal vez hubiera llegado hasta ella. "¿Y cómo exactamente planeas cortejarme, B?" pregunto ella.

"¿B?"

"Por Beta. Aunque me reservo el derecho de utilizarlo para llamarte mujer vagabunda cuando lo considere necesario".

Vegeta sonrió. Era una luchadora, eso era seguro.

"Bueno, tengo toda la noche. ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos otra vez?"

Espero a ver que iba a decir y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se encontraba conteniendo el aliento hasta que lo soltó cuando ella respondió.

"Está bien."

"Antes de que vayamos más lejos, necesito saber, ¿estás a salvo? ¿Hay alguien lastimándote?"

"Estoy a salvo. Estoy sufriendo, pero es solo porque me cai en un profundo agujero en el suelo."

Vegeta decidió esperar para encarar eso. Primero se ocuparía de sus emociones y la ayudaría a que se sintiera cómoda.


	9. Bulma VIII

Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.

Capítulo 8: Bulma VIII

"Yo empezare" comenzó Bulma. "Durante un tiempo he estado queriendo preguntarte esto, pero recientemente las cosas se pusieron un poco agitadas y antes de eso, estabas siendo un cabeza hueca. ¿Cuál es tu apellido y por qué no lo usas nunca?" Bulma cerró los ojos mientras yacía sobre la mesa. Había estado preguntándose cuál era su apellido, eso era cierto, pero justo en este momento ella lo escucharía recitar el alfabeto una y otra vez con tal de oír su voz. Sí, sí, soy tan patética en este momento, pensó Bulma.

"Mi apellido es Ouji. Significa 'Principe'"

"¿Quién era tu padre?" preguntó Bulma.

Casi podía oírlo respirar profundamente antes de que el hablara.

"Era el Alfa de la manada Rumana del Oeste". Vegeta espero su respuesta. Pensó que probablemente ella no sabía que en algún momento la manada Rumana estuvo dividida.

"¿Cuándo fue Alfa tu padre?"

Vegeta frunció el ceño. ¿No iba a preguntarle sobre la división de la manada?

"Después de las guerras de los hombres lobos. El Alfa anterior fue asesinado durante este periodo. Creo que se llamaba…"

"Uub", término Bulma por él.

Vegeta no podía creer que ella supiera esto. No es algo que siempre se hablaba en una conversación casual. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

"Si, Uub. Mi padre era su Beta". Vegeta hizo una pausa incomoda. "... Mi padre murió en 1905 después de que mi madre, fuera baleada y asesinada por cazadores furtivos. La habían confundido con un lobo salvaje. Yo solo tenía 20 años humanos, convirtiéndome en uno de los más jóvenes Alfas de nuestra historia."

Esta vez sintió la sorpresa de ella. Así que ella no había sabido que el había sido un Alfa.

"¿Fuiste un Alfa?" Bulma sabía que el asombro que sentía llenaba su voz.

"Sí."

"¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué ya no lo eres más?" Vegeta podía sentir su interés, su deseo de saber más sobre él. Por alguna razón eso le hizo sentir orgulloso. Su lobo estaba pavoneándose, como un joven cachorro tratando de atrapar la atención de una hembra.

"Cuando murió mi hermana Kale perdí la razón. Entre en un arrebato de ira, convirtiéndome en alguien peligroso para todos los que me rodeaban. Recuerdo que Bardock vino a mí, recuerdo disolver la manada Rumana del Oeste y declarar una fusión, pero después de eso no recuerdo lo que paso. Sé que renuncie a mi apellido. Había deshonrado a mi familia por no haber protegido a mi hermana… no merecía llevar el nombre de mi padre."

Bulma podía sentir el dolor de Vegeta por perder a su hermana y la vergüenza que el pensó que debía llevar. Pero ella sabía que no era así. Incluso los Alfas no podían salvar a todos.

"Vegeta, los Alfas no son infalibles. No debería avergonzarte por lo que paso ese día. Nadie podría haber predicho lo que haría un lobo idiota. Eres un hombre increíble, y cuando clamas a alguien como tuyo haces todo lo posible para protegerlos. Pero no eres perfecto y nadie espera que lo seas."

"Hablas como si me conocieras". Vegeta no pudo ocultar la emoción que evocaban sus palabras en él.

"Te conozco". La voz de Bulma fue suave mientras ella respondía a la emoción que sentía venir a través de su vínculo.

"Espero haberte conocido igual de bien."

"Lo harás", prometió Bulma. "No te abandonare, Vegeta. Lo siento, pero estas atascado conmigo."

Pudo sentir la alegría de Vegeta.

"Pan me mostro fotos tuyas en su teléfono", mencionó el repentinamente.

Bulma se quedó callada ante su comentario. Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con el techo bajo el cual yacía, trazando a lo largo de las vigas de madera que corrían horizontalmente a través del cuarto. Su respiración aumento y justo en ese momento planeo matar a Pan en cuanto la viera.

"¿Lo hizo?", pregunto Bulma cuidadosamente. "¿Y qué pensaste?"

"Esperaba que algún día pudieras estar vinculada a mí, así de esa manera esa bata ya no sería necesaria."

Bulma sintió que la sangre subía a su cara, el calor de la vergüenza atravesándola. Si, Pan era una sanadora gitana muerta.

"No te avergüences, Bulma. Creo que eres hermosa."

"Si, bueno, no esperaba que la primera cosa que le enseñaría a mi compañero que no se acuerda de mi es estar en una bata."

"No me estoy quejando". Oyó risas en su voz y lo absorbió como si fuera la última gota de agua que nunca más sentiría en su piel.

"Estoy segura que no lo estás."

Vegeta se puso serio.

"¿Bulma como supiste quien era Uub?"

Bulma no sabía cuánto se le estaba permitido contar a Vegeta. Marron y Uub habían salido, para nada preocupados en dejarla ya que no podía caminar. Pero, ¿Cómo esconder algo de Vegeta? Ya sea que se acordara de ella o no, el seguía siendo su compañero.

"¿Bulma?" su voz sonaba cada vez más como el Vegeta que la amaba.

"No quiero poner en peligro a los que me han rescatado."

"Lo comprendo y puedes confiar en mí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Bulma respiro hondo y lo dejo salir. Decidió que era imposible no poder decirle.

"Sabía quién era porque él y su compañera Marron son los que me salvaron de la caverna donde estaba. Ahora estoy en su casa."

Bulma se estremeció ante la alarma que corrió a través de su vínculo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pueden estar todavía vivos? Nadie ha visto o escuchado de ellos en siglos."

"Lo sé. Marron me lo explico todo."

"Entonces explícamelo a mí", exigió Vegeta.

"Todavía no puedo, Vegeta. No sé si estén cómodos conmigo contándolo."

"Soy tu compañero. ¿Cómo puedes esconderme algo?"

"Oh, ¿ahora deseas reclamar la tarjeta del compañero? bueno, puedes meterla de nuevo en tu bolsillo trasero, amigo, porque hasta no hace mucho tiempo eras como: "bla, bla, no me acuerdo de ti, bla, bla, debería recordar a mi compañera". Así que, ¿a quién le importa?", le gruño Bulma.

"Puede que no recuerde, pero sí creo que eres mi compañera. Bulma, te someterás a mí en esto". Bulma pudo sentir la sorpresa que lo lleno cuando ella se rio de el a través de su vínculo. "¿Te estas burlando de mí?"

"Si, mi compañero peludo, estoy definitivamente riéndome de ti. "Someter"… hombre, ese es el clásico Vegeta. Me hace querer besarte."

Bulma oyó la puerta empezar a abrirse.

"Oye, Veggie, me tengo que ir. Están de vuelta y tengo que hablar con ellos."

"No te atrevas a bloquearme, Bulma". Bulma amaba el autoritarismo en su voz; la hacía sentir como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

"Lo siento, pero la conexión es un poco difusa, Vegeta, te escucho entre cortado. Has algunos… no puedo… hablamos… luego..." Bulma interrumpió sus palabras con silencios en medio imitando una mala conexión de un teléfono celular, y luego rápidamente erigió una pared entre sus mentes. Le dolía estar separada de él, pero confiaba en Marron y Uub y necesitaba saber que hacer acerca de sus amigos y compañero supieran sobre sus rescatadores.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Bulma oyó a Marron preguntar.

Bulma yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados, oliendo el aire fresco y crujiente que se había arremolinado dentro cuando Uub y Marron entraron a su casa. Mientras se habían ido, Bulma había intentado echar un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Había observado que la cama que ocupaba estaba en el área donde estaría una mesa de desayuno. La cocina estaba justo al lado. Los pisos era de madera y la isla en medio de la cocina era de madera con estantes a lo largo de la base que albergaba todo tipo de botellas diferentes con nombres escritos en sus etiquetas. Por encima de la isla colgaba una agarradera redonda de hierro forjado, pero en lugar de macetas, de este colgaban plantas y hierbas. El mostrador que corría a ambos lados de la cocina era de la misma madera que la isla y los gabinetes estaban abiertos sin puertas en ellos. Era una habitación muy acogedora. El olor de incienso impregnaba el aire y el crujido del fuego caliente que ella no podía ver a la vuelta de la esquina la calentaba.

La mente de Bulma regreso a la pregunta de Marron cuando la vio parada al lado de su cama.

-Débil- contesto honestamente. Pensó que no tenía ningún motivo para mentir.

-Voy a hacer un poco más de té para ti.

-Gracias- Bulma aclaro su garganta antes de que ella continuara- entonces, Marron, necesito saber lo que puedo decirle a Vegeta, mi compañero, acerca de ustedes. Él y yo estábamos hablando a través de nuestro vinculo mientras que ustedes se habían ido y he descubierto por que lo sentía tan extraño.

-Perdió sus recuerdo- termino Marron antes de que Bulma pudiera revelarlo.

La boca de Bulma cayó abierta. La cerró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Marron le entrego el té y Bulma tomo un sorbo. Uub vino y se puso al lado de su compañera.

-Hay ojos y oídos en todas partes del bosque- le dijo Uub misteriosamente.

Marron le dio un codazo.

-No intentes asustarla, torpe.

Uub dio a su compañera un gruñido fingido, pero había humor en sus ojos.

-Uub y yo fuimos a ver a la mujer de la que te hable, quien no ayudo todos estos siglos atrás- explico Marron- sabíamos que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando. Y no es bueno. No es bueno en lo más mínimo- Marron se acercó a Bulma y coloco un brazo detrás de sus hombros mientras Uub tomaba sus tobillos suavemente con sus manos- necesitas sentarte un poco. Estar toda acostada sobre tu espalda puede causarte neumonía.

Después de que Bulma se acomodó, las almohadas detrás de ella apoyadas contra la pared, miro hacia la cara preocupada de Marron.

-Entonces, suéltalo todo. No lo endulces y por favor confía en mí. Yo confió en ustedes chicos y no quiero que les pase nada.

Marron sonrió.

-Gracias, Thals. Lo primero que debes saber es que debes estar aquí. Solo yo puedo sanarte y evitar que te enfermes más.

-¿Por qué me enfermaría más?

Marron ignoro la pregunta y continúo:

-En segundo lugar, la bruja de la que te hable es de hecho la única desde hace mucho tiempo. Es poderosa y quiere una sanadora. No se detendrá ante nada para encontrarme. Tienes que entender lo terrible que sería si pones sus manos sobre mí. Tengo que evitarlo a cualquier precio.

Bulma comenzó a sentir que la cabeza se le nublaba. No se sentía soñolienta, pero se sentía rara. Y entonces ella lo sintió. Su vínculo con Vegeta se rompió por la mitad. Era tan extraño. Era como si ella pudiera ver el cordón que la llevaba hacia el… como una cuerda tensa siendo jalada demasiado hasta quebrarse. Bulma tomo una bocanada de aire ante la repentina perdida de la conexión.

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Marron.

-¿Qué has hecho?- gruño Bulma.

Uub dio un paso adelante, una postura protectora frente a su compañera. Como si Bulma estuviera en condiciones de hacer algo.

-Lo siento, Bul. No puedo dejar que le digas demasiado a tu compañero. Podrías no darte cuenta que estás dando pistas a donde el o la manada podrían encontrarte.

Bulma estaba tratando muy duro de verlo desde el punto de vista de Marron, pero el agujero negro dentro de ella no le estaba haciendo comprensiva especialmente.

-Habrá algunas consecuencias por el vínculo roto. Y no es permanente. Pero puedo mantener al mínimo los efectos.

-¿Qué consecuencias?- Bulma estrecho los ojos hacia la sanadora en quien quiso tanto creer que no la lastimaría. Ahora no estaba segura.


	10. Pan IX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 9: Pan IX**

 **-Mi amor- Goku acarició el rostro de Milk mientras trataba de despertarla- tenemos que prepararnos.**

 **Todos los demás ya se habían levantado y empezado a prepararse para el viaje que cada uno tenía por delante. Goku había dejado dormir a Milk diez minutos extras, sabiendo que las emociones iban a ser intensas hoy. Iba a ser agotador.**

 **Para su sorpresa, su compañera odia-mañanas se sentó repentinamente. Lo miro, su cabello un desastre de dormir. En lugar de una sonrisa vio el duro destello de la determinación en sus ojos negros.**

 **-Sé que quieres saltar y salir corriendo por la puerta, Luna, pero no podemos ayudar a Bul o a Vegeta si no nos cuidamos a nosotros mismos. Así que una ducha rápida, después comida. ¿De acuerdo?**

 **-Dime que vamos a arreglar esto, Goku. Sé que me lo dijiste anoche, pero he dormido desde entonces. Así que por favor dime que la encontraremos y recuperaremos los recuerdos de él.**

 **Goku se puso de pie y camino al otro lado de la cama. Tomando su mano, tiro de ella para colocarla delante de él. Inclino su barbilla de modo que estuviera mirando a los ojos que podría mirar por el resto de la eternidad.**

 **-Te doy mi palabra. Hare lo imposible por traer a Bul de vuelta con nosotros y restablecer a Vegeta. Ellos son tanto mi familia como la tuya y son de la manada. Protejo lo que es mío. Y aunque no soy Alfa, soy el príncipe de los Grises de Rumania. Vegeta y Bulma son míos. ¿Está claro?**

 **Milk miro a la hermosa cara de su compañero. Podía sentir el amor, la preocupación, la inflexible determinación, y la firmeza centrados en hacer exactamente lo que dijo que haría.**

 **-Está claro. Confió en ti.**

 **Goku la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Una mano la sostenía firmemente por parte baja de la espalda y la otra acariciaba su nuca. Cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, el mundo y todas las preocupaciones, pena, lucha y dolor se esfumaron. Era solo ella y Goku. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, pasando los dedos a través de su cabello. Presiono su cuerpo más cerca del suyo y fue recompensada con un gruñido bajo. Después de varios minutos, Goku se retiró, sus labios húmedos de su beso. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba tan falto de respiración como ella.**

 **-Podría besarte todos los días, durante todo el día, y nunca tendría suficiente- aunque el había detenido el beso, no había aflojado su abrazo.**

 **-Estas de suerte- sonrió con picardía.**

 **-¿Y eso porque, Luna?**

 **Milk se puso de puntillas y presiono su boca en la oreja de Goku. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse contra el de ella.**

 **-Porque planeo dejar que me beses, a menudo y principalmente en la boca- le dijo con un suave soplo de aire contra su oreja y cuello.**

 **Milk comenzó a reír cuando Goku gruño ante sus palabras. Le encantaba que aun pudiera sacudir su jaula, adoraba tenerlo de puntillas.**

 **"Gracias", susurro Milk en la mente de él.**

 **"¿Por qué?" Goku sinceramente no sabía por qué podía estar agradeciéndole.**

 **"Por darme eso. Por continuar mostrándome cariño y amor, aun con todo esto ocurriendo."**

 **-Milk, mírame- las palabras de Goku fueron amable pero todavía una orden.**

 **Hizo lo que dijo.**

 **-Tú siempre vas primero. Siempre. Y no eres solo tú la que necesita sentirse amada, querida, y necesitada. Somos lobos, el amor, el contacto, es esencial para nosotros- beso su frente y la libero- ve a ducharte. Me encontrare contigo para el desayuno.**

 **-Espera- Milk se dio cuenta que Goku no llevaba la misma ropa con la que se había ido a dormir. Llevaba un par de pantalones cargo verdes y una camiseta negra de manga larga- ¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa y donde puedo conseguir algo?- necesitaba muchísimo salir de su conjunto cubierto de hollín.**

 **-El dueño fue por la gente del pueblo y consiguió que donaran ropa. Debe haber algo en el baño al final del pasillo. Puede que no se ajuste perfectamente pero al menos esta limpia.**

 **-No me importa si son harapos o cachemira. Solo necesito salir de estas ropas- levanto la vista hacia él y sonrió- gracias, hombre lobo. Te veo al rato.**

 **Goku le guiño un ojo mientras salía de la habitación.**

 **Milk llamo a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Solo había uno en toda la posada y lo estaba compartiendo con el resto de la manada.**

 **-Ya casi término- era una familiar voz femenina.**

 **-Pan, soy Chichi. Abre.**

 **La puerta se abrió solo lo suficiente para que Pan sacara la cabeza. Milk sintió el calor de la ducha caliente acariciar su cara cuando se arremolino mas detrás de ella.**

 **-¿Estás sola?**

 **Milk puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **-Sí, sanadora, soy solo yo. Ahora, déjame entrar.**

 **Pan abrió más la puerta mientras resoplaba.**

 **-Bueno, podía haber tenido a tu lobo contigo. No quería abrir la puerta así…- Pan hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando su cuerpo vestido con una toalla-… y estar como "Oh, hola, Goku, ¿Cómo te va Goku? solo estoy aquí parada en mi toalla pasando el rato y haciendo mis cosas, Goku".**

 **Milk cerró la puerta tras ella y sacudió la cabeza hacia Pan.**

 **-Eres una pequeña gitana perturbada.**

 **Milk miro alrededor, viendo rápidamente la ducha en la pared frente a la puerta. Era un sencillo cuadrado embaldosado con un desagüe en el suelo. Una cortina de ducha azul colgaba a través de ella. Al lado de la ducha había una pequeña mesa que tenía ropa y toallas. Milk no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzo por su cara cuando comenzó a desvestirse.**

 **Pan le ofreció una débil.**

 **-Lo siento. Solo estoy toda de mal humor. Estoy recibiendo vibraciones extrañas y…**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con vibraciones extrañas? ¿De Bul? ¿El bosque? ¿Sobre Vegeta?- interrumpió Milk.**

 **Pan paro de cepillarse el cabello a mitad de camino. Se dio la vuelta del viejo espejo para mirar a su mejor amiga.**

 **-¿Has acabado? ¿vas a dejarme terminar ahora?**

 **Milk levanto las manos en señal de rendición.**

 **-Oh, hombre. Lo siento. Estoy peligrosamente cerca del furgón de los locos, ¿verdad?**

 **-Definitivamente creo que deberías dar un par de pasos atrás. Es demasiado pronto para saltar a ese furgón. Te aseguro que te daré el completo visto bueno cuando sea el momento.**

 **Milk sonrió.**

 **-Bien. Entonces, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?**

 **-No sé realmente como describirlo. Creo que Bul está a salvo, pero al mismo tiempo algo está mal. Tendré que ver cómo está actuando Vegeta, eso me ayudara a saber acerca de Bul. No se da cuenta de que a pesar de que no la recuerda, ella aún está conectada a él. Ellos se afectan mutuamente, lo sepan o no.**

 **Milk se metió a la ducha. Pan soltó una risita cuando escucho a Milk gemir.**

 **-Oh. Dios. Mío. Esto se siente divino. Casi tan bueno que podría ser malo, pero es tan bueno que no te importa si es malo. ¿Me sigues?**

 **Pan tenia una sonrisa que se extendía por su cara y sus ojos arrugados mientras respondía:**

 **-Sí, princesa loba, te sigo. Así que, de todos modos, como iba diciendo, otra vibración que estoy sintiendo es de cierto lobo…**

 **-Oh, hermano. ¿Estamos preparándonos para tener algunos momentos Bul?**

 **-Sin dudo un momento Bul. Él no es una opción, para nada, completamente fuera del menú. Pero sigue sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojo. Quiero decir… vamos. ¿Cuánto se supone que es capaz de aguantar una chica?**

 **-Déjame adivinar- Milk hablo por encima del ruido del agua de la ducha- ¿el nombre del dicho lobo fuera-del-menú rima con lunks?**

 **-¿Lunks? En serio, Mili, ¿con eso es lo que sales?- Pan puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **-Bueno, está bien. ¿El nombre el lobo es…?**

 **-Sí, sí, mierda- interrumpió Pan- es nuestro amable camarero del barrio. Quiero decir, ¿me imaginas presentándoselo a mis padres? Hola mamá y papá, este es Trunks, es un hombre lobo y camarero. Así que básicamente podría comerme para el almuerzo y luego servirse a sí mismo una buena cerveza fría para tragarme mejor.**

 **Milk se estaba carcajeando fuertemente cuando cerró la ducha y abrió la cortina. Agarro una toalla y comenzó a secarse.**

 **-Muy buena.**

 **-Estoy hablando en serio, Chichi- gimoteo Pan- está empezando a llegar a mí y no tengo tiempo de cuidar un corazón roto.**

 **-Pan, respira profundamente, déjalo salir lentamente- Milk espero hasta que su amiga cumplió mientras continuaba vistiéndose. Se puso un par de pantalones cargo que eran solo un pelín demasiado grandes, luego se pasó una camiseta azul con cuello de tortuga por la cabeza- ahora, no nos estresemos acerca del pequeño asunto del CHL, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-¿CHL?- el ceño de Pan se frunció.**

 **-Sí, el Camarero-Hombre-Lobo- Milk sonrió, muy complacida consigo misma.**

 **-¿Qué pasa contigo y Bul y los acrónimos? Juro que tienen un cuaderno lleno de ellos.**

 **-Si lo tenemos, nunca lo sabrás- Milk le guiño un ojo a su morena amiga.**

 **Pan miro a Milk de arriba abajo y luego sonrió.**

 **-Dominas totalmente todo el estilo "me di un baño de hollín en un incendio y ahora tengo que llevar ropa demasiado grande en colores que me arruinan por completo".**

 **Milk abrió la puerta del baño y apresuro a Pan a salir.**

 **-Bueno, gracias, Thelma. Aprecio el apoyo.**

 **-Cuando quieras, Louise. Para eso estoy aquí, para indicar cuando logras un buen aspecto, o fallas en el intento.**

 **-Bajemos a comer, idiota- dijo Milk, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Pan y tirando de ella.**

 **Cuando las dos chicas llegaron abajo vieron que la mayoría de la manada ya había comido y estaba empezando a dispersarse, algunos dirigiéndose a ayudar al dueño de la posada a limpiar y otros ocupándose de cosas que Bardock les había asignado.**

 **Su grupo estaba todo reunido alrededor de la chimenea en la gran sala de reunión. Goku camino hacia Milk y le tendió un plato de huevos y tocino. Y para sorpresa de Pan, y disgusto parcial mesclado con alegría, Trunks le tendió a ella un plato de lo mismo.**

 **Ambas chicas tomaron asiento en el sofá que los chicos habían desocupado cuando ellas llegaron.**

 **-Muy amable de su parte unirse a nosotros, señoritas- Bardock se dirigió a ellas con un tono firme, pero sus ojos contenían diversión.**

 **-En América, B, hay una cosa llamada llegar elegantemente tarde. Veras, es mi trabajo como tu nuera, introducirte en todas estas costumbres- Milk le sonrió.**

 **Bardock soltó una risa.**

 **-Oh. Bien, entonces, ¿supongo que debo agradecerte en lugar de reprenderte?**

 **-Ahora lo estás pillando.**

 **Todos aquellos alrededor de la habitación se rieron de la broma, pero se callaron cuando Bardock se levantó.**

 **-Tan pronto como todos terminen de comer saldrán en sus direcciones separadas. Gine y yo, así como la mayor parte del resto de la manada, nos quedaremos aquí. Este será el cuartel general, a falta de un término mejor. Goku, Chichi, Bra y Krilin tomaran el vehículo que queda y se dirigirán de vuelta a la mansión. Una vez allí, Krilin se pondrá en contacto con el historiador de la manada y el debería al menos ser capaz de señalarles una dirección general de dónde empezar a buscar- Bardock hizo una pausa y pareció reunir sus pensamientos. Todo el mundo espero en silencio, el fuego chasqueando y estallando mientras la manera se quemaba, y el viento afuera golpeando contra las ventanas.**

 **Finalmente miro a Pan.**

 **-Tú, Bulla, Trunks y Vegeta se dirigirán afuera a pie.**

 **Los ojos de Pan se abrieron ampliamente ante esta declaración.**

 **-¿A pie? ¿En el frio y la nieve?- chillo.**

 **-Yo podría sacrificar un poco de calor corporal por ti si lo necesitas- bromeo Trunks y guiño un ojo. Le dio un gran placer hacerla sonrojar.**

 **-Trunks- la voz de Bardock fue una advertencia aunque no había calor verdadero detrás de ellas- ahora bien, he reunido todas las cosas que necesitaran para encargarse de este tiempo. Tendrán un poco de ayuda a lo largo del camino, aunque no deberían buscarla. Simplemente dejen que vaya a ustedes.**

 **Se oyó un gruñido cuando Milk se lanzó a si misma hacia atrás en el sofá dramáticamente.**

 **-B, me estas matando. Primero, tienen la oportunidad de conocer a la Hada, ¿y ahora consiguen ir a una excursión digna del Señor de los Anillos a través de la montaña? ¿Y aun así todo lo que yo consigo es a un tipo viejo y papel quebradizo?**

 **-Solo recuerda que esto es por Bul y Vegeta- Pan palmeo la pierna de su mejor amiga.**

 **-Esa es tu única salvación. De lo contrario me estaría invitando a mí misma a su pequeña aventura.**

 **Dos horas, varias discusiones y montones de quejidos mientras la manada se separaba más tarde, Milk, Goku, Bra y Krilin estaban una vez más en la Hummer viajando por la larga carretera montañosa de vuelta a la mansión de los Lobos Grises Rumanos. Mientras tanto, Pan, Bulla, Trunks y Vegeta habían comenzado su arduo viaje a pie.**

 **-¿Crees que lo tenemos todo?- le pregunto Pan a Bulla mientras se adentraban en el bosque de los Alpes Transilvanos. Estaban caminando en fila india con Bulla a la cabeza, luego Pan, Trunks y Vegeta en la retaguardia.**

 **-Si no lo tenemos, lo único que nos dejamos fue un inodoro.**

 **-En serio- añadió Trunks- tenía que haber sido Gine la que empacara para nosotros. Ningún hombre habría pensado en todas la cosas que tenemos empaquetadas en estas bolsas que estamos cargando a nuestras espaldas.**

 **Milk había sugerido llevar un caballo o un burro, pero Bardock dijo que incluso si pudieran encontrar uno simplemente sería una boca más que alimentar. Así que, sin un caballo/ burro de carga, los cuatro estaban en camino.**

 **Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban. El crujido de la nieve bajo sus botas, y el ocasional pájaro o animal correteando eran los únicos sonidos.**

 **Vegeta estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Después de que Bulma lo hubiera bloqueado, y había tenido algún tiempo para calmarse, había ido a Bardock. Le hizo saber que Bulma dijo que las personas que la habían rescatado eran Uub y Marron: un Alfa y su compañera que se creía que habían muerto hace tres siglos. Bardock estaba sorprendido, pero no completamente conmocionado. Le había dicho a Vegeta que a la luz de las circunstancias de Bulma, ir a ver a Vados era el mejor curso de acción para Pan.**

 **Cuando se había despertado esta mañana supo que algo iba mal. No podía sentirla en absoluto. No era como cuando ella había bloqueado su mente; incluso entonces aun podía sentirla, pero ahora no había nada. Había decidido que tal vez estaba inconsciente, y aunque odiaba la idea de ella inconsciente, era un pensamiento mejor que otras posibilidades. No se lo había mencionado a nadie porque no se imaginaba que hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer acerca de eso. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin su presencia mal débil comenzaba a sentirse, y la oscuridad arrastrándose en su mente y alma se intensificaba. Ahora estaba pensando que tal vez habría sido buena idea mencionárselo a Bardock. Si iba a peor, decidió, hablaría con Pan y Bulla.**

 **Bulla Gold no podía creer donde estaba, o lo que estaba haciendo. Si alguien hubiera venido a ella hace un año y dicho: "Oye, el año que viene estarán en Rumania haciendo senderismo a través del bosque en busca de un hada", le habría dicho que dejara de esnifar aquellos bolígrafos permanentes. Pero aquí estaba, en Rumania, haciendo senderismo en el frio glacial buscando un hada. Había sabido que las Fae existían en el pasado. A Bulla le gustaba conservar un poco de su historia y la historia de otros seres sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, no hay sido tan diligente en los últimos años y no sabía que las Fae eran aun parte de este mundo. Era increíble.**

 **No había duda de que lamentaba lo que había hecho a Milk, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan contenta de que estuviera aquí, capaz de ayudar a su propia especie.**

 **Pan estaba intentando concentrándose en donde plantaba su pie en la nieve para evitar tropezar, pero su mente continuaba preguntándose por el lobo demasiado-caliente-para-su-propio-bien caminando detrás de ella. No entendía el dolor en su interior cuando lo miraba. Lo que podía entender era su atracción por el: era jodidamente lamible. Pan sonrió ante las palabras que había escuchado a Bulma usar tantas veces. Bul, ahí es donde su mente debería estar. Y lo estaba, pero también estaba en Trunks.**

 **¿Ves, Bul? Te necesito, pensó Pan. Tú me dirías que me recompusiera, y si ocurre que soy manoseada en el proceso, entonces que suerte la mía. Pan dejo salir una carcajada ante eso. Era exactamente lo que diría Bulma. Pan echo los hombros hacia atrás y se irguió un poco más. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando o no entre ella y Trunks aun estaría ahí una vez que Bulma estuviera a salvo en casa. Bardock la había enviado para encontrar respuestas acerca de cómo ayudar a Bulma. La habia apartado a un lado antes de que se fueran y le había explicado todo acerca de Bulma y Marron y su compañero. él sentía firmemente que Vados tendría respuestas y sería capaz de ayudarles. La respuesta de ella fue:**

 **-¿Y si no las tiene?**

 **Bardock había fruncido el ceño ante su pregunta, luego una traviesa sonrisa se había dibujado en su atractivo rostro mientras le decía:**

 **-Si te hace pasar un mal rato, lo cual tienes que esperar, simplemente pregúntale si podría por favor al menos asegurarse de que el polvo de hadas golpee sus traseros, junto con la puerta, cuando salgan.**

 **-¿Cómo te va por allí, ojos negros?- Pan fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la profunda y juguetona voz detrás de ella.**

 **Bulla había parado unos metros más adelante y estaba tomando un trago de agua. Pan se dio la vuelta para mirar a Trunks. Deseo poder decir que su corazón no tartamudeo cuando él le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, pero sería una mentirosa. Pan era muchas cosas: cobarde, tímida, torpe, pero no mentirosa. Así que, si, su corazón tartamudeo y sus palmas estaban tan sudorosas como un cerdo relleno.**

 **-Estoy bien. Bueno, en realidad solo estoy intentando con mucho esfuerzo no caerme de culo- Pan se puso una mano sobre la boca justo cuando la palabra "culo" se le escapo. Sabía que su cara se estaba volviendo rojo brillante por el calor ardiendo en ella- Lo siento, eh, Bul me ha contagiado. Bueno, esa es la excusa que estoy usando de todos modos.**

 **Trunks soltó una risa.**

 **-Bueno, no intentes evitar caerte sobre ese precioso trasero por mí. Hare mi misión asegurarme de que sea yo donde aterrizas- la sonrisa de Trunks era preciosa y tan enorme que un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla derecha. Pan tuvo que reírse ante su coqueteo y arrogancia.**

 **-¿Funciona esa línea con todas las chicas?- bromeo ella en respuesta mientras se daba la vuelta para continuar siguiendo a Bulla ahora moviéndose.**

 **-No lo sé, no me importa. Solo hay una chica con la que me importa que fusione- la cabeza de Pan se giró con voluntad propia ante el sonido de la voz de Trunks. Toda la picardía se había ido, la arrogante sonrisa solo un recuerdo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre un dominante Canis Lupis que había encontrado su presa. La respiración de Pan se aceleró como si se diera cuenta de lo serio que estaba. Trunks la empujo amablemente hacia adelante pero no dijo nada más.**

 **Trunks vio como Pan se daba la vuelta en la dirección en la que estaban yendo. Sus palabras obviamente habían dado en el blanco. No había tenido la intención de asustarla pero su lobo estaba empujándolo a dejar perfectamente claro que estaba reclamándola. Trunks estaba de acuerdo con su lobo, pero no entendía como era posible cuando Pan era cien por ciento humana.**

 **La observo voltear su cabello azabache por encima de su hombro mientras sus ojos vagaban por el paisaje de su tierra natal, las preguntas llenándolos. Ella sonrió cuando un conejo se escabullo a través de su camino, luego jadeo cuando un halcón agarro a la criatura con sus garras, precipitándose hacia arriba en el aire quebradizo. Y cuando Pan Satán se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con ojos brillantes, la tristeza de ver a un pequeño inocente tomando en el círculo de la vida, supo que podría derribar montañas para quitar esa tristeza de ella. Humana o no, Pan Satán era suya.**


	11. Milk X

Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.

Capítulo 10: Milk X

2 Días Después del Incendio

Era media tarde cuando finalmente llegaron de vuelta a la mansión. Milk se estiro mientras salía del Hummer. A pesar de que estaba rígida –y hambrienta- por el viaje, estaba ansiosa por empezar a indagar a través del pasado de los Canis Lupis para descubrir una manera de romper la maldición sobre Vegeta y detener a la bruja.

-Bueno, Krilin- dijo Milk, alzando una ceja hacia el- guía el camino a los archivos.

Goku tomo la mano de Milk, llevándola con el mientras caminaban dentro de la mansión. Bra los siguió silenciosamente, aun cansada por el viaje. A travesaron el largo pasillo donde se encontraba la oficina de Bardock. Cuando llegaron al final del corredor, Goku abrió la última puerta a la izquierda.

-Siempre me pregunte que había aquí -murmuro Milk mientras veía a Krilin poner un código en el teclado numérico localizado sobre la pared justo dentro de la habitación, el cual termino siendo un armario… ¿o no lo era?

-Liiiiiiiindo- Milk sonrió- no me dijeron que este lugar tenia pasadizos secretos.

Krilin se encogió de hombros.

-No preguntaste- respondió secamente. Después de poner el código, Milk observo lo que parecía ser una pared sólida en la parte de atrás del armario deslizarse hacia la derecha, dejando una abertura que revelaba una escalera de piedra descendente.

-Eso es bastante retorcido. ¿Tu sabias sobre esto?- pregunto Milk a Bra.

-Chichi, tengo veintisiete años, sin pareja y a pesar de que soy una dominante, no me dicen nada de aquí- Bra le guiño un ojo- así que no. No sabía sobre esto.

-Está bien, entonces. Bien, aprendamos algo nuevo cada día- Milk divagaba mientras seguía a Goku a través de la entrada.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a aprender algo más que eso hoy- dijo Goku mientras volteaba a ver a Krilin- deberías guiar el camino. Has estado aquí antes, ¿no?

Krilin asintió.

-Sí. Es fácil perderse una vez que sales del salón principal, así que permanezcamos juntos.

El grupo descendió los escalones de piedra, los cuales bajaban en espiral. Milk noto los candelabros que iluminaban el camino. El pasadizo era estrecho, con paredes de piedra siguiendo el espiral de la escalera. El aire era rancio y frio, e incluso con las luces, parecía hacerse más tenue en cuanto más lejos iban.

Después de llegar al final de la escalera, Krilin se detuvo en el centro de una habitación larga y rectangular. A lo largo de la pared izquierda había un escritorio grande. Había pantallas de computadoras, Milk conto seis en total en la pared frente al escritorio, y papeles se dispersaban sobre la parte superior del mismo cubriendo la mitad de un teclado y mouse. En todas las paredes del cuarto había estantes llenos de libros y objetos. Había un sofá de felpa y dos sillones mullidos directamente a la izquierda de la escalera. Al otro lado de la habitación, en la pared más lejana, había varios arcos que conducían a la oscuridad. Frente a los arcos había mesas redondas con sillas alrededor de ellas. Milk podía notar que había algo sobre las mesas, pero estaba muy lejos para ver exactamente lo que era. Pasando a Goku y Krilin, Milk se movió cerca de las mesas y descubrió lo que había sobre ellas, o en ellas mejor dicho.

Tallado en las partes superiores de las mesas había escenas. Cada mesa tenía un diferente tallado. La primera era una manada de lobos corriendo juntos a través del bosque. El artesano le había puesto tantos detalles que pudo ver donde los lobos pateaban la nieve detrás de ellos. Sus rostros se veían iluminados y sin preocupaciones, sin bordes o sombras en sus ojos.

La siguiente mesa era una escena de dos lobos gigantes encerrados en una batalla. Alrededor de ellos había otros lobos viéndolos esperando. Los dos lobos peleando entre sí, estaban en sus patas traseras, cada uno tratando de destrozar a su enemigo. Ambos conjuntos de dientes estaban al descubierto y saliva goteaba de sus hocicos. Chichi se estremeció mientras estudiaba la mesa; casi pudo sentir la tensión que los lobos debieron haber sentido.

La tercera y última mesa tenía una escena mucho más calmada. Era tan conmovedor que Milk pudo sentir un tirón dentro de ella, el anhelo de lo que vio. Un enorme lobo se sentaba alto y orgulloso. Su cabeza estaba hacia abajo, viendo al lobo más pequeño presionado contra, y presionado contra ella, había un pequeño cachorro. La loba miraba al orgulloso macho con asombro, mientras que la mirada en los ojos del macho sostenía intensas emociones por los dos a su cuidado.

Milk estaba maravillada por el detalle que mostraba y la cantidad de emoción de alguna manera tallada en la cara de esos lobos.

-Es quienes somos, quienes hemos sido, y quienes queremos y necesitamos ser- Milk escucho una voz viniendo de los oscuros arcos. Se volteo para ver a Krilin, Goku, y Bra. Goku camino a donde ella estaba y la puso detrás de él.

-¿Así que esta es la compañera del príncipe?- dijo la voz.

-Deja de ser dramático y sal, Roshi- Krilin rodo los ojos.

-Krilin, ¿acabas de poner los ojos?- pregunto la voz, ahora nombrada Roshi.

-He estado con las jóvenes americanas por meses. He aprendido mucho más que poner los ojos en blanco.

Milk y Bra rompieron en carcajadas, pero pararon abruptamente cuando una figura emergió del arco de en medio.

Milk intento caminar alrededor de Goku para mirar mejor al hombre, pero Goku seguía moviéndose con ella.

"Goku", la voz de Milk fue severa cuando hablo con él a través de su vínculo.

"No te muevas de mi lado", le dijo mientras cedía y le permitía moverse al lado de él.

Milk ladeo la cabeza a un lado mientras miraba al nuevo macho.

-¿No eres viejo y empolvado?- el hombre que tenía delante de ella parecía estar en sus treinta, bajo, calvo, pero con una barba larga y ondulada.

"¿Eso que escucho en tu voz es admiración, Milk?" Goku obviamente había escuchado sus pensamientos.

"Relájate, hombre lobo. Solo tengo ojos para ti".

"Bien, odiaría tener que encontrar un nuevo historiador". La voz de Goku era un gruñido en su mente.

"Nos estamos sintiendo posesivos hoy, ¿verdad?", lo molesto.

"Compórtate".

"Últimamente escucho mucho eso de ti". Milk le dio una imagen metal de ella sonriéndole amablemente a Roshi.

De acuerdo, se dio cuenta que quizás esa no era una de sus más grandes ideas, una vez que Goku la jalo detrás de el de nuevo. Dejo escapar un fuerte resoplido pero se conformó con pararse de puntillas y mirar sobre su hombro.

Roshi usaba una desteñida camiseta gris. Impreso en el centro de la camiseta estaba escrito: "Solo puedo ser amable con una persona al día. Hoy no es tu día… probablemente mañana tampoco lo sea". Tenía un pantalón vaquero azul deslavado y deportivos Converse negros. ¿Este era el historiador de la manada? ¿En serio?, pensó Milk.

Roshi rio al ver la expresión escéptica de Milk.

-¿Viejo y empolvado? Eso depende sobre quien preguntes- bromeo. Miro de nuevo a Krilin y sonrió- Ha pasado tiempo, viejo amigo.

Krilin asintió.

-Han sido unos meses ocupados, pero estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

-Saber es mi trabajo, así que por favor, siéntete libre de no compartirlo- Roshi saco una silla de la primera mesa redonda y se sentó frente al grupo.

-Linda camisa- le dijo Bra. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Milk, quien le dio unos pulgares en alto.

-Mi hermana- Roshi sonrió- me manda estas camisetas con diferentes frases en ellas. Dice que es para ayudarme a mantener mi sentido del humor. Aparentemente estoy rodeado de hechos aburridos.

-¿A qué te referías hace rato?- pregunto Chichi detrás de Goku, quien aún no la dejaba pasar.

-Estabas mirando las mesas, sentiste el tirón de ellas.

Chichi asintió pero no hablo. Sintió a Goku enrollando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. La jalo, firmemente contra él.

-Estas mesas fueron talladas por las Fae. Ahora bien, las Fae nunca hacen algo sin razón- Roshi hizo señas hacia la primera mesa- esta imagen es de lo que hemos sido creados para ser. Estoy seguro de que conoces la leyenda detrás del Canis Lupis, ¿Cómo la Diosa de la luna nos creó?

Milk asintió.

-Sí. Ella nos creó para salvar a las especies de los Lobos Grises.

-Es más profundo que eso- Roshi se puso de pie para mirar el tallado, sus dedos trazaban los lobos mientras hablaba- la gran Luna vio que el hombre se estaba dividiendo a sí mismo. La familia ya no era importante. Vio las guerras, el odio, y a los niños afectados por eso.

Milk se alejó de Goku y saco una silla de la tercera mesa. Los otros siguieron su ejemplo. Mientras continuaban escuchando el conocimiento del historiador de la manada, era obvio para Chichi por que Roshi era el historiador. Era tan apasionado con su historia.

-Entonces miro hacia los lobos, quienes estaban disminuyendo en número, y de regreso a los humanos, quienes ya no se preocupaban por ellos, y combino sus espíritus. Tomo la naturaleza leal, protectora y posesiva de los lobos y tomo la inteligencia, emociones y amor de los humanos y las puso juntas. Ella nos diseñó para ser una manada.

"El Canis Lupis, ambos, lobo y hombre, fueron destinados a ser una familia una con la otra. Ganamos fuerza a través de nuestro vínculo con cada uno de nosotros. La primera mesa es lo que la Diosa quería para nosotros. La segunda mesa es quienes somos hoy. Hemos atacado a nuestro semejante, dividido nuestra especie, incluso tenido una guerra civil. Sufrimos por ir contra nuestra verdadera naturaleza- Roshi sacudió la cabeza- en cualquier caso, la tercera mesa es quien necesitamos ser. No podemos sobrevivir sin los niños. Pero la Diosa de la luna ha visto sufrir a los niños humanos por las guerras y divisiones en su especie. Su manera de que entendamos que precioso es un niño es dándonos unos pocos."

"Ella nunca quiso que olvidáramos la bendición de un niño y la esperanza que traen. La historia revela nuestro camino, estamos en las circunstancias en las que estamos hoy por las acciones que, como especie colectiva, hemos hecho. Esta tercera mesa empuja a nuestro lobo. El lobo en nosotros anhela por una manada, por una familia, por el tacto, por los niños. Estas mesas creadas por las Fae fueron diseñadas para sacar al lobo de uno cerca de la superficie, para abrir nuestros ojos humanos, para poder ver lo que se necesita hacer."

Todos miraron en silencio cuando Roshi termino de hablar.

Finalmente, Krilin hablo.

-Gracias por eso, Roshi. Es importante que recordemos porque estamos aquí.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que no vinieron por una lección de historia sobre la Diosa de la luna y nuestra especie. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-¿No te contacto Bardock?- pregunto Goku, sus cejas fruncidas.

-No, no he escuchado nada de nuestro Alfa.

Krilin miro cauteloso.

-Bardock me dijo que llamaría a Roshi para decirle que veníamos.

Goku encontró los ojos de Roshi.

-¿Ha venido alguien a verte hoy?

Roshi lo pensó por unos minutos, tratando de recordar, pero su mente estaba nublada y sus pensamientos fuera de su alcance.

-No lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera recuerdo que he hecho hoy- justo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, Goku, Krilin, y Bra salieron disparados hacia los arcos.

Bra jadeo.

-¿Eso es humo?

Luego, todos estuvieron de pie y corriendo en dirección al olor ahumado. A unos quince metros del pasillo, el humo comenzó a rodearlos.

-Roshi, ve a buscar unas mantas, ¡y apúrate!- grito Goku.

Roshi salió en dirección a su cuarto. Un minuto después, llego a la gran sala de archivos y vio montones de pergaminos, papel y libros sobre el piso, las llamas estaban llegando hacia ellos. Le tiro una manta a Goku, una a Krilin y tomo la que quedaba. Cuando cubrió el fuego con ella, pisoteo tan fuerte como pudo, Krilin y Goku siguieron su ejemplo.

Chichi y Bra miraban con horror.

-Esto no es para nada bueno- murmuro Chichi.

-Creo que es lo que ustedes los americanos llaman un eufemismo- dijo Bra incapaz de despegar sus ojos de la escena frente a ellos.

-Del siglo- añadió Milk. Comenzó a toser por el humo, el cual lleno el cuarto mientras el fuego se extinguía.

Goku se inclinó contra los estantes detrás de él. Su respiración era laboriosa y su pecho se apretaba mientras trataba de succionar el poco aire limpio que quedaba en la habitación.

-Esto tiene que ser obra de esa bruja.

La cabeza de Roshi se alzó de golpe.

-¿Bruja?- pregunto con horror.

A última hora en la noche ese día, los dos grupos habían decidido ponerse en camino, Gine se paró en la ventana del dormitorio que ella y Bardock compartían en la taberna. Sus ojos observaban la noche. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas salpicaban la oscuridad. La luna era creciente, lo que despedía un resplandor misterioso. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía como si pudiera empujar a su manada solo con su voluntad, y que si quitaba los ojos de esta vista por un segundo, todo fallaría. Escucho la puerta detrás de ella abrirse y cerrarse suavemente. Fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura desde atrás y dejo caer y reposar su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su compañero.

-Siento tu resolución, Mina- el aliento de Bardock susurro suavemente sobre su cabello.

-Siento que si me alejo, o incluso si dejo de pensar sobre ellos por un pequeño segundo, sus pies vacilaran y su coraje fallara. ¿Qué tan vanidoso es eso?

Bardock se rio entre dientes.

-Mi amor, eres un Alfa. Está en tu naturaleza cuidar y proteger. Date un descanso. Hemos mandado a los que más aman a Bulma y Vegeta. Ellos continuaron hasta que todo esté bien de nuevo. No dudo de ellos.

Gine sabía que él tenía razón, pero no hacia menos difícil sentarse y esperar escuchar de ellos. Para escuchar si estaban a salvo y acerca de encontrar a Bulma y restaurar a Vegeta.

-Necesitas descansar. Ambos lo necesitamos. Ven- Bardock la jalo hacia su cama y se acostó al lado de ella- duerme, Luna. Confía en que tu manada es fuerte.

Gine se sumió en el sonido gentil de la voz de su compañero cantando suavemente. Sonrió a si misma ante el pensamiento acerca de cómo los otros machos lo molestarían si supieran que le cantaba a su compañera para dormir.

Pan y Bulla reunieron ramitas mientras Vegeta y Trunks rompieron ramas de árboles para construir una fogata. Pan no podía recordar un momento en que tuviera tanto frio. Una vez que el fuego estuvo ardiendo, los cuatro se sentaron juntos tan cerca como pudieron. Cada uno estaba envuelto en capas y capas de ropa, gorros, bufandas, guantes y mantas. Vegeta paso la cecina y el pan que el dueño de la taberna les había proporcionado. Proteína, carbohidratos y agua. Sorprendentemente, Pan sabia por su clase de salud de décimo grado que el cuerpo podría sostenerse incluso de menos si lo necesitaba.

-¿Cómo vamos a saber que ya llegamos al lugar a donde se supone que debemos llegar?- pregunto Bulla a nadie en particular.

-Bardock dijo que ella nos encontraría. Que solo necesitamos llegar lejos en la montaña y eventualmente Vados se daría a conocer- Pan miro a cada uno de sus amigos, sus compañeros de manada, tan raro como sonara, se sentía bien.

Todos permanecieron callados mientras terminaron su comida y bebida, todos mirando las rojas, amarillas y naranjas flamas que danzaban en frente de ellos. El silencio fue roto cuando Pan se volteo hacia Vegeta.

-Sé que es una cosa privada entre compañeros, pero como le está yendo a Bul. ¿Se ha comunicado contigo?

Los tres vieron como Vegeta se tensaba visiblemente. Su cara hizo una mueca, casi como si le doliera.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Vegeta, pero se contuvo. Agacho la cabeza brevemente para quitarse la sensación de que algo estaba mal- no puedo sentirla. Cuando trato de contactarla, es como si el vínculo que nos une hubiera sido cortado.

Pan sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Vegeta gruño por la acusación en la voz de la sanadora.

-Y exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que hubieras hecho?

Trunks dejo salir un bajo gruñido y se movió para sentarse entre Vegeta y Pan.

-Sé que eres mi Beta, pero no le hablaras a ella de esa manera.

-Trunks- la voz de Pan fue suave- esta lastimado, no entiende. No seas tan duro con él.

Trunks se volteo y miro los ojos color negro de Pan, los cuales estaban llenos de dulzura y entendimiento.

-Entiendo que esta lastimado. Pero tú eres una sanadora y eres mía y te tengo que proteger.

Pan tomo un fuerte respiro.

-¿Tuya?

Trunks cerró los ojos un momento, maldiciéndose por el desliz.

-Eres de la manada. Pero yo estoy aquí, soy de la manada, y te protegeré incluso de uno de los nuestros.

Pan puso una mano suavemente en su hombro.

-Gracias. Vegeta no va a lastimarme. Necesito ver si puedo averiguar lo que está pasando.

Trunks asintió pero se quedó dónde estaba.

-Ahm, Trunks- Pan alzo las cejas al guapísimo, pero aun así exasperante, lobo frente a ella- eso significa que necesito estar cerca de Vegeta.

Cuando Trunks no se movió, Pan se puso de pie con un resoplido y murmuro.

-Bul tenía razón. Malditas bolas de pelos tercos y mandones.

Bulla rio mientras los ojos se Trunks se abrían de par en par ante la amable sanadora mostrando las garras.

Pan tomo asiento al lado de Vegeta.

-¿Puedo tocarte?

Un gruñido bajo provino del otro lado del fuego.

-Trunks- le advirtió Bulla. Trunks no la tomo en cuenta, pero paro de gruñir.

Vegeta asintió a Pan para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Pan puso su mano sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. Se sintió tan ignorante cuando intento usar este tan mencionado "don". No entendía como funcionaba. Todo lo que podía hacer era abrir su mente y dejar que cualquier magia que pareciera estar dentro de ella hiciera su trabajo.

Pan sintió energía flotando dentro de Vegeta mientras buscaba el vínculo del que el había hablado. Se sintió como una intrusa sabiendo que el vínculo entre compañeros, de lo que Milk le había explicado, era muy íntimo. Su mente busco a través de él, encontrando la conexión que el Beta tenía con su Alfa y con la manada, una intrincada red. Finalmente se encontró con algo que parecía un cordón de oro, fuerte y brillante. Siguiendo su camino, casi se retiró cuando vio un extremo cortado. Parecía roído, como una cuerda desgastada en las puntas. Pan noto que la punta y varios centímetros del cordón ya no eran doradas, sino oscuras, muertas.

Se aproximó a las partes oscuras. Tan pronto como su consciencia lo toco, se sintió siendo expulsada de la mente de Vegeta y volver al presente.

Pan estaba sin aliento. Abrió los ojos para ver la cara de Vegeta cubierta de sudor, su boca apretada de dolor, y la agonía que era tan evidente en el interior, sangraba por sus brillantes ojos onix.

-Pan- hablo Trunks con un bajo gruñido- aléjate de él.

Pan lo ignoro y en lugar de alejarse, se movió alrededor hasta que estuvo arrodillada justo en frente de Vegeta.

-Tu vínculo con ella ha sido cortado. Está muriendo.

Vegeta cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuerte. Tal vez si los cerraba lo suficientemente fuerte y por el suficiente tiempo las palabras de la sanadora no serían ciertas. El no recordaba a Bulma; no recordaba su esencia, su toque, o la hermosa cara que había visto en las fotos del celular del Pan. Pero quería hacerlo. Quería tener la oportunidad de conocerla de nuevo, de amarla de nuevo.

-¿Cómo?- su voz sonó ronca.

-No estoy muy segura, pero se siente como magia. Sin embargo, no es oscura. No es como la magia de la bruja.

-¿Qué te dijo Bul cuando fuiste capaz de hablar con ella?- pregunto Bulla.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que Bulla no sabía nada de Marron teniendo a Bulma. La miro, recordando la noche en su oficina con Bardock y Gine. Sentados ahí, escuchándola leer acerca de una latente llamada Marron. No recordaba porque ella le estaba diciendo acerca de una latente, pero sintió que debía ser importante.

-Me dijo que Marron y su compañero Uub la rescataron de la caverna.

Bulla salto a sus pies.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Tu misma dijiste, cuando estabas leyendo la historia sobre ellos, que sus cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados. Aparentemente, vivieron.

Bulla continúo viendo a Vegeta como si estuviera hablando en un idioma extranjero y estuviese buscando desesperadamente la traducción en su mente.

-¿Dijo dónde están o donde has estado los últimos tres siglos?- su tono era de alguna manera sarcástico.

-No me diría nada sobre ellos. Los estaba protegiendo.

-¿De qué?- pregunto Pan antes de que Bulla terminara de decir las palabras.

-No lo sé- gruño Vegeta- se rehúsa a decirme. Se niega a someterse a su compañero.

Trunks trato de disimular la risa que forzó su camino a su pecho con una tos, pero no tuvo éxito. Vegeta lo miro.

-¿De qué te ríes, cachorrito?

Trunks mostro esa sonrisa detiene-corazones y guiño un ojo a Pan mientras le contestaba a Vegeta.

-Estas mujeres americanas no se someten, Beta. Tal vez quieras acostumbrarte a la idea.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a protegerlas? ¿Cómo vamos a evitar que hagan cosas estúpidas?

-Bueno, tu estas emparejado con Bul- Pan se rio entre dientes- su segundo nombre cambia día a día. Los básicos son "ninfómana", "impetuosa", "muy inteligente para su propio bien", "sabelotodo" y el más conocido "estúpida". Tienes un trabajo difícil por delante.

-Entonces, ¿no piensas que sea magia negra?- pregunto Vegeta, cambiando de tema.

-No, definitivamente no. Pero si es magia- Pan miro a Bulla- ¿dijiste que esta Marron es una sanadora? ¿Pudo haber hecho algún tipo de magia?

-Honestamente, Pan, no lo sé. No se lo suficiente sobre sanadores y la magia que invocan- Bulla pensó por un momento- tal vez sea Fae. Si esta Vados es lo que Bardock dice que es, tal vez conozca a Marron, tal vez la haya ayudado a hacer esto.

Pan estaba de pie, paseándose. Trunks seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué Marron rompería el vínculo si ella es una de las buenas?- Pan estaba pensando en voz alta, tratando de razonar todas la posibilidades.

-Tal vez ha estado escondiéndose- sugirió Trunks.

-Eso explicaría por qué nadie ha escuchado de ellos en siglos- concordó Bulla.

Pan continúo caminando alrededor del fuego, su mente dando vueltas.

-Si estuvieran en la clandestinidad, tal vez se preocuparían sobre Bul siendo capaz de decirle a Vegeta cosas que tal vez revelaran su paradero- miro a Bulla, quien asintió de acuerdo.

-Seguramente ella entendería que hay consecuencias por romper el vínculo de verdaderos compañeros- Bulla sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad- a menos que piense que no los afectara mucho, o incluso en absoluto, ya que no han completado los Ritos de Sangre.

-Cualquiera que sea la razón, tenemos que encontrar a este personaje Vados- resoplo Pan- si lo que sentí que estaba pasando con Vegeta, está pasando con Bul, ambos están en problemas.

La cabeza de Vegeta se disparó en alto.

-¿Bul podría estar sintiendo esto?

-Lo más probable es que está soportando lo mismo. Tu vínculo con Bul es inusual, por lo que se, para un par que no está emparejado. Ambos son tan intensos. Tenemos que tratar de movernos rápido mañana.

Cada uno de ellos puso sus mantas cerca del fuego. Trunks y Vegeta acordaron tomar turnos para mantener vigilado el lugar. Vegeta tomo el primero. Sentía demasiado dolor para poder dormir. Y sabiendo que posiblemente Bulma estaba sintiendo esto también, se lo hizo un nudo en el estómago. Su lobo estaba inquieto y enojado. Vegeta seguía teniendo la sensación de que su lobo recordaba a su compañera. Si su lobo lo hacía, ¿Por qué el no?

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, hasta que estuviera reunido con Bulma, su lobo era peligroso. Él era peligroso.


	12. Pan XI

Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.

Capítulo 11: Pan XI

Bulma estaba recostada en la cama, las lagrima se deslizaban lentamente de sus ojos. Sintió el rastro de humedad bajar por un lado de su cara, a través de sus orejas y sobre la almohada. No podía explicar por qué estaba llorando. Era la Fenomenal-Bulma-Brief, no lloraba.

Si, bueno, piénsatelo otra vez, She-Ra. Al parecer estas llorando, pensó. Estaba sufriendo. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero siempre había sido capaz de manejar el dolor físico. Estas lágrimas eran causadas por algo sin nombre, indefinido. Pensó de vuelta en las palabras de Marron y Uub acerca de las consecuencias acerca del rompimiento del vínculo entre ella y Vegeta. Explicaron que se habían ido y hablado con este personaje Vados y que habían acordado que, en este momento, lo mejor era que Vegeta y los otros no supieran las cosas que Bulma sabía. La respuesta natural de Bulma fue: ¿Por qué diablos no? Marron no estaba acostumbrada a tal grosería y seguía dando miraditas a Bulma que parecían decir que creía que necesitaba lavar su boca con jabón.

Marron le había dicho que Vados, quien era una poderosa Fae, dijo que tenía que ocurrir de esta manera, el destino consideraba que era necesario que Pan y los otros vinieran a verla primero, algo acerca de que no quería que Pan supiera acerca de las sanadoras y los hombres lobo. Bulma todavía sentía que Marron y Uub estaban bateando para el equipo de casa, pero eso no significa que no estuviera molesta con ellos infringiendo entre ella y Vegeta, especialmente cuando su compañero ni siquiera la recordaba.

La noche había caído y la casa estaba en silencio. Bulma cerró los ojos y escucho los sonidos de la noche, calmando su mente. Podía oír el aullido del viento afuera, el ulular ocasional de una lechuza e incluso una sola vez el aullido de un lobo, el cual le puso la piel de gallina. Apretó la mandíbula mientras otra ronda de dolor corría a través de ella y su mente busco algo, algo que ya no estaba allí.

Sintió algo en ella revolverse, algo en ella rugir. Bulma apretó su boca, negándose a dejar soltar el gruñido que amenazaba con salir.

-No voy a perder la cabeza- dijo en la oscuridad- estoy adolorida, sí; tengo miedo, sí. Quiero ver a mis amigos y a mi compañero. ¡SI! Pero no voy a perder la cabeza. ¡así que ponte tus bragas de niña grande, Bulma, y recobra la compostura!- Bulma estaba rechinando los dientes al final de sus pequeñas palabras de aliento. Soltó una pequeña respiración y cerró los ojos. Había ganado la batalla. Esta noche. Pero la guerra no había terminado y tenía la sensación de que esta era un escaramuza en comparación a lo que se venía.

Sus ojos se cerraron y la oscuridad se vertió sobre ella. Trato de abrir los parpados, pero estaban muy pesados. Se sintió ser jalada hacia abajo, sus últimos pensamientos fueron sobre batallas, guerras y amor.

-¿Esta aun despierta?- una áspera voz retumbo mientras Bulma comenzaba a despertar del sueño profundo al que se había dejado llevar finalmente la noche pasada.

-Ha pasado una semana desde que vimos a Vados- ahora Marron estaba hablando- y cada día se ve más débil, más pálida. Hago todo lo que puedo por sus lesiones, Uub. No está funcionando. No está mejorando.

Uub se acercó a la chica quien yacía en su cocina. Su rostro estaba pálido mientras brillaba con sudor. Presiono su mano en su frente y la vio apretar los ojos de dolor. ¿Su toque le hizo daño?

-Está respondiendo al tacto- le dijo a Marron.

Marron estaba parada junto a su compañero y vio que la cara de Bulma se hizo una mueca. De repente se dio vuelta, un fuerte gemido escapo de su garganta. Lanzo su cabeza a un lado de la cama, vomitando violentamente. Marron se abalanzo y tiro del cabello de Bulma fuera del camino.

-¡Uub! Trae algunas toallas mojadas, por favor- el tono de Marron era firme y controlado.

Bulma sintió a Marron sobarle suavemente la espalda, murmurando en alguna lengua que estaba segura que no era rumano. Finalmente las arcadas se detuvieron y fue capaz de recobrar el aliento, pero fue demasiado bueno para que durase. Justo cuando Marron comenzaba a ayudarla a apoyarse la náusea corrió otra vez a través de ella. Bulma se dobló mientras algo metálico llenaba su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio el brillante líquido rojo caer al suelo.

Sangre.

Las entrañas de Marron se apretaron mientras veía la sangre verterse de la boca de Bulma. Cerró los ojos y puso las manos en el estómago de Bulma mientras Uub sostenía el cabello de Bulma hacia atrás y la mantenía estable. Marron rebusco en el cuerpo de ella, buscando el origen de la enfermedad. Podía sentir el dolor que fluía a través de sus mismas venas. Busco en la mente de Bulma y jadeo cuando sintió lo que Bulma había hecho. Sus venas parecían que estaban en llamas, como si la sangre que fluía a través de ellas estuviera hirviendo. Intento averiguar qué era lo que lo estaba causando. Una infección en las heridas, alguna especie de bacteria en algún lugar, pero no encontró nada. La oscuridad estaba llegando a la mente de Bulma, un oscuro vacío camuflándola, y nada que Marron hiciera podía hacer que este retrocediera.

Marron retiro las manos y abrió los ojos. Miro a Uub, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Marron, Luna, ¿Qué pasa?- la voz de Uub era suave mientras veía a su compañera.

Marron negó.

-Se está muriendo y es mi culpa.

Bulma finalmente dejo de vomitar y Marron tomo las toallas húmedas que Uub le había traído y le limpio su boca y su cara.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se está muriendo?- le pregunto a ella.

Marron miro profundamente a los ojos de su compañero.

-¿Sabes cómo la oscuridad comenzaba a consumirte antes de conocerme?

-La oscuridad comienza a consumir a todos los machos sin su verdadera compañera- respondió el.

-Rompí su vínculo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- Uub camino alrededor de la cama de Bulma. Puso sus dedos en el mentó de su compañera y levanto suavemente su cabeza para ver sus ojos azules brillantes.

-Hay oscuridad en ella, consumiéndola. La clase de oscuridad que encontré en los machos no emparejados cada vez que tenía que curarlos. Esto la está matando. No hay equilibrio en ella sin él y de alguna manera cuando corte el vínculo, es como si la oscuridad en él, la oscuridad que ella mantendría a raya, de alguna manera se filtró en ella. No sé cómo describirlo.

-Suena como magia negra- Uub acaricio su cara suavemente viendo que el corazón de su compañera se rompía por la latente- solo nos protegías- susurro el suavemente.

La cabeza de Marron se echó con fuerza hacia atrás como si él le hubiera dado una bofetada.

-¡Es mi trabajo protegerla, proteger a otros! ¡Soy una SANADORA!- Marron estaba temblando, tan enfadada consigo misma, con el Hada, con todo. Como una sanadora, rompía su corazón pensar que había herido a otro. Si Bulma estaba pasando por esto, ¿Cómo estaba sufriendo su compañero?

-Vados dijo que su compañero había sido maldecido por la bruja. Tal vez es por eso que el vínculo se cortó provocando esta reacción en ella. Es posible que no tenga nada que ver contigo.

-A pesar de todo, tú y yo sabemos que deberíamos haber arriesgado todo lo que teníamos para devolverla con su compañero.

Uub bajo los ojos, algo que un Alfa rara vez hacía. Marron se acercó y toco su mejilla. Él la jalo a sus brazos.

-Si yo fuera su compañero me mataría- su voz era suave y profunda- tienes razón, amor. Si alguien te aparta de mí, si alguien rompiera nuestro vinculo, no sería capaz de soportarlo- el dio un paso atrás y le levanto la barbilla una vez más- vamos a arreglar esto.

Marron asintió una vez y miro abajo a Bulma. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era dificultosa. Apoyo una almohada debajo de ella para levantarle el pecho. Tomo asiento junto a la cama y sostuvo la mano de Bulma.

-Debemos hacerlo.

Vegeta cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras se doblaba de dolor. Sentía que la náusea rodaba a través de él, pero no salía nada. Su cabeza colgó y el sudor goteo desde su frente a pesar del aire frio. Pan, Bulla y Trunks lo rodearon, pero no lo tocaron.

-Hoy, esta es la sexta vez- Bulla hablo con tranquilamente con Pan- he pasado una semana desde que empezamos. Él se pone peor cada día. Muy pronto no va a poder caminar.

Pan respiro profundo y exhalo a través de sus dientes. La frustración amenazaba con abrumarla mientras veía que el poderoso lobo luchaba contra un enemigo invisible.

Pan gruño con frustración.

-¡ARRGG! Hemos estado vagando por toda esta maldita fría montaña durante una semana. ¿Dónde está esta hada? ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer, arrastrar un lobo enorme medio muerto a través de las montañas gritando: "Aquí, hada, hada. Ayuda a la pobre pequeña sanadora."

Trunks se acercó a Pan. Ella lo miro y gruño. Trunks sonrió a medias en respuesta y le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

-Cálmate.

La mandibula de Pan casi golpeo el suelo ante la audacia de él. ¿Acababa de golpear su nariz? ¿Calmarse? ¿Qué dem…?

-¿Calmarme?- la voz de Pan era baja mientras miraba al apuesto lobo.

-Sé que estas frustrada, lo entiendo. Sé que estas asustada, también entiendo eso- Trunks se acercó a ella y descanso su mano caliente contra su frio rostro- pero no tienes por qué perder la cabeza ahora mismo. No tienes ese lujo, ¿de acuerdo? Te vas a controlar y vamos a sacar a Vegeta de esto. Encontraremos a Vados.

Pan trato con fuerza no cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cara en su gran mano caliente; sinceramente lo hizo. Cuando abrió los ojos, los de Trunks estaban brillando. Mierda, pensó ella.

Dio un paso atrás y asintió una vez.

-Controlarme. Entendido. Ahora estoy bien, solo necesitaba tener un momento de pánico. Lo he tenido, estoy lista para continuar.

Trunks sonrió con esa sonrisa quita aliento.

-Excelente- luego camino hacia Vegeta y se arrodillo- ¿Cómo estas, Beta?

Vegeta emitió un gruñido bajo.

-Algo anda muy mal

-¿Puedes caminar?

El asintió una vez y movió con dificultad sus pies. Bulla estaba parada a su izquierda, dispuesta a ayudar si era necesario. Finalmente se paró, y Trunks y Bulla retrocedieron.

Los ojos brillantes de Vegeta encontraron los de Pan.

-De verdad tenemos que encontrar a esa Hada.

Pan asintió.

-Lo sé, Vegeta. Y a parte de gritar a pleno pulmón no sé qué más hacer.

-Debemos seguir caminando- dijo Bulla con firmeza.

Trunks asintió en acuerdo. Miro a Vegeta.

-Vamos a seguir hasta que oscurezca. ¿Puedes manejarlo?- Trunks sabía que el reto estimularía al Beta.

Vegeta gruño.

Trunks se rio entre dientes.

-Bueno. Entonces, andando- se volvió hacia Pan- ¿vienes, sanadora?

Pan le saco la lengua a Trunks mientras él esperaba a que pasara por su lado. El simplemente se rio de ella, haciendo que quisiera pisotear con su pie, infantilmente... tal vez. y aun que realmente quería abofetearlo por su anterior espectáculo de lobo-Alfa, había necesitado que alguien la despertara. Si hubiera sido Bulma, Bulma la habría abofeteado y le hubiera dicho que se calmara. Así que puede que tener a un lobo caliente como Trunks diciéndole eso en su lugar no era tan malo como pensaba.

Los cuatro siguieron su camino inexistente, Bulla lideraba, Vegeta, Pan y Trunks iban en la parte trasera. Así había sido durante la semana pasada. Mientras caminaban y el día pasaba, Pan comenzó a sentir que los observaban. Se detuvo mientras alcanzaban otra larga colina.

-¿Soy yo o parece que los arboles tienen ojos? -Pregunto cansinamente.

Trunks tomo un protector paso delante de Pan mientras cada uno de ellos echaba un vistazo al bosque cada vez más oscuro. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y la temperatura seguía disminuyendo. Finalmente, después de quedarse parados allí por varios minutos sintiendo que estaban en un punto muerto, Pan grito:

-¡Muéstrate! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí!

Cada uno de ellos soltó un suspiro que no sabían que habían estado sosteniendo. Luego una voz salió de adelante.

-Tienes que ser una de las sanadoras más valientes y bocazas que he conocido en mucho tiempo.

Vegeta dio un paso adelante, colocándose delante de su grupo. Trunks se paró al lado de él, bloqueando a Pan y Bulla.

Pan puso los ojos en blanco, mirando hacia Bulla.

Bulla sonrió.

-Machos Alfa- murmuro y guiño el ojo como si eso fuera explicación suficiente; lo cual era.

Mientras todos miraban hacia adelante en la dirección en la que la voz se había originado, vieron un resplandor suave emerger de los árboles. Hubo un destello de luz, que hizo que todos giraran sus cabezas y cubrieran sus ojos. Entonces, sin más, se había ido. En su lugar estaba una mujer hermosa. Parecía estar a mediados de sus veinte años, pero la mirada cansada de sus ojos decía que era mucho mayor y había visto más que su cuota de pena. Era alta y esbelta, con el largo cabello blanco hasta la cadera que relucía con sus movimientos, como si pequeñas luces hubieran sido atadas a lo largo de cada mechón. Sus labios eran rojo rubí y sus mejillas altas tenían un natural rubor en ellas. Pan noto que de hecho tenía las orejas puntiagudas, aunque no tan prominente como para que sobresalieran. Su característica más llamativa eran sus ojos. Eran de un pálido peridot* verde con un brillo suave.

Esta era Vados.

-Voy a admitir que la luz brillante es un poco ostentosa y que no es necesaria, pero pensé que siendo la primera vez que conocen a una Hada, bien podría ir con todo.

Nadie dijo nada mientras todos miraban con uno a la Fae extrañamente hermosa.

-¿Vados?- Pan quiso confirmar.

-La misma- el hada sonrió dulcemente.

-Excelente- murmuro Pan con una sonrisa malvada mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la mujer- es tan jodidamente bueno que finalmente nos honraras con tu presencia- gruño mientras avanzaba.

Trunks la agarro por la cintura, tirando de la espalda contra su pecho.

-Tranquila- le susurró al oído.

-Mientras que te has estado tomando tú maldito dulce tiempo revelándote ante nosotros, nuestros amigos están en problemas. ¡A Vegeta está a punto de darle un patatus y quien sabe lo que le está pasando a Bul! Así que por favor, dinos. ¿Qué ha sido tan jodidamente importante que te ha tomado una semana, ¡UNA MALDITA SEMANA CONTACTAR CON NOSOTROS!?- Pan estaba jadeando y seguía tirando contra el agarre de Trunks.

Vados camino más de cerca, sus ojos recorriendo a cada uno de ellos, luego de vuelta a Pan.

-¿Estas segura de que eres una sanadora? Eres terriblemente temperamental.

-¡AHHH!- grito Pan contra el agarre de Trunks- no has visto a una persona temperamental hasta que hayas visto a Bulma. Soy un melocotón comparado con ella. ¿¡Dónde diablos estabas!? ¿Por qué te tomo tanto tiempo? ¿No lo entiendes? Vegeta está…- tartamudeo Pan y señalo al Beta debilitado- y Bul esta, esta, bueno…

-Bul está muriendo- dijo la Hada con naturalidad.

Pan jadeo y se habría desplomado y Trunks no la hubiera estado sosteniendo.

Las rodillas de Vegeta cedieron mientras aullaba un sonido tan doloroso que Pan pensó que su corazón se rasgaría en su pecho.

-¡No lo sabes! ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!- Pan no podía creer la manera en que estaba actuando, pero todo simplemente le cayó de golpe. Estaba helada, cansada y asustada. Y ahora esta Vados estaba parada allí de pie, hablando tan casualmente de la muerte de su mejor amiga. Era demasiado.

-¡SILENCIO!- grito Vados y el aire a su alrededor pareció brillar y crujir- tú no sabes nada acerca de lo que estás hablando, sanadora. Soy Vados, embajadora en el mundo sobrenatural de Farie. Estaba aquí antes de que siquiera fueras una idea en la mente de tu madre y estaré aquí cuando tus huesos sean capas de polvo enterrados debajo de la tierra. No tienes el privilegio de cuestionarme- los ojos de Vados estaban brillando y su cabello ondeaba detrás de ella en una brisa anormal- te responderé no por que debo, sino porque te respeto como la sanadora actual de los lobos. He estado guiando a una muy desagradable bruja hacia una infructuosa persecución. Ella estaba cerca de descubrir la ubicación de Marron y Uub y eso no puede suceder, no debe suceder. No podía arriesgarme a venir a ti hasta que hubiera sofocado suficientemente su plan. Ahí es donde he estado. No deberías ser tan estrecha de mente para creer que las vidas de tus amigos son las únicas dignas de rescate.

-Cuidado, Fae- gruño Vegeta, arreglándoselas para sonar amenazante incluso desde su deshecha posición en el suelo, cubierto de fría nieve.

-No pretendía ofender, lobo.

-¿Vas a llevarnos con Bul ahora?- pregunto Pan, su ira siendo reemplazada por miedo y preocupación por su amiga.

-No, hare que Uub la traiga hasta nosotros. No puedo tener a Marron y a ti en el mismo lugar. Su magia combinada atraería a la bruja con una polilla a una llama- Vados se dirigió a Vegeta. Se acercó y se agacho delante de el- te debo una disculpa, Beta. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he interactuado con los lobos y había olvidado la fragilidad de un nuevo vínculo.

-No la recuerdo. ¿Cómo puede nuestro vinculo ser tan fuerte si el hechizo de un bruja fue capaz de borrar a mi compañera de mi mente?- la voz de Vegeta sonaba tensa por la ira.

-No compartieron sangre. Escucha, ella no ha sido borrada. Tu lobo la reconoce o de lo contrario no sentirías el dolor que estas sintiendo. Sus destinos están entrelazados aun sin completar los Ritos de Sangre. No he visto un vínculo así en mucho tiempo- Vados puso su mano sobre Vegeta, ofreciendo el poco consuelo que pudo a través del tacto- ven- se puso de pie, indicándoles que la siguieran- tenemos un largo viaje hacia Farie, no nos debemos retrasar.

-¿Has dicho Farie?- escupió Bulla.

-¿Dónde podría mantener su presencia segura de otros?- pregunto el Hada en un tono condescendiente.

-Oh, por supuesto. ¿Dónde más?- murmuro Pan con cansancio mientras Trunks finalmente renunciaba a su control sobre ella. Lo miro mientras comenzaba a caminar- ¿Por qué me detuviste?

-Porque necesitabas ser protegida de ti misma en ese momento. Te lo dije, es mi trabajo protegerte.

-¿Incluso de mí?- Pan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Especialmente de ti- Trunks guiño un ojo y sonrió, para nada impresionado con su cinismo.

-Sí, bueno, ¿Quién me protegerá de ti?- murmuro Pan en voz baja.

Trunks oyó la pregunto murmurada de Pan y el dolor en su voz mientras continuaba resuelta delante de el para seguir a Vados. Su frente se frunció mientras pensaba en sus palabras. La única explicación que se le pudo ocurrir ante ese comentario era que ella había desarrollado sentimientos por él.

Le preocupaba que él se sintiera tan fuertemente atraído por ella aunque ella no era una Canis Lupis. Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. No importaba. Pan era suya, y ella solo tendría que aceptarlo. Si estuviera siendo honesto consigo mismo, admitiría que disfrutaba de la idea de hacerla llegar a un acuerdo con su relación inevitable. Pero de nuevo, ¿Dónde está la gracia de ser sincero con uno mismo?

Peridot: llamado también olivino, es un mineral de color oliva en calidad de piedra preciosa con carácter cristalino transparente.


	13. Milk XII

Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.

Capítulo 12: Milk XII

Ocho días después del incendio, Milk, Goku, Krilin, Bra y Roshi estaban sentados alrededor de la habitación quemada. El olor a humo aun persistía y el hollín cubría las paredes. Milk gruño a la vez que rodaba sobre su espalda, sosteniendo un libro encima de su cara, leyendo atentamente. De repente, se sentó.

-Creo que tengo algo.

Los otros cuatro dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y volvieron su atension a la chica.

Milk comenzó a leer:

"El año era 1605 y las Fae habían instituido la Gran Purga. Las brujas eran demasiadas, tomando resistencia en los continentes de todo el mundo. más que en cualquier momento de la historia, no había balance y debía ser restaurado. La tarea recayó en las Fae, que eran los más poderosos de los sobrenaturales. Vados, el Hada Superior, decreto la guerra contra todas las brujas. Envió a su gente con la orden de que debían quedar solo cuatro brujas en cada continente. Lo que las Fae no esperaban era que las brujas contraatacaran. Siempre se había aceptado que el balance debía permanecer y cuando demasiado mal lleno el mundo, este debía ser purgado.

Las Faes están inmersas de magia. Sus mismos seres son mágicos. Las brujas, sin embargo, conjuraban magia. Es antinatural y solo logrado a expensas de la sangre de otro. Y así, la Gran Purga fue una masacre. Las Faes eliminaron a las brujas en cuestión de días, con un gran costo para ellos mismo. El mundo sobrenatural contuvo la respiración mientras esperaban por las repercusiones del balance una vez más siendo desequilibrado.

Los días pasaron y nada sucedió. Vados se reunió con los Alfas de las manadas, buscando problemas que podrían haber ocurrido como resultado de la purga. Nada. Se decidió en la reunión de los Alfas que la única explicación era que el mal no había sido erradicado. Una bruja, de alguna manera, en alguna parte, había sobrevivido."

Milk se sentó y miro fijamente el libro mientras continuaba ojeando.

-¿Hay algo más?- pregunto Bra.

Milk negó.

-Este es el fin de este volumen- cerro el libro y miro el tomo. Volumen III, leyó- necesito el Volumen IV.

Todos empezaron a buscar a través de los libros en el suelo y los estantes.

-Lo tengo- anuncio Krilin un minuto después. Le entrego un tomo pesado a Chichi.

Ella lo abrió y lo empezó a ojear. Todos esperaron. Finalmente lo cerró.

-¡Nada! Ningún nombre, solo menciones de una bruja desconocida dejando su marca a lo largo del mundo.

-¿Cuál era su marca?- pregunto Goku a su compañera.

-Muertes sobrenaturales. Y no creas que no estoy notando que hay un montón de "sobrenaturales" allá afuera que no te molestaste en mencionar, hombre lobo- Milk lo fulmino con la mirada.

Goku levanto las manos en rendición.

-Si recuerdo correctamente, Luna, me dijiste que querías seguir solo con los hombres lobo.

Chichi gruño.

-¿Y desde cuando me das lo que quiero?

Goku se rio entre dientes.

-Estoy aprendiendo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y continuo escudriñando a través de libros y papeles.

Por varias horas continuaron buscando información de la bruja. Cada tanto, uno de ellos encontraría algo y lo leeía en voz alta al grupo y luego seguirían en silencio. La noche había caído cuando Milk decidió que ya no podía ignorar su estómago dolorido.

-Me muero de hambre. ¿Alguien más está listo para comer?

-Estoy contigo- dijo Bra en tanto se ponía de pie desde su lugar en el suelo. Estiro los brazos por encima de su cabeza y dejo escapar un sonoro bostezo.

Los otros murmurón su aceptación y todos se dirigieron de regreso a la superficie de la mansión.

-Entonces, Roshi, ¿no recuerdas el nombre de la bruja que sobrevivió a la purga?- Milk hablaba entre cucharadas de sopa caliente que ella y Bra habían preparado.

-Siento que debería recordarlo, pero simplemente no hay nada- su voz salió gruesa con frustración. Había estado tratando de llenar los espacios en blanco de su mente desde el día que los otros llegaron, pero nada ayudo.

Milk sacudió la cabeza y gruño.

-Lo juro, si llego a poner mis manos en esa malvada bruja, voy a abofe-bruja-tearla.

Bra resoplo ante el cambio de la frase de Milk, casi sorbiendo su bebida por la nariz.

-Buena esa- le sonrió a Chichi.

Milk le guiño un ojo.

-Fue débil, pero lo estoy intentando- miro a Goku- ¿tu padre escucho algo de los demás?

-No. Cuando hable más temprano con él dijo que las cosas han estado en calma. Aunque, dijo que de vez en cuando has estado sintiendo algo de dolor filtrándose a través del vínculo de la manada hacia él. Cree que tiene algo que ver con Vegeta y Bul. Algo ha sucedido, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. No lo dijo, pero puedo decir que está inquieto de no ser capaz de tomar medidas. Su lobo esta agitado con la manada tan dividida.

-Bueno, voy a volver a hacer algo que investigación antes de llamarlo esta noche- anuncio Milk mientras terminaba su comida.

-Luna, creo que necesitas descansar. Hemos estado viendo un libro tras otro. Tienes que tomarte un descanso.

-Me tomare un descanso cuando encuentre el nombre de la bruja- le gruño, lo cual no le gusto a ella parada nada. Irritable, si… gruñona, para nada.

Cuando Goku se puso de pie y le gruño, acercándose, ella dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-No- le susurro ella- no empujes esa mierda Alfa sobre mí, Goku. No ahora.

Goku pudo escuchar el dolor en la voz de ella. La tomo por la mano, y sin mirar a los otros, dijo:

-Vamos a volver a esos documentos- el mensaje implícito para todos los demás fue descansar y dejar al príncipe y su compañera solos.

Goku camino enérgicamente hacia los archivos, sin mirar detrás de él mientras estrechaba la mano de Milk, llevándola junto a él. Cuando alcanzaron finalmente la habitación en la que habían pasado los últimos ocho días, se volvió abruptamente y presiono a Milk contra la pared. Ella soltó un agudo jadeo ante su repentino movimiento. Su respiración se aceleró cuando Goku continuo presionándola hacia adelante, sus cuerpos tocándose desde la punta de los pies al pecho.

-¿Por qué me cuestionas, Luna? Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti- la voz de Goku era baja a medida que le hablaba directamente en el oído. Sus labios rozaron la piel sensible con cada movimiento. Chichi cerró los ojos contra la sensación.

-Soy una mujer adulta, Goku. Puedo decidir cuándo necesito dormir- gruño a través de sus dientes apretados, se resistió contra el deseo que empezó a estallar cuando su compañero puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la acerco un poco más. Su otra mano fue a su barbilla, levantando su rostro hacia él. La miro fijamente a los ojos y ella observo como los suyos brillaban más y más de color negro.

-Goku- nombre pronunciados de sus labios sono a suplica.

Él se agacho y presiono sus labios en los de ella. No respondió inmediatamente y él le gruño suavemente. Milk respondió a esto pasándole las manos por el cabello a la vez que profundizaba el beso. Cuando Goku le soltó la barbilla y puso su mano sobre la cadera de ella, debajo de su camiseta, su calidez la sorprendió y gimió dentro de su boca. Goku se retiró abruptamente, su propia respiración trabajosa.

-Déjame amarte, Luna- susurro Goku a la vez que empezaba a depositar suaves besos por todo su rostro, cuello y clavícula. Milk gruño y trato de sacudirse la niebla inducida por la lujuria.

-Deja de intentar distraerme, no funcionara- murmuro entre medio de respiraciones cortas.

-A mí me parece que está funcionando- Goku se rio mientras ella se presionaba contra él.

Su risita irrumpió en su estado brumoso cuando ella lo empujo lejos.

-¡Grrrr! ¡Goku! no dejare que intentes llevarme a la cama seduciéndome.

-¿Por qué no? Necesitas descansar y yo te necesito. Ganamos los dos- Goku se agacho, intentado volver a besarla, solo para encontrarse con la mano de ella.

-Escúchame, Don Juan- Milk le clavo el dedo en su pecho, puntualizando sus palabras- si crees que estas necesitado ahora, solo mantén esta mierda de Alfa y seducción adelante. Veremos cuan necesitado puedo ponerte.

Goku dio un paso hacia atrás, enderezándose la camiseta, y pasándose las manos por el cabello. Luego de arreglarse, le sonrió.

-¿Un acuerdo?- le pregunto dulcemente. Milk no pudo reprimir la risita ante la ceja levantada de él.

-Ve al punto*

-Eso estaba intentando. Dios, mujer, decídete- le dijo Goku, sus ojos brillando.

Ella levanto una mano para frenarlo.

-Me refería a tu idea, bola de pelos, no a tu delicioso cuerpo.

Goku soltó un gruñido.

-¿Delicioso?

-Oh, supéralo. ¿Cuál es el acuerdo?

-Te doy dos horas más, luego vienes a la cama conmigo-

Milk negó a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Me darás? ¿En serio, Goku?- camino a su alrededor- bien, dos horas, luego a la cama. A dormir- aclaro ella y rio cuando Goku gruño y le tiro del cabello.

Cayeron en un cómodo silencio cuando comenzaron a leer.

Una hora y media más tarde Milk se puso de pie y se acercó a Goku. Ella no alzo la vista del libro que tenía en las manos mientras se acerca a él.

-Lo encontré. La encontré- las palabras de Chichi fueron casi un susurro cuando alzo la mirada hacia Goku, finalmente apartando los ojos del nombre en la página- Desdémona- Milk se estremeció cuando lo dijo en voz alta.

Goku aparto algunos mechones del rostro de Milk mientras le preguntaba que decía.

-Dice que ella es la única sobreviviente de la purga. El reporte es de un miembro de la manada en Serbia en 1711. Está hablando de como una mujer desconocida llego a su manada y le oscuridad la siguió- Chichi alzo los ojos para mirar a Goku- ¿ha estado trabajando con la manada se Serbia desde 1700?- su voz estaba llena de temor ante la compresión de cuan vieja era Desdémona, y cuanto tiempo tenía la alianza entre ella y la manada Serbia.

Milk continúo leyendo el documento, explicando en voz alta lo que estaba leyendo.

-Ella empezó la guerra entre los hombres lobo. Después de que las guerras terminaran, ella desapareció- le entrego a Goku el libro y dejo que él lo leyera mientras ella pensaba en lo que acababa de leer. Desdémona, una bruja poderosa, probablemente la más poderosa de la historia.

Goku cerró el libro con suavidad y envolvió en sus brazos a Milk.

-Buen trabajo, amor. Ahora ya sabemos quién es ella. Hay poder en tener un nombre. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Podemos compartir con los demás lo que encontramos mañana. Luego podremos continuar buscando una manera de romper la maldición.

Milk asintió y le permitió llevarla fuera de los archivos hacia sus habitaciones.

-Entonces… ¿dormir, eh?- pregunto Goku, solapadamente.

Milk puso los ojos en blanco.

-Acabamos de encontrar el nombre de la bruja más poderosa de la historia, la bruja que maldijo al Beta de tu manada, ¿y sobre que hablas?

Goku se echó a reír.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre hablar?- susurro contra su cuello a la vez que la llevaba a la cama. Goku empujo suavemente a Chichi sobre su espalada y la cubrió con su propio cuerpo.

Milk soltó un pequeño gemido mientras su compañero la besaba. Cuando él se apartó y le miro a los ojos, ella sonrió.

-Hablar definitivamente está sobrevalorado.

Ella cerro los ojos y dejo que su compañero la amara, encerrando las pesadillas arremolinándose alrededor de ellos.

10 Días Desde la Partida.

Pasaron otros dos días cuando otro avance ocurrio.

-¿Qué podría romper la maldición de Vegeta?- le pregunto Milk a Goku a medida que buscaban a través de las pilas de pergaminos viejos.

-¡Lo tengo!- grito Bra. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Goku desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Amor- respondió Goku solemnemente.

-¿Amor?- pregunto Chichi con incredulidad- ¿esa es la respuesta? ¿Eso es lo que hará a Vegeta recordar?

Goku empezó a poner a un lado los documentos que reunión en su regazo.

-Bra, trae ese papel. Luna, agarra los libros con referencia a Desdémona por su nombre. Krilin…- Goku empezó a dirigirse al pasillo que los llevaría de regreso a la sala principal- es momento de volver a la taberna. Tenemos una bruja que cazar.

*Ve al punto: juego de palabras, que puede ser escúpelo, dilo o con referencia sexual a que se lo tire, se le eche encima.


	14. Pan XIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Aquí unos capis para finalizar el año de la mejor manera. Espero que hayan tenido una bonita Navidad y que tengan un Próspero Año 2020, disfruten esta continuación y nos leemos el año que viene…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Pan XIII**

Frost estaba en su oficina, la cual estaba ubicada en la oficina central de la manada de Serbia, mirando afuera hacia la fría y oscura noche. El usualmente despejado cielo estaba velado por la oscuridad de ondulantes nubes. Las ventanas vibraron mientras el viento aceleraba. Los árboles se balanceaban, haciendo que la nieve de las ramas volara a la distancia de la noche.

Su espalda estaba rígida por la tensión, tenía los hombros hacia atrás y las manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón gris. Rodo su cuello en un intento de aliviar la tensión, pero no pudo sacudir la sensación de que estaba pasando por alto algo muy importante… alguna pieza de conocimiento que había sido enterrada en la historia. Siguió preguntándose por qué Mona estaba tan dispuesta a ayudarle. Ella era poderosa, ya no necesitaba la protección de su manada, y sin embargo se quedó.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en un espeluznante brillo. Era tiempo de empezar a indagar, decidió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había buscado en el pasado de su especie? Siglos de historia, que si era olvidada podría ser perjudicial para ellos, y sin embargo sabia sin lugar a dudas que los Canis Lupis se habían puesto demasiado cómodos en su lugar en esta tierra. Mona estaba planeando algo, algo que le beneficiaria a ella y traería destrucción a todos en su camino. Definitivamente era tiempo de dar un paseo por su pasado.

* * *

Marron apenas se había movido del lado de Bulma durante los últimos dos días. Bulma no había vomitado sangre desde la noche anterior, pero tenía miedo de dejarla sin vigilancia incluso por un momento. En todos sus siglos nunca había estado más avergonzada y asustada de sus acciones. Su egoísta necesidad de protegerse a sí misma estaba costándole la vida a esta joven chica, y muy posiblemente la vida de su compañero también. Marron negó con la cabeza. No, se negaba a aceptar eso. No la dejaría morir.

Uub había ido en busca de Vados. Se había ido horas antes de que Bulma comenzara a convulsionar y vomitar. Entraba y salía de la consciencia, a menudo murmurando incoherentemente. Marron se puso a contarle sus historias, compartiendo su pasado y muchas aventuras. De vez en cuando Bulma abría los ojos, pero estaban desenfocados, sin ver realmente.

Ahora Marron observaba como Bulma comenzaba a tomar respiraciones poco profundas. Esta era la peor parte, cuando luchaba por respirar, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Levanto a Bulma con almohadas detrás de su espalda y cabeza, tratando de ayudar a abrirle los pulmones, pero aun así Bulma respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba.

-Por favor, Bul, no te rindas- susurraba Marron fervientemente- aguanta. Uub te reunirá con tu compañero. Solo aguanta, pequeña.

* * *

Bulma sintió su pecho apretarse y trato desesperadamente de meter más aire a sus pulmones. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y el vacío que continuaba tragándosela se estaba volviendo insoportable. Solo quería que terminara. Escucho una suave voz en algún lugar de la oscuridad diciéndole que no se rindiera. Y a decir verdad, la idea era tentadora, hasta que pensó en su profunda voz, sus hermosos ojos color onix, su asombrosamente fuerte cuerpo e inamovible voluntad. No podía darse por vencida, le debía mucho a él. Pero, maldita sea, dolía. Trato de abrir los ojos pero no cooperaban. Levantar su cabeza o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, para el caso, estaba fuera de cuestión.

 _Así es como termina,_ pensó. _Uno podría pensar que con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses que yo, al menos, me iría en un resplandor de gloria. Pero no, aquí estoy tendida en la casa de una sanadora gitana, maltratada, destrozada, y enferma. Hombre, esto simplemente apesta._

Bulma pensó en sus padres y en como Milk y Pan tendrían que inventar una historia de cómo murió. Su madre no lo tomaría bien. Aunque su relación era tumultuosa en un día bueno, ella era su única hija. Milk tendría que cuidar muy bien de Pan porque Pan no llevaba bien la pérdida. Bulma todavía recordaba cuando el perro de Pan, _Tick,_ murió en tercer grado. Lo había llamado Tick porque lo encontraron en su patio delantero, escondido debajo de un arbusto, cubierto de garrapatas. Pan se había negado a hablar durante días. Finalmente Bulma le había pedido a su madre que la llevara allí y que la ayudara a hacer un funeral para Pan. No, Pan no llevaba bien la perdida en absoluto.

¿Y que con Vegeta? ¿Cómo manejaría su muerte? Por supuesto, el que ya no la recordara podría no ser tan malo, así que tal vez debería estar agradecida por la maldición. La idea de no volver a ver su cara le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sintió lagrimas deslizarse de sus ojos. Había estado llorando mucho últimamente y eso estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa, pero nada se podía hacer al respecto. Estaba físicamente dañada, pero aún más emocionalmente. Ansiaba escuchar la voz de Vegeta, incluso si era el gritándole, dándole ordenes por todos lados.

Recordó el día en el que él se había sentado con ella en el sofá y la abrazo, la beso, le mostro con cada toque justo lo que ella significaba para él. Recordó los mensajes de texto que se habían mandado entre si cuando Bardock lo había encerrado. La ternura en esos mensajes la había calentado hasta los pies.

Bulma quería vivir, pero incluso si no lo hiciera, todavía se sentía muy bendecida de haber tenido esos cuatro días con su lobo, su compañero.

* * *

Pan casi choco con la espalda de Vados cuando la Fae llego a un abrupto alto. Levanto los brazos y Pan, Trunks, Bulla y Vegeta observaron con ojos bien abiertos como el aire delante de ellos se propagaba y destellaba.

-Este es el velo de las Fae. Nuestro mundo está en otra dimensión. Nadie más que un Fae puede abrir el velo y solo un Fae puede conceder permiso para que otros puedan cruzar.

Justo cuando Vados estaba a punto de pasar a través del velo, una profunda voz retumbo entre los árboles.

-¡Vados!

Trunks y Vegeta cambiaron a una postura protectora entre la mujer y en macho no identificado que estaba saliendo de los arboles directamente hacia ellos.

-Uub- Vados en realidad pareció sorprendida, algo que parecía fuera de lugar en ella- ¿supongo que vienes debido a la latente?

Vegeta gruño y dio un paso hacia el lobo al que ella llamo Uub.

-¿Dónde está?- gruño Vegeta.

Uub lo miro y luego la comprensión lo golpeo.

-¿Tu eres su compañero?

Vegeta asintió una vez y continúo gruñendo. Sus ojos brillaban de color negro profundo y sus garras habían surgido. Trunks puso una restrictiva mano sobre su Beta.

-Tu eres el compañero de la sanadora, tienen a Bulma- Vegeta no lo pregunto porque olía algo en el lobo que era familiar, pero no lo era al mismo tiempo. Dio otro paso hacia Uub y respiro profundamente, luego se volvió hacia Trunks y Bulla- ¿trae el su esencia?

Trunks y Bulla tomaron respiraciones profundas por la nariz. Ambos dejaron salir gruñidos bajos.

-Sí, él ha estado con ella- Trunks se dio cuenta demasiado tarde como sonó ese comentario y tuvo que contener Vegeta mas fuerte aclarar lo que dijo- él ha estado en la misma habitación que ella, Beta- Trunks bajo los ojos en sumisión, tratando de calmar al embravecido lobo de Vegeta.

-Uub, ¿Cómo está?- Vados interrumpió la interacción de los lobos.

-No está bien. Rara vez está consciente y ha empezado a vomitar sangre- la voz de Uub carecía de emoción, pero sus ojos no ocultaban el miedo y el dolor que sentía por la latente.

-Está empeorando más rápido de lo que pensaba- dijo Vados más para sí misma que para los que la rodeaban. Miro de nuevo el velo y luego otra vez al grupo que estaba de pie observándola, esperando- Uub, debes traerla conmigo. Marron no puede y no debe venir.

-Iré con él a buscarla- anuncio Vegeta, y luego sin advertencia cayo de rodillas. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y cuando levanto la vista, Pan y Bulla jadearon.

-Vegeta, tu nariz está sangrando… y tus oídos- Pan se colocó en cuclillas frente a él y puso las manos sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la magia en ella fluyera. Sintió al lobo luchando con el hombre, queriendo estar en control, necesitando encontrar a su compañera. Pan comprendió que el lobo de Vegeta sabía quién era Bulma, había reconocido su olor, y lo estaba volviendo en alguien muy peligroso.

Aparto la mano y abrió los ojos. Miro hacia Bulla y Trunks.

-Su lobo reconoció su esencia. Está furioso. No sé cuánto tiempo más Vegeta podrá mantenerlo a raya sin dejar que su lobo tenga el control, sobre todo porque esta tan débil.

La voz de Bulla fue un mero susurro.

-Si su lobo se hace cago mientras esta en ese estado todo estaríamos en peligro. Quitara todo lo que esté en su camino hasta que la tenga de vuelta.

-Trunks, acompañaras a Uub a su hogar y recuperaras a Bulma. Uub, debes darte prisa.

Uub asintió y sin esperar a ver si Trunks lo seguía, dio medio vuelta y se fue por el bosque. A medio paso cambio a su forma de lobo y golpeo el suelo con cuatro patas. Trunks se acercó a Pan y levanto su barbilla para que lo mirara. Él se acercó más, descansando su boca junto al oído de ella. Pan se estremeció cuando sintió su aliento en la oreja y cuello.

-Cuídate- susurro Trunks y sus labios rozaron la piel sensible- regresare por ti.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder él se dio la vuelta y echo a correr, cambiando mientras lo hacía. Pan se dio cuenta que su pelaje era de un gris plateado brillante. Trato de tomar algunas respiraciones profundas después de su pequeño encuentro, y cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a Bulla y Vados, Bulla estaba levantando una ceja.

Pan se sonrojo.

-No sé, Bulla, así que ni siquiera preguntes.

Bulla se rio por la bajo, volviéndose hacia Vados.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora esperamos- dijo Vados mientras encontraba una rama caída de un árbol. Después de sacudir la nieve, se sentó.

-Soy pésima esperando- murmuro Pan mientras ella y Bulla se sentaban en ramas caídas frente a la Fae.

Vegeta se movió para sentar frente a un gran tronco de árbol, escuchando las voces a su alrededor pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Le tomo toda su concentración mantener a su lobo bajo control.

-¿Cómo crees que van las cosas con Chichi y los demás?- pregunto Bulla a Pan.

-No lo sé. Me gustaría poder llamarles pero mi teléfono no está recibiendo señal.

-Tráeme tu teléfono- le dijo Vados sin preámbulos.

Pan la miro y luego a Bulla. Ella se encogió de hombros en una manera "¿Por qué no?". Así que Pan se levantó y se acercó a Vados. Le entrego a la mujer su teléfono y vio como Vados lo toco suavemente. Una pequeña y brillante luz apareció debajo de su mano brevemente y luego se había ido.

-Aquí tienes- dijo casualmente, regresando el teléfono a Pan.

Pan miro la pantalla y vio que tenía las barras de señal completas.

-Diabólico. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Soy una Fae- dijo simplemente.

Justo en ese momento, como si fuera una señal, el teléfono se Pan comenzó a tocar una canción. Pan casi salto fuera de sus zapatos por la sorpresa ante el sonido rompiendo el silencio del bosque. Escucho por un momento antes de responder. El tono había sido cambiado a " _My Maria_ " de Brooks and Dunn. El tono de llamada comenzaba con la línea: " _Mujer gitana, eres una obra milagrosa para mí. Tú liberas mi alma como un barco navegando en el mar. Ella es la luz del sol cuando las estrellas están grises, me trata tan bien, mujer, llévame contigo._ "

Pan se rio mientras contestaba el teléfono. No tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que Bulma había confiscado, de alguna manera, su teléfono y puso ese tono de llamada allí después de que habían descubierto que Pan era una sanadora gitana.

-¿Hola?

-¡Pan! ¡Oh, mi jodido Dios! No creí que realmente pudiéramos llegar a ti pero me pareció que valía la pena intentarlo. Estas en altavoz y tenemos algo de información para ti, mi dulce gitana- Milk sonaba tan emocionada de hablar con ella que casi hizo llorar a Pan.

Vegeta espabilo y abrió los ojos ante el sonido de la voz de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué tienes para mí?- pregunto Pan con impaciencia.

-Sabemos lo que romperá la maldición. ¿Estas lista para esto, chica?

-Solo suéltalo- Pan se preparó para lo peor, temiendo que sería algún horrible sacrificio que tendría que llevarse a cabo con el fin de arreglar a Vegeta. La respuesta fue mucho más simple de lo que nunca imagino y aun así mucho más poderosa que cualquier sacrificio físico que uno pudiera dar: el único sacrificio del corazón por amor… el ultimo sacrificio personal.

* * *

Bardock y Gine estaban sentados en la improvisada sede que habían creado en la taberna de la aldea. Como siempre, la habitación estaba iluminada por lámparas de aceite y un fuego ardía en la gran chimenea de piedra. La habitación estaba sorprendentemente limpia, los pisos libres de polvo y suciedad. Gine se dio cuenta, y no por primera vez, que no había fotos colgadas en las paredes, ni decoraciones adornaban las mesas auxiliares o estantes llenos de libros, pero aun así era sorprendentemente cálida y acogedora. Lo que no había en el aire. Este era pesado por la preocupación y la impaciencia de seguir adelante, de hacer algo.

Al otro lado de los Alfas estaban sentados Milk y Goku. Krilin estaba apoyado contra la pared alejada de la derecha, Bra estaba encorvada en el suelo frente a la chimenea. El fuego crepitaba y el viento hacia al frágil vidrio de la ventana estremecerse. El silencio era ensordecedor mientras los Alfas esperaban.

Milk se quedó mirando el teléfono que había puesto en el centro de su círculo, como si pudiera ver a Pan si se le quedaba viendo el tiempo suficiente.

Por último, Milk hablo:

-Amor- negó con la cabeza- el amor es lo que rompe la maldición.

El grupo escucho a Bulla gruñir en voz alta desde algún lugar cercano a Pan.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

-Es lo que yo dije- concordó Chichi.

De repente Bardock hablo.

-Pan antes de entrar en esto, por favor dame una actualización. ¿Asumo, dado que tu teléfono está funcionando, que encontraron a Vados?

-Hola, Bardock, mi viejo amigo- escucharon una musical voz a través del altavoz.

Bardock sonrió.

-Hola, Vados. ¿Estás bien?

Vados se rio entre dientes.

-Tan bien como se puede esperar en estos tiempos.

-Me parece bien. Pan, ¿Cómo esta Vegeta?

-No está bien. Su lobo está luchando por liberarse- Pan empezó a explicar todo desde el momento en que se fueron hasta el momento actual- así que, aquí estamos, esperando a que Uub y Trunks vuelvan con Bul- termino.

Milk se dio cuenta que Pan debió haber puesto su teléfono en altavoz también cuando oyeron la voz de Bulla fuerte y claro.

-¿Cómo es que la maldición va a ser rota cuando Vegeta no reconoce a su compañera y por lo tanto no siente amor por ella?

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Pan, ¿dijiste que su lobo reconoció su olor en Uub?- Bardock rompió el silencio.

-Sí.

-Eso puede ser suficiente para ayudar a sacar las emociones de Vegeta a la superficie. Su amor por ella no se ha ido, simplemente está enterrado debajo de esa maldición.

-¿Qué pasa con la sangre?- pregunto Chichi- ¿Y si intercambian su sangre? ¿Podría eso tal vez juntar de nuevo su vínculo, y en consecuencia, desencadenar los sentimientos de Vegeta hacia Bul?

-Es una posibilidad, y probablemente no sería difícil ya que su lobo todavía reclama a Bulma- acordó Bardock.

-También encontramos que el nombre de la bruja es…

-¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!- la voz de Vados irrumpió a través del teléfono y lleno la habitación como si estuviera parada frente a ellos- no debes decir su nombre cuando puede ser escuchado aquí- hablo calmadamente- Bardock, seguramente has explicado el poder de un nombre. No debemos poner su atención en el viento y llamar su atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir con poner su nombre en el viento?- pregunto Bra, hablando por primera vez.

-Una bruja practica magia negra y llama a los elemento para hacerlo…tierra, agua, aire y fuego. Ella puede usar el viento para enviar su voluntad y llamar a los demás. Si su nombre es pronunciado al aire libre, puedes apostar que lo escuchara.

-Mi error- murmuro Chichi, y luego añadió- así que, espero. Vados, ¿tú sabes quién es ella?

-Por supuesto que se quién es ella. La he estado buscando durante siglos. Su poder crece y su maldad no conoce límites. Debe ser destruida, pero hay una sola forma en que puede suceder.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Milk.

-El tiempo para la revelación no ha llegado.

Mientras esperaban a que Uub y Trunks regresaran, Milk les dijo a los demás acerca de las mesas que Roshi le había mostrado y la historia detrás de ellas. Bra saco a colación lo del incendio y como la bruja, cuyo nombre no se menciona, había de alguna manera llegada hasta Roshi. Continuaron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche, encontrando consuelo en estar finalmente reunidos con su manada.


	15. Trunks XIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Trunks XIV**

Después de varias horas y aun sin Trunks y Uub, Bardock ordeno a todos dormir un poco y a Pan que los llamara tan pronto como los otros regresaran. Chichi se enjugo las lágrimas mientras se despedía de su amiga, luego dejo que Goku la llevara al refugio de sus brazos.

-Ellos están seguros, Luna- susurro él.

-No van a estar a salvo hasta que estén aquí con su manada- Chichi siguió a Goku a su dormitorio, y sin más palabras se metió en la cama, acurrucándose en sus brazos. El sueño tardo un largo tiempo en llegar, mientras ambos esperaban a que sonara el teléfono.

* * *

 _ **11 Días Desde la Partida.**_

En algún momento en la madrugada al día siguiente, Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido bajo desde su lugar contra el árbol. Bulla se levantó de un salto y Vados se quedó mirando a la bruma de la mañana. Pan se sentó desde su improvisada cama, frotándose el sueño de los ojos.

De repente Uub y Trunks salieron del bosque, una Bulma maltrecha y agotada en los brazos de Trunks. Vegeta salto a sus pies, lazándose hacia Trunks. Sus ojos estaban brillando y el gruñido saliendo de él era todo lobo. Trunks miro a su Beta y se dio cuenta que finalmente su lobo había ganado.

-Pan, retrocede- le dijo Trunks. Pan había empezado a moverse hacia Vegeta cuando él se lanzó hacia adelante, tropezando por su debilidad.

-Su lobo esta en control. Vegeta ha salido de vacaciones- le dijo Trunks con firmeza- Bulla, aparta a Pan.

Bulla obedeció sin rechistar, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso sobre Vegeta.

Vegeta le gruño a Trunks, el labio levantado y mostrado sus afilados y largos caninos mientras hablaba.

-Mía.

Trunks asintió.

-Sí, es tuya, pero está herida. Tienes que ser amable con ella.

Vegeta intento tomar a Bulma de Trunks, pero el no quiso ceder. Trunks bajo los ojos en sumisión, pero hablo con firmeza.

-Permíteme bajarla, Beta. No te perdonarías a ti mismo si la dejas caer.

Trunks se movió lentamente hacia el jergón donde Pan había estado acostada y coloco suavemente el cuerpo inerte de Bulma y la cubrió con una pesada manta.

Vegeta empujo a Trunks firmemente.

-No toques.

Trunks desnudo su cuello a su Beta.

-Me refiero a ella, conoce su daño, no la quiero para mí. Está muy enferma.

Vegeta se agacho junto a Bulma, y de una manera tierna que Pan nunca había visto en ningún hombre, aparto el cabello de su cara. El inclino y apretó la nariz contra su cuello, respirando profundamente una y otra vez. Paso las manos por su cabello con ternura y luego sobre sus brazos. Aparto la manta y paso las manos por sus piernas. Pan estaba confundida, la acción no era sexual sino muy posesiva.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- le pregunto Pan a Trunks.

-Poniendo su olor en ella. Tiene mi olor y el aroma de Uub. Dos machos en ella, es probable que lo esté volviendo loco.

Vegeta lucho por el control y estaba perdiendo. Su lobo la conocía. Tan pronto como Trunks se había vuelto visible, Vegeta había tenido ninguna oportunidad en contra de su lobo. Tomo todo de él evitar matar a Trunks cuando vio a su compañera en sus brazos. ahora, mientras miraba a su cuerpo inmóvil, tan débil y vulnerable, sabía que su lobo no la dejaría fuera de su vista.

Vegeta se volvió hacia Vados con sus ojos brillantes y mirada amenazante.

-Sánala- su voz era profunda y gutural, no humana en absoluto.

-Debemos llevarla, y a ti a un lugar seguro. Tenemos que cruzar el velo- Vados se volvió hacia Uub- me comunicare contigo cuando se el momento para que Marron y tu vengan. Hasta entonces, permanezcan fuera de vista. Ella no debe ser capturada, no importa que.

Uub asintió, luego miro a Vegeta, quien estaba arrodillado junto a su compañera.

-Perdónanos, Beta. No queríamos hacerle ningun daño.

Vegeta gruño.

-Tú sabes que no puedes razonar con su lobo, solo haz lo correcto. Esa es todo la disculpa que él va a necesitar.

Uub asintió una vez, luego se volvió y tomo la dirección en la que Trunks había emergido.

-Trunks, tendrás que llevar a Bul- le dijo Vados.

Trunks vio la mirada salvaje en los ojos de Vegeta.

-Lo siento, señora hada, eso no va a suceder. El arrancara la cabeza de cualquiera si la tocan.

Bulla dio un paso hacia Vegeta. Se puso en cuatro patas y se arrastró con la cabeza inclinada. Se detuvo a metro y medio de él y se aseguró que su cabeza estaba más baja que la suya.

-Beta, debemos moverla y tu estas demasiado débil. Por favor, déjame llevarla.

-Mía- gruño Vegeta.

-Sí, ella es tuya. Ninguno de nosotros quiere lastimarla. Tú nos conoces, lobo, puedes oler que somos de la manada. Confía en nosotros para cuidar lo que es tuyo.

Vegeta miro a Bulma, quien estaba luchando por respirar, luego otra vez a Bulla.

-Solo tú y la sanadora pueden estar cerca de ella.

Bulla dejo escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y espero a que Vegeta se levantara. Él se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera llagar a Bulma. Tan suavemente como pudo, la levanto, interiormente haciendo una mueca por cuan ligara estaba. Bulma había perdido una cantidad significativa de peso y estaba muy frágil.

Cuando Bulla se volvió para enfrentar a los otros, se tensó cuando Vegeta dio un paso hacia ella. Pero el simplemente puso una mano suavemente sobre la pierna de Bulma, tan gentil con su compañera lastimada. Bulla se dio cuenta entonces que él no planeaba dejar su lado y que incluso no podía apartar una manos de ella ni por un segundo.

-Vamos- dijo Vados mientras que una vez más ella levantaba los brazos, provocando que el aire brillara- manténganse cerca.

Mientras pasaban a través del velo, Pan sintió una calida sensación de hormigueo. Cuando despareció, ella miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban justo donde habían estado.

-¿Nos fuimos a alguna parte?

Vados asintió.

-Sin importar a donde entre a Farie, este imitar el mismo clima y la misma imagen para los seres humanos.

-Extraño- murmuro Pan.

-No vamos lejos. Solo mantengan el ritmo- espeto Vados mientras tomaba un paso ligero.

Ellos habían caminado durante unos quince minutos cuando llegaron a una casa de piedra de dos pisos. El musgo había crecido sobre un lado de la casa, y las ramas de árboles se arqueaban sobre esta como una barrera protectora.

Varias chimeneas se alzaban desde la saliente inclinada y el humo bailaba desde cada una, flotando hacia el cielo. La puerta principal era arqueada y muy alta, había ventanas redondas a cada lado de la puerta.

Cuanto más se acercaban a la casa, mas sentía Pan como si estuviera entrando en una tierra encantada. Cuando llegaron a la puerta y Vados la abrió, Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Trunks, entra y asegúrate de que esto es seguro para las mujeres.

Trunks asintió y dio un paso más allá de la sorprendida Fae.

Vados puso los ojos en blanco.

-He olvidado cuan molestos pueden ser los machos de su especie- le dijo ella a Pan y Bulla.

Bulla se rio entre dientes.

-Molestos es ser agradable. Si Bul estuviera despierta te daría una descripción muy colorida sobre lo que piensa de los machos.

-Creo que me va a gustar esta Bulma- Vados sonrió y su rostro pareció encenderse cuando lo hizo.

-Sin moros en la costa- Trunks saco la cabeza por la puerta. El busco la mano de Pan y no espero a que aceptara la suya, simplemente la agarro y tiro de ella hacia la casa.

Tan pronto como entraron, estaban en una sala de estar gigante. Una enorme chimenea de piedra estaba en la pared más alejada de la izquierda y un cálido fuego crepitaba y saltaba. El techo inclinado era un espacio abierto todo el camino hasta el segundo piso y había una barandilla que le permitía a uno mirar hacia abajo a la sala de estar.

Había una cocina en la parte trasera de la habitación con todos los electrodomésticos necesarios, y parecía tan extraño para Pan estar de pie en una casa en un reino diferente, mirando a una cocina aparentemente normal. Había un gran sofá y varias sillas mullidas cerca del fuego en un círculo, y en la pared alejada de la izquierda habían estanterías llenas de libros de diversos tamaños. En la pared del fondo, al otro lado de la cocina, había una puerta que daba a otra habitación.

-Bulla, lleva a Bul a ese cuarto de allí- le instruyo Vados mientras ella señalaba la puerta.

Bulla llevo su preciosa carga, con Vegeta todavía sosteniendo la pierna de Bulma, y la puso sobre la cama en la habitación. Era una habitación sorprendentemente grande como una cama con ruedas. Cuando Bulla bajo a Bulma, se dio cuenta de lo suave que era el edredón, y afelpado, mientras parecía envolverse alrededor de Bulma tan tiernamente como un amante. Había varias sillas en la habitación, un gran armario y otra chimenea. La habitación era cálida y, a pesar de su tamaño, muy acogedora.

Bulla observo como Vegeta se paraba junto a la cama, mirando a su compañera, con la mano aun en su pierna. Ella tomo una silla y la empujo hacia él.

-Beta, necesitas descansar- hizo un gesto hacia la silla.

El lobo de Vegeta todavía miraba a través de sus ojos. El asintió una vez hacia ella y se sentó, sin perder de vista a Bulma.

Bulla lo dejo allí sin molestarlo más. Vio que los otros estaban sentados en las sillas y el sofá alrededor del fuego.

Pan había colocado el teléfono en la mesa redonda de café en el centro de su círculo. Ella se dio cuenta que Pan debía haber llamado a los demás cuando escucho a Pan explicar a cerca de Bulma y Vegeta. Su rostro era serio cuando describió cuan maltratada se veía su amiga; lagrimas estaban deslizándose por sus mejillas. Trunks coloco una mano en la espalda baja de Pan y Bulla noto que sus ojos estaban brillando. Obviamente a él no le gustaba ver a Pan tan alterada.

-Nunca he visto a alguien tan cerca de la muerte, Chichi- Pan hipo entre lágrimas. Trunks finalmente tuvo todo lo que podía tomar, y atrajo a Pan a su regazo. Le susurro palabras de consuelo y acaricio su cabello suavemente.

-Va a estar bien, Pan mía- le dijo el suavemente.

Pan miro sus ojos color azul y aunque sabía que probablemente iba a arrepentirse, cedió y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Trunks dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y la apretó con más fuerza.

-¿Vegeta esta con ella?- la voz de Bardock llego a través del teléfono.

-Si- respondió Vados- su lobo reconoció a su compañera. No dejara que nadie se acerque a ella.

-Eso es bueno- dijo Bardock, luego se enmendó- bueno que su lobo la reconociera.

-¿Así que no ha habido ningún cambio a pesar de que han sido reunidos? ¿Puede el amor de un lobo, es decir, su amor sería capaz de romper la maldición?- pregunto Chichi.

-¿El amor es lo que va a romper la maldición?- pregunto Trunks, habiéndose perdido esa conversación. Pan asintió contra su pecho- ¿Cómo puede algo tan simple romper algo tan poderoso?- Trunks sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Simple?- jadeo Pan mientras se sentaba abruptamente y se volvía a mirar a Trunks- ¿crees que el amor es simple?

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron ante la fiereza en sus ojos y la firmeza en su voz. Un ciervo encandilado por los faros.

-Aquí vamos- ellos oyeron a Milk murmurar en voz baja.

-¿Cómo puede sorprender a cualquiera de ustedes que el amor pueda romper la maldición?- se dirigió Pan al grupo, sus ojos moviéndose de persona en persona. Luego se quedó mirando el teléfono como si pudiera ver a través de este- Ustedes, ¿de cuyo componente genético los obliga a amar tan profundamente que ni siquiera pueden sobrevivir sin su compañero? no es ninguna coincidencia eso del dicho de que: " El amor lo conquista todo". Es una historia tan antigua como el tiempo.

Milk resoplo.

-Has estado esperando para usar esa línea.

Pan rio brevemente.

-Por fin me llego mi día- se puso seria y sus ojos se volvieron a Trunks- no hay nada simpe en algo que puede llenarte con la alegría más grande que alguna vez has conocido. Puede hacer que los hombres construyan ciudades, aplasten enemigos, busquen maneras de mover montañas, y pongan incluso al más grande de rodillas. No hay nada sencillo sobre algo que puede rasgar a la mitad las propias costuras de tu alma, triturar cada pedazo de dignidad que has tenido, y quitar cada inhibición de quien eres.

Trunks se inclinó hacia adelante y extendió la mano hacia la chica que se había convertido en mujer delante de sus ojos.

-Pan- susurro él.

Ella se apartó de el en una rara muestra de seriedad, haciendo caso omiso de su mano, mirando se nuevo al teléfono.

-Goku, ¿crees que la maldición habría funcionado en ti? ¿Crees que podrías haber olvidado a tu compañera?

Goku negó con la cabeza.

-No. No ya habiendo realizado los Ritos de Sangre y el vínculo entre nosotros estando completo, pero sospecho que la maldición no funcionaría sin el amor entre los dos. Estas en la cierto, Pan. No hay nada más poderoso que el amor. Mi alma y la de Milk se han hecho una a través de nuestro vínculo. No las tinieblas podrían conquistar la luz con la que nos cubre el amor.

-Está bien, yo estoy contigo- concordó Chichi- pero, ¿Cómo conseguimos que un hombre que no recuerda a su compañera recuerde que la ama?

-El va a tener que vincularse con ella- hablo Vados.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella.

-Es la única cosa que restablecerá el vínculo cortado y, ostensiblemente, traerá los recuerdos de Vegeta.

Bulla se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

-Bardock, no será difícil convencer al lobo de Vegeta de hacer los Ritos de Sangre, pero Vegeta es otra historia. Él quiere recordar a Bulma, él quiere amarla. Querer y hacer son dos cosas diferentes.

-Pan- fue la voz de Bardock la que ellos escucharon esta vez.

-¿Si?- respondió Pan.

-Necesitas hablar con Vegeta. Tú puedes ser capaz de llegar a él.

-Voy a intentarlo.

De repente oyeron un gruñido mortal y el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo duro.

Pan se dirigió en dirección a la habitación, pero Trunks la agarro por la cintura.

-Tú no vas allí con un lobo enfurecido.

-Trunks, suelta. Es mi mejor amiga la que está allí. Vegeta no va a hacerme daño.

-Pan, ¿Qué ha pasado?- la voz de Bardock trono a través del altavoz.

Bulla levanto el teléfono y comenzó a hablar mientras se dirigía en dirección de la habitación, siguiendo a la luchadora Pan y, al parecer, al enojado Trunks.

Entraron a la habitación y Bulla casi dejo caer el teléfono.

-Alfa, vamos a tener que llamarte luego- antes de que el pudiera contestar, ella termino la llamada y miro, horrorizada, a un Vegeta cubierto de sangre y a una Bulma sin vida.


End file.
